


Through the Window

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you move town yet again, you are pleasantly surprised to find you are living next to the hottest guy at school, whose window is within view of yours. Very quickly friendship blooms, and deeper feelings develop. This story tells the tale of you, your best friend Bucky, and the potential love interest Steve. As you make your way through high school, it isn't going to be as smooth a ride as you had originally hoped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I will be updating this fic every Tuesday and Friday. It was written to celebrate hitting 10,000 followers on our tumblr, avengersimaginings.tumblr.com! :) Seeing as we hit 10,000 yesterday there will be two parts today, then it will go back to being every Tue and Fri. Hope you enjoy it :) xox
> 
> (Also just a note to clarify, the sections in italics are flashbacks)

You look around your new bedroom, the wallpaper peeling slightly in the corners, dust lining every surface, and you sigh. This was the fourth time your family had moved this year, and the fourth time you would be the weird new kid at school. You glance at the boxes scattered around the dark room and tried to decide where to start. Light may be a good idea. Being able to see was always a bonus. So you step over your stuff and pull back your curtains letting the sun shine in. You glance out the window at the view and realise you are looking directly through the window of the house behind yours. Then suddenly, you see him. The gorgeous, tanned, muscular, topless guy standing by the window. The ledges outside your window’s that overhung the patio in the gardens were practically touching. You could easily climb out of one window, walk across both ledges and climb through the other window into the opposite house. Not that you would ever do anything like that.

As if he knew you was staring, the guy suddenly turns to look straight through his window. He grins and waves, reaching forward and sliding his window up. After a few seconds of hesitation, you did the same.

“Hey! You just move in?” The guy says in a voice deep and husky enough to make your knees weak.

“Yeah. This morning.” You reply.

“I’m Steve.”

“(y/n).”

“Pretty name.” Steve replies with a cheeky grin.

“Oh well…thanks, I guess?”

“Works well for you. Gotta have a name to match a face you know.” Steve says, making you flush a deep red.

“You’re a tricky one.” You say, trying to appear more confident than you feel.

“Don’t you know it.” He replies with a wink. “So what grade are you in?”

“Tenth.”

“Same. We might have some classes together.”

“Is this something I should be looking forward to?” You ask, raising an eyebrow, making Steve chuckle.

“Honey if you turn up to school tomorrow already pals with me I can guarantee your time at high school will be a pleasant one.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?” You question, crossing your arms.

“Just trust me.” He pauses, turning his head slightly. “Family calls, gotta dash.”

“Enjoy.”

“Maybe I’ll see you later?” Steve calls before you can shut the window.

“Who knows.” You reply, smiling as you push the window all the way shut. Steve looks surprised for a second then grins, pushing his window shut and walking away. As soon as he is out of sight you slump down on your bed. You didn’t do things like that. Blatantly flirting with a complete stranger. After a couple more deep breaths, you stand back up and started unpacking your boxes. There wasn’t too much stuff. You’d learnt after the first two moves to try and keep your belongings to a minimum. It made life easier.

“How’s it going bunny?” Your mum asks, peering round the doorway.

“Don’t call me bunny. We’ve talked about this.” You reply, not looking up from the box you are currently rummaging in.

“Alright alright.” Your mum sighs. “Our new neighbours invited us over for coffee. Wanna come?”

“Which side?”

“The ones next to your window. The right. They saw us putting out our furniture and invited us o…”

“Yes.”

“Pardon?” Your mum says, confusion flitting across her face.

“Oh…urr. Yes? I’ll come meet them.” You say, trying to play off your enthusiasm.

“Alright.” Your mum replies, still looking confused. “Come on then.”

“Gimme a sec.” You say, jumping off your bed. Your mum backs out of your room and shuts the door. As soon as she has, you run to the box labelled ‘toiletries’ and desperately scramble for your makeup. Finding some lipstick you hurriedly run it across your lips, flicking some mascara through your eyelashes and patting some blush on your cheeks. 

“Bunny darling hurry u…why are you putting on makeup?” Your head snaps round and finds your mum looking at you from his doorway.

“Urr…”

“They’re only the neighbours for gods sake. Now come on.” She says.

“Again mum with the bunny! Please don’t call me bunny over there in front of…”

“In front of who?” Your mum asks, looking intrigued.

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” Your mum gives you another strange look before leaving again. You grab your jacket, rearrange your top and run down the stairs.

“You ready?” Your dad asks when you appear at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah.” You reply, not feeling ready in the slightest.

“So did they seem nice?” Your dad asks your mum as you round the corner and the house comes into view.

“They seemed very…proper…” Your mum replies, opening the front gate and walking up towards the house. By this point you were close to hyperventilating. Then the door swung open and you are greeted by an incredibly smiley women.

“Hi! I’m Sarah. This is my husband John!” She calls in an incredibly enthusiastic voice, the husband materialising out of nowhere. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you. I’m Amelia. This is Eric and our youngest (y/n).” You smile awkwardly.

“How many children do you have?” Sarah asks, leading everyone into an incredibly tidy living room.

“Just the one (y/n) here. That was enough for us.” Amelia says, rubbing your shoulder affectionately.

“Well it’s a beautiful name.” Sarah says smiling.

“Her actual name is Bunny believe it or not!”

“Muuuuum.” You moan, hanging your head.

“This one was so nervous about our first baby he showed up at the hospital completely hammered and got to the birth certificate before me! He’d always wanted a pet rabbit. Thought it was funny.” Your mum explains, her and your dad cracking up. They love telling that story, reliving their youth when they were reckless live-wires.

“Oh.” Sarah said, visibly shocked.

“Do you have any children?” Your mum asks, sensing the tension growing in the room.

“Yes, two. Steve is our eldest, probably around your age (y/n). Then there is Pietro who is younger.”

“Oh Pietro, is that Russian?” Your dad asks, trying to sound interested.

“Yes, it’s a family name from John’s side.” Sarah explains. “He’s out at the moment, let me get Steve down though.” She says, walking over to the stairs. You can feel your heart beating faster.

“Steve!”

“WHAT?!” A familiar voice shouts down the stairs.

“WE HAVE GUESTS. COME AND SAY HELLO.” After a few seconds, footsteps can be heard and then there he is. His legs first, which are nicely toned, his hips, chest and arms, broad shoulders, neck then head.

“Hey.” Steve says, grinning at your parents.

“These are our new neighbours Steve. This is Amelia, Eric and their daughter (y/n).” Sarah says in way of introduction. At that Steve turns and sees you standing quietly in the corner of the room. His eyes widen slightly, then a grin spreads across his face.

“Hi.” Steve says, not breaking eye contact.

“Hi.” You reply quietly, hoping you aren’t as red as you feel.

“Honey why don’t you show (y/n) your room? Us grownups can have a chat.” Sarah says and the eye contact is broken. Steve glances at his mother and nods. He jerks his head at you to gesture for you to follow and starts walking up the stairs. Then you follow, trying hard not to stare at Steve’s perfect ass as you walk behind him.

“So why’d you move to Brooklyn?” Steve asks as you get to the top of the stairs, turning to look at you.

“My dad moves a lot for his work.” You explain simply, letting Steve lead you into the room you had been staring into barely half an hour ago.

“So this is it. Not much to see.” Steve says, standing in the middle of his room. You lurk near the door and glance around, taking it all in.

“You really like comic books don’t you.” You muse. Every wall was plastered with posters, stacks of comics littered the floor, the odd figurine dotted around. Not to mention the bedspread. “Captain America huh?”

“Yeah…” Steve says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “He was always my favourite.”

“You kinda look like him.” You say before you can stop yourself. You had had the advantage, Steve was the one squirming for a change. But yet again, you had to open your stupid mouth and ruin it.

“Oh really?” Steve says with a smirk, his confidence shooting back up.

“Well I mean in the blonde hair and over inflated ego sense.” You shoot back, trying to redeem yourself.

“Hey, Captain America does not have an over inflated ego!”

“So do all the cool kids at school know how big of a nerd you are? Or are you king nerd and you’re gunna get me in with that crowd?”

“Alright steady on.” Steve grins at you gorgeously, and you can’t help but be momentarily dazzled.

“So you’ll talk to me tomorrow right?” You ask, the new school nerves already starting to kick in.

“How about I walk you. Don’t want you getting lost now do we?”

“Thank you.” You breathe, some of the nerves ebbing away.

“No worries.” And he smiles, and for once, moving to a new place doesn’t seem so bad.

Now

“Bye guys!” You shout behind you as you pull your front door shut, your backpack slung over your shoulder. You step into the sunlight and inhale summer, the smell of freshly cut grass and fresh clean air practically intoxicating. Your heels clack on the pavement as you walk down your driveway and past your neighbours, that first drive on your first day now only a faded memory.

_“You ready to go?” Steve asks as you jog out of your front door._

_“Do I look ok?” You ask, biting your lip nervously._

_“You’re kidding.”_

_“Come on I don’t want to go to my first day looking stupid.” You plead. Steve sighs and looks you up and down, a serious look on his face._

_“You look awful.” He decides, crossing his arms._

_“What?!”_

_“You look great, can we go now?”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes you look beautiful now get in the car!” He chuckles, sliding into the driver’s seat. Trying not to dwell on the fact he had said you looked beautiful, you slip into the seat beside him and shut the door._

_“Actually.” A voice says from next to you, through the open car window. “That’s my seat.”_

_“Get in the back zippy.” Steve says. You turn and see a boy, younger than Steve, staring at you completely unimpressed. This could only be Steve’s younger brother Pietro._

_“No it’s ok, I don’t mind.” You protest, unbuckling your seat belt and opening the door. Before you can get out though Steve leans across your body and grabs the door handle, pulling it shut._

_“Get in the back.” Steve repeats, glaring at Pietro, still leaning across your body, his hand on the door._

_“Fine.” Pietro grumbles, stomping away and getting into the back, slamming the door shut after him. Steve, still very close to you, turns and smiles._

_“Sorry about my little brother and his pubescent mood swings.”_

_“Honestly I don’t mind sitting in the back.” You insist, glancing back at a sulking Pietro._

_“No it’s fine. It’s your first day. Riding up front is your privilege.”_

You enjoy your stroll to school, taking your time. Your moment of tranquillity was soon ruined as it was every day. The familiar blue car that drove you to school that first day sped past you, full of jocks, music blaring out of open windows. You see a glimpse of Steve before the car disappears into the distance and you can’t help but sigh.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice beside you startles you and you flinch away, relaxing immediately when you see who it is.

“Oh, hey Bucky. I thought your mum was giving you a lift today.”

“Nah she had to take an early shift at the hospital. What’s gotten you all mopey?” Bucky lived a couple blocks down from you and was one of your closest friends at school. Since your first day he had been so perfect to you and you owed him everything for all that he had done for you.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking.” You mutter, your eyes on the spot where the blue car had just driven out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well you better get your act together. If you fuck up our lit presentation later I am going to remove your kidneys and sell them on the black market.” Bucky shoots at you, one eyebrow raised. When you don’t respond he nudges you with his arm. “Seriously what’s up? Are you thinking about him again?”

“I’m fine, I won’t fuck up our presentation don’t worry.” You insist, forcing a smile on your face. “Hurry up or we’ll be late.”

The pair of you make small talk, you trying to pretend that you’re fine, Bucky realising and pretending everything is normal. Bucky was good with talking but he was also good with silence. He knew when not to push things and when to force you to vocalise your feelings. No matter what was upsetting you, he always had a way of making you feel better.

You make it through first and second period with minimal effort, walking to meet Bucky by your locker during your break before third period in which you were doing your presentation. He is already waiting, leaning back against the lockers, one leg bent with his foot pushed up against the lockers behind him. His arms are crossed and there is a dark brooding look on his face which you know isn’t anything deeper than a way to prevent people attempting to make meaningless conversation with him. This point proven when as soon as his eyes meet yours his face lights up, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Nat asked me out again today.” Bucky says when you make your way to him.

“Again? Man how many times is that now?” You reply, gently nudging him aside with your hip so you can get to your locker.

“I make it about seven. Obviously she just can’t resist me and my devilishly handsome good looks.”

“Clearly.” You roll your eyes and chuckle, rummaging in your locker for your lit notes for your presentation. When you can’t immediately find them the rummaging starts getting more panicked.

“Hey what did your locker do to you?” Bucky asks in surprise when you slam the door shut angrily, the people in the immediate vicinity turning to look at you with wide eyes.

“I left my notes at home.” You mutter, not wanting to look Bucky in the eye.

“What?”

“I left my fucking notes at home!” You shout, punching the locker in anger.

“You’re kidding.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“This presentation is worth fifty percent of our final grade (y/n)!”

“Do you not think I fucking realise that?!” You cry, tears of frustration springing into your eyes. “It’s fine. It’ll be ok. I’ll just go home and get them.”

“You don’t have time!” Bucky protests while you gather up your things and swing your rucksack over your shoulder.

“Just ask Miss Carter if we can go last, I’ll make it!” You say, patting his shoulder reassuringly before heading for the door.

“WE HAVE 2 MINUTES UNTIL THIRD PERIOD (Y/N)!” Bucky shouts after you.

“THEN I’LL RUN!” You shout back over your shoulder, bursting through the front doors into the sunlight and breaking into a jog.

_“Why is everyone staring at me?” You ask Steve quietly as you walk through the school’s hallways towards the reception for you to get your class schedule._

_“You’re new. That’s what kids do.” Steve replies, sticking close to your side._

_“Can I have a lift home?” Pietro buts in, jumping in front of Steve making him stop abruptly._

_“Get lost zippy.” Steve pushes past him, only for Pietro to run back and jump in front of him again._

_“Tell me I can have a lift and i’ll get lost.”_

_“Ok fine! Meet me by the car after school.”_

_“Sweet. Thanks bro!” He cries, turning and running down the hallway._

_“Does he run everywhere?” You ask, watching him speed round a corner._

_“Why do you think we call him zippy?” Steve replies with a grin, pointing you into the reception. “I’ll wait out here.”_

_“Alright, thanks.” You head into through the frosted glass door and walk over to the desk._

_When you walk back into the hallway, class schedule and other various pieces of paper clutched in your hand, you glance around for Steve hoping he had been true to his word. And sure enough there he was, leaning against the wall next to the door, gaggle of giggling girls surrounding him. His arms were crossed and a relaxed smile was on his face, clearly enjoying all the attention these girls were keen to give him._

_“Lost?” You turn to see who had spoke and see a guy who must be your age, with long shaggy brown hair falling in front of his eyes, a kind smile on his face._

_“Urr…yeah kinda. I was waiting for my…urmm…neighbour. He was going to show me around.” You explain, gesturing at Steve._

_“Steve Rogers is your neighbour?” The guy asks, moving to stand closer to you. “Tough break.”_

_“What?”_

_“Oh nothing. So when did you move here then?”_

_“Only yesterday. My dad got a new job and we had to do it all pretty quickly.” You explain._

_“And they made you start school already?! Shit your parents are harsh.” The guy says, shaking his head._

_“I’d rather be here than just sitting at home doing nothing.” You say with a shrug, eyes flicking back to Steve who is still completely oblivious to the fact you are waiting for him._

_“Did you want me to show you around?” The guy asks, seeing the slightly hurt look on your face._

_“Would you mind?”_

_“Course not. It would be a pleasure.” He says, grinning and holding out his hand. “I’m Bucky.”_

You jog towards the carpark, planning on cutting through it and across the field to try get home faster. As you skip down the stairs, you notice a figure beside you.

“You alright?” Steve Rogers asks, his signature cheeky grin present on his face.

“Fine.” You reply bluntly, turning away from him.

“I couldn’t help but overhear what you were saying to stumpy-”

“His name is Bucky.” You stop abruptly and turn to Steve, anger in your eyes. “Don’t you fucking call him that again.”

“Alright alright jeez. I heard what you were saying to Bucky and thought I would offer you a lift.” Steve says, running to catch up when you take off again.

“Why would you want to offer me a lift?” You ask skeptically, narrowing your eyes.

“Because of my kind and loving nature.” You scoff and he sighs. “I just want to talk to you about something ok will you just let me drive you home.”

You pause before replying, thinking about it. You did have to get home and get your notes, but was it worth sitting with Steve in a car, alone, for that long? It would have to be. “Ok fine.”

“Sweet. I’m parked over here.”

“We’ve gotta be quick though.” You say as you slide into the familiar car, now hesitant.

“Yeah sure you’ll be back in time.”

“Ok…well…thanks I guess.” You lean back into the seat and try to relax, feeling uncomfortable being in such close proximity to Steve for the first time in a while. “So why were you eavesdropping in my conversation anyway?”

“I was coming to talk to you and just overheard. I figured this way it was better because we would be alone.” He explains, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road towards your house.

“Alright. What do you want to talk about?”

“Well I was thinking. We aren’t as close as we used to be-” You cut Steve off with a sharp laugh, your hand flying to cover your mouth instantly, your cheeks flushing red.

“Sorry.”

“Anyway. We aren’t as close as we used to be for whatever reason and that makes me sad because we were like best friends when you moved here. So I wanted to take you out for dinner. Catch up. Ya know?” He trails off and leaves the car silent, only the sound of the engine whirring in the background.

“So…as frien-”

“As a date.” He cuts across. You can hear the smile in his voice and your heart starts beating faster.

“Oh…what did you have in mind?” You ask casually, hoping he couldn’t see your hands very slightly shaking.

“You know that place we found that time-”

“Down the dirt road with the best-”

“Tacos in the world?” You both burst out laughing and in that moment it felt as if nothing had changed.

_“Steve we are lost.”_

_“No we are not.” He says adamantly, peering through the windscreen._

_“We have been going in circles. I’ve seen this road before!”_

_“Shh. Let me concentrate!”_

_“I am hunggrryyyy Steve come on! You and your fucking shortcuts.” You moan, stomping your feet on the floor._

_“Ok this HAS to be the road.” He says adamantly, turning into a small dirt track._

_“Is this where you take me to kill me or something?” You ask, looking out the windows at the surrounding nothingness._

_“Look, there’s something up there.” You glance at where Steve is pointing and see a single building covered in bright colours._

_“Yes but weren’t we going for pizza?”_

_“Let’s see what this is first yeah?” He pulls into what vaguely resembles a parking lot and turns off the car, looking at you. “How bad could it be?”_

_“Dos Bandidos Mexican Cuisine?” You read the sign on the building painted artfully on a long bit of driftwood. “If I die in here I am going to be pissed. For all we know this could be the secret hideout of the local mafia.”_

_“In Brooklyn?” Steve chuckles, getting out of the car, you following reluctantly. As soon as you shut the door you hurry round to his side. Without even thinking he laces his fingers between yours as you walk. “It’s fine, nothing is going to happen, ok?”_

_“Alright.” You head for the door, pushing it open and being greeted by the most incredible smell you could imagine._

_“Hello! Welcome to Dos Bandidos!” A cheerful woman in colourful clothes, sporting an incredibly pink sombrero practically materialises in front of you. “Table for two?”_

_“Yes please.” Steve squeezes your hand reassuringly as the lady leads you towards the back of the restaurant, seating you at a little table in the corner._

_“Any drinks for the lovely couple?”_

_“Oh..we’re not a-”_

_“A jug of water for the table would be great.” Steve shoots the woman his winning smile and she nods happily, bouncing off to grab your drinks._

_“This place doesn’t seem so bad.” You mutter, your eyes sweeping over the menu._

_“See. What did I tell you. Would I ever lead you astray?”_


	3. Chapter 3

“So when did you want to go on this…date?” You ask, your eyes flicking over Steve’s body. It had been a while since you had been able to look at him properly, really take him in. Boy had he changed. Since joining the football team he had bulked up to the point his arms barely fit in his shirt sleeves anymore, the material stretched taut. He had started growing a beard too, not one of those patchy feeble ones guys his age often attempt to grow. A proper one that fit his face so perfectly you could barely look away.

“Week today? I’ve got a big game on Friday and coach is on my back constantly. There is no way I could get any spare time from training.”

“Then your victory party on Saturday and your recovery on Sunday. Then me on Monday, yeah?”

“As perceptive as I remember.” Steve chuckles as he pulls up next to your house. “I’ll wait here while you grab your things.”

“Thanks, I won’t be a minute.” You fling the door open and sprint towards your house, keys already in hand to unlock the door. Jumping up the stairs two at a time you manage to get to your room, grab your notes and make it back outside to Steve’s car in just under a minute.

“Man you could have raced zippy at that rate.” Steve muses, swinging the car around and shooting back towards school.

“Yeah..” You say slowly, not sure what to say. You opt for silence instead, staring ahead as you approach the school.

“You gunna make it?” Steve asks as he parks the car. You pause with your seatbelt unbuckled, door half open.

“Thank you.” You quickly lean across the car before you can change your mind and kiss Steve on the cheek. “See you later?”

“Always.” And at that you jump out of the car and sprint towards the school, leaving your heart back on the seat with Steve.

You sprint into your classroom, the door slamming open, the entire room going silent.

“Thank you for joining us (y/n) now if you could sit down without making any more of a scene that would be lovely.” Miss Carter looks at you sternly from the front of the room. You nod silently and shut the door, skulking to your seat next to Bucky at the back. The pair at the front continue their presentation, slightly disgruntled, as you slide into your chair.

“You got the notes?” Bucky whispers and you nod silently, putting them on the desk in front of him. He holds out his fist and you bump it with yours, sitting back in your seat to catch your breath and listen to the pair at the front talk about Mary Barton. Your teacher, Miss Carter, sat at the front listening intently, lips pursed. You always thought she looked like she belonged in the 1940’s with her rolled hair, bright red lips and vintage outfits. On some it would look weird, but on her it just worked. She was by far your favourite teacher in the school, opting to teach her own curriculum rather than the one organised by the school board, favouring revolutionary female writers to the traditional male ones that had been over analysed for years. Which is why you were so glad you had been given Wuthering Heights. With an author like Emily Bronte to talk about there was no way you could fail.

“Dude we killed that presentation!” You cry as you and Bucky leave the classroom, both of you grinning like fools. “Did you see Carter’s face? I thought she was gunna cry she was so damn moved.”

“Well I wouldn’t go that far but there is no way we are getting less than ninety percent. Fuck yes man give it to me.” Bucky holds out his arms and you leap into them, letting him pick you up and spin you round. You’re both completely giddy, laughing at the relief of finishing the presentation when you hear a cough.

“Urmm…sorry to interrupt?” Bucky pauses mid swing and turns to see who was talking. Steve catches your eye and smiles, turning to Bucky.

“You mind if I cut in Stu- urr…Bucky?” His eyes flick to you as he corrects his mistake but you keep your mouth shut.

“I guess. Meet you in the canteen (y/n)?”

“Yeah be there in a sec.” You wave goodbye and turn to Steve, following him to one of the benches in the hallway. You sit on the edge and feel your heart pick up when Steve sits a lot closer to you than would normally be deemed acceptable, not that it bothered you.

“So how did it go?” He asks.

“What?”

“The presentation?”

“Oh that! Yeah it was great! Thanks again for driving me.” You grin at him and smiles back, a twinkle in his eye.

“It was my pleasure. I just wanted to make sure you’d got here in time, that’s all.”

“Yeah it was perfect. Thank you.” You smile as Steve stands up to go, but then pauses, turning back to you.

“See you later?” He asks cautiously.

“Of course.” You grin at him and his shoulders untense. He leans down and pecks you quickly on the cheek, turning and striding down the corridor.

 

_“Oi. (y/n).” Your head snaps up from your book and your eyes sweep around your room._

_“Steve?”_

_“I’m over heeeere.”_

_“How did you get in my room?” You ask curiously, peering around your room but not spotting Steve. “Where the hell are you.”_

_“Look on your desk you idiot.” You follow Steve’s voice and spot something on your desk that wasn’t there when you left for school. You pick up the walkie talkie and grin, pushing the talk button and speaking into the receiver._

_“What the hell Steve.”_

_“This way we can talk whenever we want!”_

_“We could do that before. I live next door to you.”_

_“Well yeah but now we can talk in code and pretend we are spies or secret agents or something.” Steve says and you can’t help but laugh._

_“How fucking old are you Rogers. Like seriously, come on.”_

_“Hey this will be fun! Trust me!”_

_“Ok whatever you say.” You walk over to your window and see Steve standing there grinning. When he see’s you he waves energetically._

_“Hi!”_

_“I can see you, you tosser.”_

_“No need to be hurtful, I got you a present!”_

_“And I am grateful of course.” You insist, laughing at Steve’s hurt expression. “Did you wanna go for a drive?”_

_“Sure. See you downstairs in five.”_

_“Alright. See you in five.”_

“So what did Rogers want?” Bucky asks when you sit down next to him.

“Just to ask how the presentation went.”

“How did he know about it? I didn’t think you spoke to him anymore?”

“He gave me a lift home so I could get my notes.” You explain, pulling a slightly squished sandwich out of your bag and digging in.

“Oh.”

“And Buck…you’ll never guess what he asked me.”

“Whether he should go one shade darker on his spray tan?”

“Shh this is serious!” You say playfully punching Bucky’s arm. “He asked me out Bucky. On a date. Next week!”

“He asked you out?! But…I thought…”

“You know how much I liked him Bucky before everything went wrong. He said he wanted to catch up. Maybe this is our chance to go back to how it was before. Have more than before.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Bucky mumbles into his food, not meeting your eye.

“What’s wrong. I thought you’d be happy for me?”

“I am happy for you. Obviously. I have to go.” And at that he stands and leaves, his food stranded on the table, you alone and confused.

You hardly see Bucky for the rest of the day, not having any other classes with him. You spot him briefly at the end of the day leaving and walking out with someone you can’t make out, but he disappears before you get a chance to catch up with him, leaving you to walk home alone.

You walk into your room and drop your bag onto the floor, instantly collapsing onto your bed. You close your eyes and try to relax, only to be jolted back by a crackling sound coming from the corner of your room.

“Hello?” You hear Steve’s voice burst out of the walkie talkie you had plugged into the charging dock and left on your floor next to the socket. Since Steve had given it to you two years ago, even after you stopped talking, you always kept it charged. Just in case.

“Steve?” You speak through the receiver and wait anxiously for the response.

“Hey you still have it!” His voice comes through and you smile, walking to your window and seeing him there, his window open. You push your window open and lean out slightly, grinning.

“Whatsup?”

“I can’t believe you still have it.” Steve grins, brandishing his walkie talkie.

“Well yeah. It was a treasured gift after all.”

“It’s charged and everything.”

“Well…I never knew when you’d need me…after you last used it I mean.” Steve’s expression darkens slightly, but only for a moment before his happy grin returns.

“Well I appreciate it. And I need you now. I need help.”

“Help? With what?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Wanna go for a drive?”

“Sure.” You say, laughing slightly. “Meet you downstairs in five?”

“Ok. In five.” And at that Steve disappears from his window. You close yours and head for your bedroom door, a feeling of exhilaration rushing through you. Maybe this was it. You and Steve could go back to how it always was. You pause briefly at your front door, a flash of doubt in your mind. No. You were overthinking. You push open your front door and see Steve leaning against his car waiting.

“So. What do you need my help with that was so urgent you had to use the emergency walkie talkies?” You ask, letting Steve open your car door for you.

“Well I really really wanted some ice cream, and I didn’t want to go on my own.”

“Are you kidding me Rogers? I have work to do!” You laugh as Steve pulls away. “I thought you had training all of this week.”

“I do have training, in an hour. I thought we could go get ice cream then you could come to training with me and watch. Seeing as I don’t think you’ve ever been to one of my games.”

“No I don’t think I have…football isn’t really my thing.” You say with a shrug.

“Well how would you know that if you’ve never been to a game huh?”

“Alright wise guy. I’ll come to your training. But only if you’re paying for the ice cream.”

“Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Your last day of tenth grade before summer should have been amazing, but it wasn’t. Class finished before lunch and everyone had a huge party in the park just down the road from the school. It was a gorgeous day as you, Bucky and Steve walked together amidst the gaggle of students, shouting and laughing. You and Steve had peeled off as many layers as possible, still sweating in the head of the summer sun._

_You collapsed on the first patch of free grass you could find, grabbing the bottle of water from your bag and downing it, feeling much better for it after. Someone who lived nearby had dragged a barbeque to the park from their house and lit it up, people with cars doing food runs. Soon everyone was passing round money for burgers and lining up for the food._

_“Bucky aren’t you boiling?” You ask when you sit back down with your food. While you and Steve were in as little clothing as possible, Bucky kept on his long sleeve sweater._

_“No I’m fine.” He insists. You press the back of your hand against his forehead and find it boiling hot and wet with sweat._

_“You’re roasting Bucky! You’ll get heatstroke!”_

_“I’m fine!”_

_“No you’re not! Come on Bucky we don’t want to be driving you to A &E later please.” You plead with him and he glances around nervously._

_“Fine.” In one swift movement he peels off his sweater. “Happy now?” But neither you or Steve say a word, instead staring at his left arm, which was made out of plastic._

_“Bucky?”_

_“Just leave it ok.” He mutters, not looking at you._

_“Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_“I didn’t think it mattered.” He mumbles. You thought back and only now realised you never saw Bucky in anything except long sleeve tops and fingerless gloves._

_“Bad circulation my ass Bucky what happened?!” Steve says slightly insensitively, his mouth agape._

_“I was in a car crash when I was younger ok it’s not a big deal.”_

_“Bucky we are your friends you could have said something.”_

_“Sorry, I’m not used to talking about it.” He explains and you and Steve nod._

_“Everyone has things they don’t like talking about Buck.” Steve says, more sympathetically now. “But we understand, ok?”_

_“WOAH!” A voice above you shouts. You look up and see the quarterback Lee standing over you, staring at Bucky. “Where the fuck is your arm bro?!”_

_“Go away Lee.” You say, your eyes focused on Bucky._

_“Man that’s gross. HEY. OI YOU LOT!” Lee shouts across the field at the rest of his friends, the entire football team, who all run over and look at what Lee is now pointing at. “Look at this! Freak boy has a stump for an arm!”_

_“Bucky let’s go.” You say quickly, standing up and pulling him up with you._

_“Where you going stumpy?” Lee shouts after you, the football team roaring with laughter, a chorus of stumpy! stumpy! stumpy! following you and Bucky as you race out of the park. You walked home with Bucky in silence, too scared to say anything._

_“Bucky-” You start to talk when you reach his house but he cuts you off._

_“I don’t want to talk about it. I’ll call you later.”_

_“Alright…bye.” But Bucky has already walked up his driveway and doesn’t respond as he walks into his house and shuts the door._

_You get to your house and walk into your room, and despite everything that had happened with Bucky, you feel elated. This was the first time in a while you had finished an entire school year without being uprooted and it felt good. You were doing well in school, you had friends, and you had Steve. What more could you want? You had a long summer to look forward to, and great people to spend it with. Who knew what could happen._

_Without even sitting down on your bed you grab your walkie talkie and press the talk button._

_“Steve? You home?” You wait for a reply but don’t get one, so try again. “Steve?”_

_“Not now.” Comes the reply, short and quick._

_“What? What’s going on?”_

_“I’m busy.” And that was that. You walk over to your window and peer through, confused why Steve was being so short with you. When you see. Steve standing with Becca from your calculus. You watched Steve dip his head slowly and press his lips against hers and your mouth falls open. Steve breaks the kiss and turns and sees you looking through the window. He walks over, winks and drops the blind._

“So where were you last night? I tried to call you.” Bucky asks when you find him rummaging in his locker the next day.

“I went to watch the football practice.”

“Football pra- you hate football what the hell?”

“Steve took me for ice cream first.”

“You’re lactose intolerant.”

“I got sorbet! What is your problem?”

“Nothing nothing. Just when did you start blowing me off for wonder boy Rogers?” Bucky asks accusingly, slamming his locker shut and glaring at you.

“I didn’t blow you off, we didn’t have plans. You can’t expect me to just be free to do whatever you want whenever you want. I have other friends too!” You shoot back angrily.

“He is not your friend.” Bucky snatches up his bag and stalks off down the corridor, leaving you alone and fuming. You think about it for a few seconds, then go storming after him, not willing to take his annoyance sitting down.

“You know what.” You say when you catch up with him. “He might not be my friend now, but he was. He was your friend too.”

“He was never my friend.” Bucky exclaims, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning to look at you. “He was your friend”

“But we always did things as a three…why would you-”

“I was there for you. Not for him.” Bucky explains, quietly now.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You ask, touching your hand against his arm, but he jerks it away.

“Because he made you happy and I didn’t want to muck it up.”

“That’s not fair you know exactly what he went through!” You almost shout, getting more and more frustrated.

“Yes I know, but that doesn’t make what he did to you ok! He was supposed to be your friend! Friends don’t do that to each other. You idolised him. But then he fucked up and left you there hurt and I was the one picking up the pieces. Me, not him. I have been here for you every step of the way. And where was he? Fucking his way through the cheerleaders. He doesn’t deserve your love.”

“Oh and you do?” You shoot back, thrown by Bucky’s speech.

“Yes! Yes I fucking do and I have been trying to get you to see that for two years but you only ever had eyes for Steve. And that was fine at first, while it seemed like he might feel the same. I was ok in the sidelines because you were happy. But that ended when he hurt you. I can’t stand you putting him over me anymore, I can’t do it (y/n). I’m sorry.” And at that Bucky walks away. This time you don’t follow him, struggling to process what had just happened.

“What was all that about?” You hear Steve ask from beside you, watching Bucky walk down the corridor. Before turning the corner, Bucky looks back. Upon seeing Steve standing beside you he just shakes his head and continues walking.

“Nothing he…he was saying…”

“He finally tell you about his creepy crush?” Steve asks in a forced nonchalant manner.

“What?!” You spin round to face him, “you knew?!”

“You didn’t?! It was so obvious!” Steve says, laughing. “He pined after you like a puppy. It was quite pathetic really. You’re better off without him.”

“He’s my best friend…” You mutter, turning to look at the corner Bucky just disappeared around.

“Clearly he’s not a very good one if he can’t be happy for you. We’ve got a good thing going here.”

“And what exactly is it we have going?” You ask bluntly. Steve’s smile falters for a split second, but he quickly regains his usual cockiness.

“Let’s not label it yet. Let’s just see how it goes yeah.”

“Yeah. Alright.”

“I’ve missed you (y/n).”

_It was your first day back at school after the summer, you were starting eleventh grade, and you couldn’t believe you were going into the same school. You got dressed quickly, actually excited to be going to school for the first time in a while. When you were ready you grabbed your walkie talkie and called over to Steve, but got no response._

_True you had barely spoken to Steve all summer, but you figured you’d do your usual lift now school was back on. After you had seen him kissing that other girl you had resented him. You hadn’t spoken to him for days on end. It had hurt. Truthfully you thought you had had something together. Part of you still thought you could have it._

_When after multiple tries Steve still doesn’t answer, you head out the door and go to knock at his house. Pietro answers the door in a clearly foul mood._

_“Hey zippy, is Steve here?” You ask cheerfully._

_“Don’t call me zippy.” He says, pushing you backwards so he can walk out of the house and slam the door shut. “Steve left already. Went to pick up his new, cooler friends.”_

_“Oh…ok. Well did you want to walk with me?” You ask, jogging to catch up with him._

_“I’m not going to school.”_

_“What? Where are you going?” You ask, confused when Pietro turns and starts walking off._

_“I don’t need school. It’s a waste of time. I have friends now who can offer me things that don’t need a fucking education. See you around.” And with that he is gone._

_Mildly confused you pull out your phone and text Bucky._

_**_

_Outgoing: You walking to school today?_

_Incoming: Lover boy ditched you?_

_Outgoing: You wanna walk with me or not shithead?_

_Incoming: Course. Meet me by our tree._

_**_

_You had spent practically every moment of the summer with Bucky. You had started leaving extra clothes and toiletries at each others house because wherever you were when you were tired is where you would just stay for the night, be it your house or Bucky’s._

_During one of your summertime adventures, you had come across the tree. The perfect climbing tree on the edge of the park by your school. With just enough low branches to hoist yourself up into the green, you lost count of the hours you spent up there together, talking, reading or just laying there in a comfortable silence, content with just each others company._

_You reach the tree and sit down on the grass in the shade, leaning against the trunk. After a while you close your eyes and let your head lean back, enjoying the peace the the quiet. Until_

_“Ow…” You feel something drop on your head. “Ow!” And another. You peer up between the branches and see Bucky perched, a mischievous grin on his face, breaking twigs off the tree and dropping them on you._

_“Miss me?” He calls, starting to climb down._

_“Get down here I’m gunna beat your ass.” You shout up with a laugh._

_“Yeah right.” Bucky swings for a little then drops down in front of you. As he lands his foot twists over and he topples forward staggering into you. The pair of you fall to the ground, Bucky landing on top of you._

_“Urr…” You say quietly, Bucky’s face inches from yours. You both lay there for a few seconds just staring at eachother. Then, Bucky’s head starts to move closer to yours. You freeze, unsure of what to do and before you can take action Bucky’s lips press against yours. For that moment you let go. You completely relax and it just feels right. Your stomach twists as one of his hands moves to your side, his long hair tickling your face._

_But then you are jolted awake. This is wrong. You like Steve, not Bucky. Bucky is your best friend. Best friend’s don’t kiss. You put your hands on his shoulders and shove him off, rolling him onto the grass beside you._

_“We’re gunna be late.” You say, jumping up and grabbing your bag, quickly walking away from your feelings._

_“Hey! Wait!” Bucky shouts after you and you hear him running to catch up. “Shouldn’t we…you know…talk about that?”_

_“There is nothing to talk about.” You say simply, concerned that you could feel tears pricking in your eyes. Bucky says nothing, just purses his lips and nods, walking by your side to school in silence._


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up on Friday for school to the sound of your walkie talkie crackling from your desk. With bleary eyes you roll out of bed and grab it.

“What Steve?” You mumble, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“You want a lift to school today?” He asks and you smile, warmth spreading through you. Things were finally back where they should be.

You meet Steve outside your house at the usual time and hop into his car, finding yourself unable to stop smiling.

“So how are things Steve? Like really? We haven’t spoken properly in so long.” You ask once he has pulled off his drive.

“It’s alright. I’m better now. I wanted to apologise actually…for what I did.”

“No no honestly. It’s fine. You weren’t in a good place.”

“Yes but that doesn’t excuse what I did. I am truly sorry.” And he sounded like he meant it.

“Well… thank you Steve I appreciate that.” You turn to look at him and see him already looking at you, a smile on his face. His hand moves to your knee and sits there for a while. You feel yourself tense under his touch, confused. But he just squeezes your knee reassuringly and puts it back on the wheel, turning to smile at you again.

“So how is it the land of (y/n)?” He asks, leaning back in his seat casually, one hand on the wheel.

“Yeah alright I guess. Can’t complain. I’m just looking forward to getting this year over with now to be fair.” You say with a chuckle, Steve nodding along.

“Ok I’ve got a question for you.” Steve says suddenly after a moment of silence.

“Alright?”

“Now the whole Bucky having a crush on you thing is out, there was a rumour going round last year that you two got it on in a tree in the park.” You can’t help but laugh.

“Got it on in a tree?!”

“So it’s not true?”

“Well it’s kind of true I guess? He kissed me but we were under the tree.” You explain.

“I thought you didn’t like him?”

“I didn’t. I don’t. It was all him.”

“Oh. Ok!” Steve says, seeming happier somehow.

“Why did you want to know?” You ask.

“Hang on, you’ve got something in your hair.” Steve says, turning his body to look at you. You feel yourself freeze as he reaches out and plucks a piece of fluff from your hair. His eyes stay locked on yours and starting to feel awkward you turn to look forward and-

“STEVE LOOK OUT.”

_“(Y/N)!!!!” Steve is banging on your front door, screaming your name loud enough for you to hear from your bedroom._

_“Steve what the hell is the matter?” You hear your mum ask as you run down the stairs. As soon as you are in view of the door Steve’s eyes lock on you._

_“Have you seen Pietro? He didn’t come home last night.”_

_“When did you last see him?” You ask, grabbing your coat without hesitation and rushing out of your house, following Steve down the driveway._

_“This morning. He’s been skipping school so I drove him but he must have left as soon as I was gone.” Steve explains in a rushed voice. “Did you see him at all?”_

_“No, I haven’t seen him in a while recently. He’s been weird.”_

_“Yeah he made some new ‘friends’.” Steve said, a distinct tone of anger in his voice. “I know exactly who they are.”_

_“Who?”_

_“You know Tony and his crowd?”_

_“What that horrible gang that go around beating up everyone?” You ask, your mouth wide._

_“Yeah. I caught Pietro and Tony and a couple of the others practically attacking an eighth grader. They had knives and everything. I pulled Pietro away but he wouldn’t listen to me. That was yesterday so I guess he’s still pretty pissed.”_

_“Why the hell is he messing with that lot?!” You ask incredulously, running down the road after Steve._

_“I don’t know (y/n) we just need to find him, my parents are losing it. I convinced them not to call the police for now but I don’t know how much longer I can hold them off.”_

_“Alright we’ll cover more ground if we split up.” You say, grabbing Steve’s arm to bring him to a stop. “You cover the park and everything right of our houses. I’ll walk right and head to town, see if he’s anywhere around there. Yeah?”_

_“Alright. Call me if you find anything.” And at that Steve runs off._

_An hour later you had been all over the place and found nothing, there was no sign of Pietro anywhere. You feel your phone buzz in your pocket and find a text from Steve._

_Incoming: I got nothing. You?_

_Outgoing: No. Do you want me to come meet you?_

_Incoming: Nah it’s fine. You head home. I think the parents are gunna call the polive in a sec anyway_

_Incoming: *police_

_Outgoing: Alright. Keep me updated?_

_Incoming: Course. Thanks for your help_

_You sigh and slip your phone back into your pocket, starting to walk home, a feeling of dread settling in your stomach. Surely nothing bad could have happened to him?_

“Oh god (y/n) are you ok?!” You hear Steve calling through your ringing ears. You can feel something dripping into your eyes and you try to brush it away with your hand, to find your right arm won’t move. You blink a few times, a black haze starting to circle your vision.

“Steve?” Your voice sounds distant as if you weren’t actually there. Why couldn’t you feel your arm.

“Hold on the ambulance is here!”

“Steve my neck hurts.” You mutter, any movement shooting a pain down your neck into your back. With great pain you look at your right arm to see why it wasn’t working and almost pass out. There is something sticking out of it, part of a car, something has flown through the windscreen.

“Hey! Hey can you hear me?” A voice on your right says. You open your mouth to respond but no sound comes out. “Ok just don’t move. Keep very still.” Hands snake through the window and clamp onto either side of your head, stopping it from moving and dulling the pain.

“(y/n) they’re cutting off the roof of the car so we can get you out ok?” You hear Steve’s voice say. He’s ok. Steve is ok. You’re not.

“What-” You try to turn your head but the hands keep it in place.

“It’s alright honey, can you tell me your name?” The voice from your side which you can now distinguish as a kind female one calls.

“(y/n)…”

“That’s great (y/n) now just work on staying awake for me ok?”

“Uh huh…” You mutter, the ringing in your ears starting to die down, only for the sound of a saw and metal scraping to fill your already pulsing head. “Make it stop.”

“It won’t take long I promise, they’re almost done.” The kind voice says and you resist the urge to nod in acknowledgement. Suddenly time passes and the car roof is off, a brace being secured around your neck. Then you are on a stretcher with Steve’s worried face above you, the kind lady wiping your face, her tissue coming away bright red. Then you are in an ambulance, the sound of the siren hurting your head, Steve’s face still above you, his eyes wet.

“You’re ok?” You ask Steve quietly, your throat sore, every word hurting.

“I’m fine, maybe a broken rib. That’s all.”

“I’m…”

“You’re going to be fine honey.” The kind voice cuts in firmly. You can’t turn to see her, but her presence is reassuring.

“Ok. Good.” You mutter. Your eyelids droop.

“(y/n) stay awake.” Steve says loudly, pushing a strand of hair off your face. You feel yourself slipping away. When you look up next you see him, long hair slipping over his eyes which shine a shocking blue.

“Bucky?”

—

You wake up and try to open your eyes, only to instantly shut them again. The bright white around you burns and takes you a few attempts to get used to it.

“(y/n)?” Steve says from somewhere around you.

“Fuck me my head hurts…” You mutter, opening your eyes properly and managing to painfully push yourself into a sitting position. You see Steve standing next to your bed looking terrified.

“You were very lucky.” A nurse walks in and purses her lips at Steve, pushing past him to hand you a glass of water with a straw. It was then you notice your right arm in a cast, slung around your neck. “A broken arm and mild concussion. You were lucky you didn’t break your neck!” She shoots Steve another look.

“What happened?” You take a sip of water and the cold sliding down your throat makes you feel instantly better.

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” The nurse says with a huff. “The doctor will be by in a bit to talk you through everything properly my dear.” You watch her leave then turn back to Steve.

“Yeah so what happened? Are you ok?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. Just mild whiplash, nothing major.”

“That’s good.” You say with a nod.

“But umm…I wasn’t looking when we were coming to a crossroads and a…a car drove straight into the passenger side. I am so sorry (y/n)” Steve says this all very quickly, not quite making eye contact. You feel slightly sick at the thought, remembering seeing something sticking out of your arm and realising it wasn’t a car part after all, but your bone.

“Oh god…”

“I am so so so sorry I can never make it up to you.”

“It’s fine.” You say slowly, taking a deep breath. “We are both alive. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” Steve cries looking on the verge of tears. “I could have killed you!”

“But you didn’t so leave it Steve. It’s fine alright? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright.” He agrees quietly, slumping down in the chair next to your bed, only to jump up again as Bucky races into the room.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” He screams when he see’s you, his eyes full of anger.

“We were in an accident Bucky, I’m fine!” You shout trying to calm him down.

“You don’t look fucking fine.” He growls, stalking towards Steve. “You look fucking fine.” He jabs Steve in the chest.

“Bucky it wasn’t his fault.”

“Well the way I see it you’re in the hospital bed with a gash across your forehead, a splint on your arm, covered in bruises and wonder boy here is just fine!”

“Bucky he didn’t intentionally crash the car!”

“Will you sTOP DEFENDING HIM.” Bucky cries more out of frustration than anything.

“Maybe you should listen to her stumpy.” Steve says quietly and you sigh. There wasn’t anything you could do now. You watch helplessly as Bucky freezes, calm wiping over his face. Then watch as he punches Steve square in the face.

“Son STOP!” Security had appeared, grabbing Bucky and pulling him away from Steve who had collapsed back into the chair nursing a bloody nose.

“Bucky calm down!” You cry desperately and for some reason it works. His body relaxes and the anger leaves his face.

“I’ll come back later. When HE isn’t here.” He says simply, letting security walk him out of the room.

“Well I didn’t think he had it in him.” Steve says, grabbing a wad of tissue and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Did you have to call him stumpy?”

“I thought he’d be over it by now.”

“His best friend was just in a car crash it’s understandable he’s a bit more sensitive than normal.” You say and Steve sighs.

“Whatever. I called your parents by the way. They’ll be here soon.”

“Thank you Steve.”

“Can you…can you just leave me alone for a little bit please. Talking makes my head hurt.” You mumble and Steve sighs again.

“Alright. Your phone is on the table next to you. Call me if you need me.” And he leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one

_It had been over 24 hours since Pietro went missing so his parents called the police and they classed him as officially missing. The police were out patrolling, search parties were sent out, but Steve refused to come home. Every so often you would watch him from your bedroom window stalk past the house but whatever you or his parents said, he wouldn’t stop looking._

_He searched all through the night and when it came to school the next day he wouldn’t go. You wanted to stay with him but your parents were having none of it. Your mum drove you to make sure you didn’t try anything stupid._

_“Hey is it true?” Bucky comes running up behind you as you walk down the corridor, coming to a halt next to your locker._

_“What?”_

_“Steve’s brother is missing.”_

_“Yeah it’s true. It’s been 48 hours now. They’re getting worried.”_

_“I’m sure they’ll find him. Maybe he ran away?”_

_“I don’t know but it’s no use speculating. Let’s just get to class ok?”_

_The day passes in a blur and before you know it you are home again, pacing your room, waiting for any news. Suddenly, your walkie talkie crackles._

_“(y/n)?” It was Steve, but it didn’t sound like Steve._

_“Steve? Did you find him?” You don’t get a response. You run to your window and see Steve standing in the middle of his room, his head ducked slightly, arms hanging loosely by his side. Without thinking you drop your walkie talkie and run down the stairs, out of your house, and bang on Steve’s front door._

_His dad answers, a blank look on his face, his eyes staring through you. You hear a noise of pure pain from the kitchen and see two policemen standing, Steve’s mum crumpled on the floor. After a while Steve’s dad just nods and steps aside, pointing up the stairs. You run past him and burst into Steve’s room._

_Steve looks up, eyes red, cheeks wet. He stumbles forward into your arms and his body shakes with sobs. You slowly lead him over to the bed and you both sit down, his arms wrapped around your waist, his face pressed into the crook of your neck. You rub his back gently and run your fingers through your hair letting him cry onto your shoulder._

_“They shot him (y/n)” He manages to whisper between deep shaky breaths. “They killed him.”_

Your parents turned up a few minutes after Steve looking sick with worry. When your dad walked in you thought he was going to pass out but thankfully he held it together. You didn’t need any more drama today.

“Oh bunny are you alright?” Your mum gushes, running over and putting her hand on your forehead.

“I’m fine mum.” You insist, letting her fuss over you.

“What happened? Steve just called us and said you were in an accident. Was he drunk? Was he high? What was he on?! Tell me I will kill that son of a bitch! Was it cocaine?! Tell me it wasn’t cocaine!”

“He wasn’t on anything dad it was a complete accident.” It takes some convincing to stop your dad attempting to hit Steve with his car to ‘show him out it felt’. By the time he had finally calmed down, visiting hours were over. Your nurse came in and let you know the doctor wanted to keep you in overnight for observation and shooed your parents away.

“Alright my love we should only need you here one night to check on your concussion ok?”

“Can I get some more painkillers for my arm?” You ask, smiling as the nurse carefully props up your pillows to make you more comfortable.

“Sure thing honey. I think the doctor said it was ok to give you something a little stronger to help you sleep if you’d want that? Sleeping with a cast on is always difficult the first couple nights.”

“Yeah that’d be good.” You thank the nurse as she shuffles off to check with the doctor, coming back a few minutes later with a syringe.

“Alright honey here ya go. Sleep tight.”

“Thank-” but she has already injected into your arm and you can feel yourself slipping into a peaceful, pain free darkness.

—

You wake up early the next morning, surprised you don’t feel that groggy from your concussion and the pain meds. You glance over to check the time on your phone, 5:30am, and you almost shout out, seeing a shape in the chair next to your bed. You squint through the dull light emitting from the corridor and make out Bucky curled up asleep in the chair, his hair falling across his face.

Your heart swells when you look at the table and see a bunch of flowers laying there with a card attached. You eye up the card, wondering if you’d be able to make it to the table and back to grab it without waking Bucky. You swing your legs out of the bed and stand, testing them. They seem ok. You take a step and almost fall, grabbing the table at the last minute to steady yourself. Taking a breath you check Bucky is still sleeping then grab the card, heading back to the bed.

Making it back without further incident you climb back into bed and let your body relax, starting the surprisingly difficult task of opening an envelope with one hand. You finally get it open using your teeth, and pull out the card. It isn’t so much a card, more of a piece of paper folded in half. On the front Bucky has stuck a photo of your tree and you can’t help but smile. You open the card, and start to read.

***

Dear (y/n),

It feels weird writing this all formally but I figured if I could think about what I wanted to say and wrote it down it would sound better than if I tried to say it. My words tend to get muddled up.

I’m sorry we fought, I didn’t want us to ever get to that place. It was just me being stupid and selfish.

I am happy for you and Steve. You have every right to be with whoever you want to be. Sorry for punching him too (but he deserved it).

Good luck dating wonder boy, you’ll need it.

Love Bucky

***

You smile and hold the card against your chest, sliding down further under the covers and letting the warmth soak into you. Slowly the warmth makes you sleepy and, your head turned towards Bucky, you fall asleep again.

_Steve doesn’t come back to school straight away. The first week after Pietro’s death he practically lived in your house. You would share a bed, holding him through the nightmares, comforting him when he needed it. In the mornings you would leave him and go to school. Your parents were generally pretty chilled having people over, but with Steve they took him under their wing. They took him food and washed his clothes, making sure he was showering and staying healthy. Your dad would sit and talk to him about football, giving him the human contact he needed sometimes to take his mind off everything._

_Then you would come home from school and fill him in on anything that was going on, showing him your notes and then sit and watch TV until dinner. He would sit close next to you, often tucked under your arm, thanking your mum when she brought in food for you to eat on the sofa rather than disturbing you._

_He didn’t want to go home that week. Not while his mum was crying through the night, stopping him from sleeping. While distant relatives would drag themselves over to the house more because they feel obliged to, not because they actually meant any of what they said. He didn’t want to be there for his dad shutting himself away from everyone, refusing to go to work or talk to his wife. He didn’t need that. So you gave him what he needed._

_After that week he went back to look after his mum and help plan the funeral, but he still didn’t come back to school. You barely saw him for two weeks after he moved back. Occasionally he would appear at the window and wave half heartedly, but only to shut the blinds before you could do anything._

_“Wonder boy is back then.” Bucky says monday morning, a month since Pietro’s death._

_“Is he?” You ask, confused. You hadn’t spoken to him in ages and you definitely had no clue he was coming back to school._

_“Yeah he’s hanging with the cool kids out front.” Bucky gestures to the front door. You grin and grab your bag, heading outside and peering around. You see the back of Steve’s head in a group of people but they head inside and out of sight before you can catch up with him. You find Bucky back inside and drop your bag to the floor, leaning against the lockers._

_“Find him?”_

_“Nah. He’ll…I’ll probably see him later.” You say, shrugging it off._

_“Sure thing. Shall we go?” You shoot one last look down the corridor, in case Steve was looking for you, then nod._

_“Alright.”_

_You see Steve at lunch, surrounded by the football team. He looked happy, laughing and joking along with them. You weren’t sure when he had started talking to these people though, he had always enjoyed football but was never part of the team._

_“You gunna go talk to him?” Bucky follows your gaze to Steve._

_“Nah. I don’t want to interrupt.” You say quietly. Bucky doesn’t mention it again._

_You finally get your chance once the final bell rings. You rush outside quickly to wait and spot Steve leaving on his own. He pauses by the carpark, waiting for someone. You feel weirdly nervous walking over to him, not entirely sure what to say._

_“Hey Steve.” His head turns slowly to you, a blank expression on his face._

_“Oh. Hey.”_

_“I didn’t realise you were coming back.”_

_“Well here I am.” You’re shocked by how blunt he is being._

_“Well…are you ok?”_

_“I’m fine ok! What do you want?” Steve blurts and you take a step back._

_“I wanted to know how you are.”_

_“I don’t want to talk to you about this.” He mutters. His eyes flick up over your shoulder and you turn, seeing his new football friends approaching._

_“Why don’t you want to talk, what’s going on?”_

_“Just go away alright! This is all your fucking fault!” The football guys are sniggering behind you, listening to Steve shouting._

_“What do you mean-”_

_“If you hadn’t let Pietro skip school that day this would never have happened. You should have stopped him!”_

_“I had no idea what he was doin-”_

_“Save it. I don’t want to hear your stupid excuses.”_

_“You tell her Steve!” Someone eggs him on from behind you and a tear rolls down your cheek._

_“I thought we were frien-”_

_“Friends?! Ha! I just hung out with the pathetic new girl because my mum felt sorry for you. Did you ever think someone like me could be friends with someone like you?” He laughs, the guys behind you joining in. “I thought I could at least get lucky but you don’t put out do you, you little prude. Unless it’s with fucking stumpy. Who knew you had a thing with freaks missing arms.”_

_The crowd roars with laughter, Steve’s face determined. You back away slowly, then turn and run away from him. You aren’t looking where you’re going and run headlong into Bucky._

_“I heard everything.” He says, holding you tightly in his arms. “Let’s go.”_

_“I didn’t mean…it wasn’t…he…” You mutter between sobs._

_“I know. Come on.” He walks you home slowly, rubbing your back. You head straight to your room and sit on the edge of your bed crying, leaving Bucky to explain to your parents what had happened. He appears a few minutes later with a glass of water and some chocolate your mum had given him. You sip the water and let Bucky wrap you up in his arms again. You lay down and cover yourself with a blanket and cry yourself to sleep, Bucky cradling you, stroking your hair soothingly._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, flashbacks are over now. Everything from the past has been told. We are completely in the present now :)

You wake up Sunday and find Bucky gone.

“Good morning my love.” Your nurse says, pottering in and walking around fiddling with things.

“The guy that was here last night? When did he go?”

“Ah yes. I shouldn’t have let him in, but he made a very compelling case. He left about five minutes ago.” The nurse smiles coyly at you, taking the flowers he had left and smelling them.

“What did he say?” You ask curiously, taking the flowers when she holds them out.

“Said he had to be in here. Said you were the love of his life. He meant it.” You stare at her, mouth open, unable to say anything. “The doctor will be here in a sec my love. You just have a think.”

“Thank you.” You say slowly, your eyes watching the nurse as she leaves with a smug smile on her face.

You sit staring at the door for a good ten minutes before the doctor turns up, just thinking. He says they’ve contacted your parents to collect you and you’re free to go. You just have to call them if you get any issues with your head and keep your cast dry.

Your dad comes to collect you and you keep your eyes fixed on the road in front of you the entire journey home, flashes of the crash shooting into your mind whenever a car approaches you. But you make it home in one piece and find a small mountain of cards, flowers and chocolates waiting for you. How the news of the crash had gotten out so quickly you didn’t know but hey, you weren’t going to turn down free chocolate.

Your mum has made a huge dinner of all your favourites, which she has to help you cut up thanks to the whopping great cast on your arm. After dinner your arm starts to ache, so you take some of the lovely strong medication your doctor had prescribed and find yourself dropping off on the sofa.

“Come on bunny. Bed time.” Your mum helps you up gently and walks you upstairs, tucking you into bed.

“Mumma.” You mutter in a half asleep, medicated daze.

 

“Yes?”

“Can the walkie?” You mutter, trying to point at the walkie talkie on your desk. The sound is down but it keeps lighting up, Steve trying to talk. “Walkie mum walkie!!!”

“Alright alright here.” She says, finally working out what your incoherent mumbling means. She grabs the walkie talkie and hands it to you, you cradling it to your chest waiting for her to leave. When she shuts the door you fiddle with your one hand to turn the volume up and listen.

“(y/n)? Can you hear me? Helloooo?”

“Steve…” You mumble through the receiver, too tired to talk much more.

“Oh you’re home! How are you feeling?”

“Fantabulous.” You mumble, just about managing to push the button so Steve can hear you.

“Good good. So are we still on for our date tomorrow?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Sweet. See you at school tomorrow?”

“Steve…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” You slur your words, almost half asleep, not entirely sure what was going on thanks to the medication.

“You…what?”

“You have nice…” You yawn deeply. “teeth.”

“Well…thanks? I guess?”

“You’re mean to Buck though.”

“Well he did punch me.”

“nah nah naaaah.” You fall asleep for a brief second, a snore waking you up and you continue talking as if nothing had happened. “All the time calling him…him stumpy nd that.” And at that, you fall asleep, the walkie talkie rolling out of your hand onto the floor, anything else Steve says

You wake up Monday morning with a thudding headache and a pain shooting down your arm. With a groan you drag yourself out of bed and struggle into some comfy clothes, attempting to do your makeup with only your good arm, which proved difficult. Who knew applying makeup with your non dominant hand was so difficult?

“Bunny?” You hear your mums voice from the doorway.

“Oh mum good. Can you open my mascara for me?” You hold out the tube and she takes is slowly, twisting it open and handing it back.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go back to school today?”

“Yeah I’m fine. it’s my senior year mum I can’t afford to miss anything.” You say, brushing wobbly strokes of mascara through your lashes.

“Well…at least let me drive you ok? And take your painkillers with you. And call me if you need to and I will come and pick you up right away.”

“Ok mum. I’ll be fine I promise.” You say in what you help is a reassuring tone. It doesn’t help that you get a sharp pain through your arm and wince as you say it, but she seems to tell you are determined to go in. She disappears and reappears a few minutes later with some toast, helping you pack your bag and get sorted.

When you get to school, as soon as you walk through the front doors, people surround you.

“Are you ok?”

“I heard the car was on fire!”

“Someone said four people died!”

“Bodies everywhere.”

“Lost your arm.”

“Brain damage.”

“Two weeks to live.”

“Rivers of blood!!!”

“Bucky!” You shout over the crowd, spotting him in your normal space by the locker. He looks over and see’s you swamped, instantly wading in to pull you out.

“Oi. Back off people!” He shouts, shooing the crowds away. They back off reluctantly, eager to hear your accounts of the apparent blood bath.

“Thank you.” You sigh, Bucky pulling you into a gentle hug when everyone has left. “My head is killing me.”

“Why are you back already?!” Bucky asks, brushing a piece of hair out of your face.

“I didn’t want to miss too much. I need to ace my finals. I’ll be fine.”

“Well if you start to feel bad or anything just call me-”

“You sound like my mother Bucky.” You say with a laugh, fiddling with your locker. “I could use your help though.”

“Your wish is my command.” He jokes, bowing, then unlocking your locker and finding all of your books. You try to take them off him but he holds tightly.

“I need those pal.”

“I’ll walk you.” He says firmly, setting off towards your first class.

“But you’ll be late to your lessons.” You protest.

“Don’t care. Come on.” You hurry off beside him, suppressing a smile.

You make it through the day, thanks to Bucky, with surprising ease. He is perfect. He calls your mum after every class to let you know you’re ok and he is with you, you call her at lunch to just keep her in the loop, Bucky walks you to every class and carries your bag and all your books along with his. You stay late after the bell in the library, working through some essay points with Bucky, after he got permission from your mother of course.

It got to about 5 when the librarian kicked you out. You’d finished your work ages ago and just spent the time talking about everything. College next year, what you wanted in the future etc etc. It was just so comfortable. Which made it so much more of a shock when you walked out of the library, arm in arm with Bucky, laughing and happy, to find Steve standing waiting.

“Steve?” You unhook your arm with Bucky and stand awkwardly, your eyes flicking between the two of them.

“You ready to go?” He asks, not looking at Bucky.

“Go where?” You ask, confused.

“Our date? You said you were good to go last night?” You hear Bucky make a noise of disgust from beside you.

“I’m going home (y/n), i’ll see you later.”

“Buck-” You call, but he has already stalked off down the corridor and doesn’t look back.

“Sorry Steve.” you turn back to him and note the smug look on his face. “I completely forgot. I was pretty out of it last night. Strong painkillers for my arm and all that.”

“Did you want to rearrange?”

“No no.” You rub your temples slowly. “It’s fine. I said I would go. Let me just call my mum first. She’ll worry if I don’t come home without letting her know where I am.”

“Alright. I’ll wait here.” He smiles as you pull out your phone and walk out of earshot. “Hi mum…yeah i’m fine…yeah…i’m going for dinner with Steve so I won’t be home just yet…no mum we are walking…yes mum i’ll be careful…ok yeah love you…bye.”

“All good?” Steve asks as you walk back over to him.

“Yeah, we walking through right?”

“Yeah. I tried to convince my mum after they cut the top off the car it was perfectly usable as a convertible, but she didn’t buy it.”

“Wonder why.” The pair of you laugh, the sound echoing through the empty hallway as you make your way towards the exit. The sound dies, leaving you in an eerie quiet, the only noise being your shoes against the floor.

“So Dos Bandidos yeah?” You ask once you are outside, breaking the increasingly awkward silence.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Intriguing.” The pair of you make small talk as you walk, and as you do you realise how little you and Steve have in common anymore. He had his football and those friends. You had Bucky and your books. You were both very different people and it made it strange. It didn’t feel like it used to, and you weren’t sure you liked it.

“Ok, here were are.” Steve stops and grins.

“We are at my house.”

“Technically we are at my house. Come on.” He takes hold of your hand and pulls you towards his front door, unlocking it and leading you inside. You shut the door behind and Steve tugs on your arm again, pulling you up the stairs into his room. He lets go of your hand and you let it drop to your side, standing just inside of Steve’s room.

“Well this hasn’t changed in the slightest.” You mutter, looking around. The walls are still plastered in superhero posters, comics scattered around the room, Captain America bed spread laid neatly across the mattress. 

“You coming?” You glance over at Steve who is now sitting on the floor on a blanket. In the middle of the blanket is a spread of your favourite foods from Dos Bandidos, along with two mini sombreros.

“Wow. This is amazing.” You say with a laugh as you sit down opposite Steve, leaning your back against his bed.

“Well without my car it would have been a long walk so I convinced my dad to drive me earlier while you were in the library.” Steve explains, piling food onto a plate for you. He hands it over and you balance it on your lap, digging in with your fingers, the only acceptable way to eat food from Dos Bandidos.

“Is Bet still there?” You ask with a mouthful of rice, thinking about the cheerful lady who sat you during your first visit and who later went on to become a very good friend.

“Oh yeah. You should have seen her when I walked in. She was practically crying. Gave me so much extra food.”

“Bless her. I miss that place.”

“When I get a new car we can go all the time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You smile and feel yourself filling with warmth, glad to be back here. You both sit in silence eating, occasionally your eyes meet and you feel your cheeks flush red.

“I forgot how good those tacos were.” Steve notes when you’ve finished eating and you nod in agreement, wiping your mouth contently.

“So what next Rogers. You officially won me over with this fine spread.”

“How bout a movie? I don’t think I could manage much else after all that food.” He suggests with a shrug.

“Sounds good to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is the chapter the trigger warnings are relevant too. If you aren't comfortable reading non consensual sexual advances/themes of rape don't read this chapter xx

“Sweet.” Steve grins and jumps up, grabbing his laptop. He props up his pillow and sits on his bed, legs outstretched. He pats the bed next to him and you sit beside him, very close considering he only has a single.

“So, what are we watching?” You ask, watching as Steve’s opens his laptop and loads up Netflix.

“What do you fancy?” He asks, scrolling through.

“Whatever. You chose.”

“Alright then.” Steve looks at you and smiles, turning back and clicking on the first film he see’s which turns out to be The Devil Wears Prada.

“Classic.” You chuckle, noting how Steve is leaning slightly so your shoulders are brushing together. The film starts and you sit quietly, laughing every now and then.

“I’m really glad you came today.” You hear Steve almost whisper half way through the film. You turn and see him watching you closely, his eyes locked on yours. Then, he leans forward and for the first time, your lips touch. Your hand moves automatically to the back of his neck and you pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Steve’s hand moves across to your side so he is leaning over you, his tongue sweeping a tantilising line across your bottom lip. Your lips part and you lose yourself in the feel of Steve’s lips against yours.

Then, his hand is on your thigh, the other on your side. He pulls you down so you are lying flat on the bed, his hand moving further up your thigh, his other hand sliding up your shirt.

“Steve…” You mutter into the kiss. He moves his lips from yours and instead presses them against your neck. “Steve stop.”

“Relax.” He mumbles into your neck, his hands working to unbutton your jeans.

“Steve.” You repeat with more urgency. You try to move but he presses his weight on top of you, sliding his hand down the front of your jeans.

“I thought you wanted this.” He bites your earlobe gently, his hands all over your body.

“Steve!” You cry, using your good hand to try and push him off of you.

“Come on (y/n) it’ll be good I swear.”

“Stop Steve.” Tears are welling in your cheeks as you desperately try to get off the bed. You look to your side and see a book on Steve’s bedside table. Reaching and grabbing it, you swing wildly and whack Steve in the head and he finally moves back.

“What the fuck?” He cries, holding the side of his head. You scramble off of his bed and frantically try to rebutton your jeans, but you can’t with only one hand, you are panicking, you can’t breathe. Steve stands and walks towards you and you almost fall over trying to get back.

“Stay away from me.” You shout through tears, still trying to button up your jeans.

“Come on I thought you liked me!” He protests.

“I do…did. I’m not ready Steve!” You cry, abandoning your jean button and grabbing your bag.

“Wait where are you going?” He stands in front of the door, blocking your exit.

“Let me out!” You punch his chest desperately but it does nothing.

“I was so right you are such a fucking prude. What girl doesn’t put out? I bought you dinner and everything! You fucking owe me after all the fucking shit you pulled.”

“I don’t owe you anything you bastard.” You finally push past him and run out of the house, almost falling down the stairs in your hurry. You don’t even consider going to your house, instead running the opposite direction towards Bucky’s. You are running, clothes askew, tears rolling heavily down your cheeks.

You get to Bucky’s house and bang on the door, leaning heavily against the porch wall. His mum answers, her face full of concern.

“Is…Bucky…Bucky…” You gasp as his mum looks on in shock.

“He’s out (y/n) are you ok?!”

“Where?” You ask desperately, ignoring her question.

“He said something about the park but-” Before she can finish talking you are racing off again, ignoring her shouts after you. It doesn’t take you long to make it to the park and when you do you pause, practically choking for breath, your eyes swivelling manically, looking for Bucky.

Then you see him. He is under your tree, leaning back against it. Nat, the girl who was constantly asking him out, standing on her tiptoes in front of him. His hands on her waist, her lips on his. You stop breathing for a few seconds, staggering forwards towards him. It takes him a while to break the kiss and see you, standing silently, staring.

“What?” He shoots at you, grabbing Nat’s hand and walking towards you.

“What are you…with…with her?” You ask, confused and hurt.

“Oh so I’m not allowed to date people now? You off fawning over wonder boy Rogers all the time. Maybe what me and Nat have is special.” He winds his arm around her waist and she grins as he pulls her close against him.

“He…I…” You stumble over your words.

“Didn’t you have an amazing date to get to. Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll give you that good night kiss you always dreamt of.” His mocking tone makes Nat laugh. You feel a pain growing inside your chest as you turn away from him and walk away. You aren’t even thinking, just walking in autopilot back to your house where your mum is standing in the doorway, waiting.

“Bunny what happened? Bucky’s mum called me. Bunny?” You don’t speak, only walking up to her and collapsing into her arms, sobbing. She doesn’t ask anymore questions, instead leading you inside and upstairs, tucking you into your bed. She sits with you for a good while, stroking your hair gently until your sobs lessen.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” She whispers, seeming to sense you weren’t ready to talk about it, giving you your time and space.

“Thank you mummy.” You mutter into your pillow. She kisses you gently on the forehead and leaves quietly. You just lie there, crying into your pillow, unable to sleep with the last hour of your day replaying over and over in your mind.

You don’t know when you finally fall asleep, it seemed like forever you were lying in bed feeling Steve’s hands running across your body, watching Bucky kissing Nat under your tree. Your mum wakes you up gently at about midday with a cup of tea, perching on the side of your bed as you sip.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks slowly, and you notice your dad lurking in the hallway, listening in. You open your mouth, but the thought of reliving everything makes you feel sick, so you shake your head silently.

“Well alright. You can have a day off alright. Don’t push yourself to go back to school though. I know you were fine after your crash but mental health is just as important as physical ok Bunny?”

“Thanks mum.” You mutter into your tea.

“We’ll be downstairs when you are ready.” She smiles and leaves your room.

You grab your laptop and spend the rest of the day surrounded by DVD’s, binge watching any films you can get your hands on. Your mum appears occasionally with more tea and plates of food, and doesn’t question why your copy of The Devil Wears Prada has been snapped into multiple pieces and thrown in the bin. She doesn’t ask why when you ask her to take your walkie talkie and destroy it, instead a look of realisation spreading across her face. This is then swapped for one of steely determination and you watch as she makes her way around your room. At first you don’t realise what she is doing, but then you understand. She makes her way towards your door, holding in her arms anything Steve has ever given to you and any photos with him.

“He can’t hurt you anymore.” She says simply, taking everything away, and a feeling of calm washes over you. You feel yourself relax and you slip down under your duvet, letting yourself fall asleep with a clear mind.

That night you sit down with her and confirm her worst fears. She holds you tightly in her arms and rocks you gently, telling you everything will be ok and she will do everything in her power to keep him away from you. She tells you to take all the time you need, and that this isn’t something anyone can be expected to get over immediately. Getting it off your chest, letting those thoughts out in the open seems to rid your mind of them. You give the thoughts to your mum to look after and let your mind worry about other things.

You go back to school the following Monday, not having heard from either Steve or Bucky the entire time you were away. Not that it surprised you. Your mum drives you to school so you arrive just as the bell is ringing so you can avoid the rush of the hallway. She had called ahead and spoken to the Principal who was behind you completely. She offered to pull Steve out of classes, move you to others so you didn’t have to see him.

But you decline, knowing that it would only draw more attention to everything, and you didn’t want to give Steve the satisfaction. You arrived at school Monday morning and walked into your first class with your head held high, ignoring the whispered rumours being passed around you.

By avoiding your locker and staying in the library during breaks, you don’t need to see Steve or Bucky, the only two friends you had a week ago, now gone. You drew reassurance from the fact you only had a month left of senior year, your finals quickly approaching gave you even more reason to retreat into yourself and spend all your time in the library. Nobody questioned it, nobody seemed to care.

It is your second week back when Bucky finds you. You had stayed behind school in the library, waiting for the crowds to die down. After a good couple of hours, you pack up your things and head out. What you didn’t bargain for was finding Bucky waiting next to your locker as you went to put away your books.

“What do you want?” You mumble, pushing him aside so you can enter your locker combination.

“Well I’ve had radio silence from you the past three weeks. What’s been going on?” He asks, sounding concerned.

“Like you care.”

“I do care! My mum said you turned up at my house asking for me in a real mess, that day you saw me with Nat-”

“Oh yeah. How is Natasha.” You ask, slamming the locker shut and turning to glare at him. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“Well she likes me. I can’t spend my whole life chasing you can I?! I thought you’d be super happy with Rogers by now anyway.”

“He…that didn’t work out.” You say simply, biting your lip and fighting back tears.

“What? Why what happened?” He asks, now looking genuinely concerned.

“It’s…nothing. It’s fine.” You brush it off but you can tell he isn’t convinced.

“Hey Buck you coming?” You hear a voice from the end of the hallway call, and see Nat walking towards you, a smug smile on her face.

“Gimme a sec.” He waves his hand at her dismissively and turns back to you. “What did Steve do to you?”

“You should go. Nat is waiting.” You say quietly, brushing past him and heading for the door, not looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m out tomorrow evening - I won tickets to a special screening of Batman v Superman! So you can have this part early. Only a one off time you get it early, so enjoy!

You don’t see Bucky again all week, catching only glimpses of his figure being dragged here and there by Nat constantly. It gets to the weekend when you hear a knock. Your bedroom door is open and you listen curiously as your mum answers the door.

“Hi Amelia, is (y/n) here?” Bucky’s voice drifts up the stairs.

“Let me go check if she’s awake.” Your mum replies, followed by quick footsteps up the stairs. Your mum pokes your head round the door and see’s you waiting. “Do you want to see him?” She whispers.

“Not particularly. I went to tell him what had happened with Steve and he blew me off to make out with some girl.” You say with a shrug. Your mum opens her mouth, then closes it again and nods, backing out of the room. You hear her make her way downstairs, then mumbled voices coming from the hallway. You strain your ears but you can’t hear a word they are saying until-

“HE DID WHAT?!” Bucky’s shout echoes around the house, making you jump.

“Bucky-” Your mum’s calming voice follows it but this apparently does nothing, as Bucky storms up the stairs into you room.

“Why the FUCK didn’t you tell me?!” He shouts, red in the face.

“I tried to tell you that day by the tree but you were a tad preoccupied.” You spit back at him.

“Well if you had said something obviously I would have-”

“It doesn’t matter Bucky ok you have Nat now.”

“Like fuck it doesn’t matter.” He growls, spinning around and storming out of your room.

“Shit…” You mutter, jumping out of bed and chasing after him.

“I’m sorry I thought if he knew!” Your mum calls desperately when she sees you running down the stairs towards the open front door.

“It’s alright he would have found out eventually.” You sigh. “Did he-”

“No he ran past Steve’s house.” Your mum answers your question without needing to hear it.

“Oh…well that’s good?”

“Depends on where he is going instead.” Your mum muses, slowly shutting the front door.

You run back up to your room and try call Bucky, but he isn’t answering his phone. He doesn’t answer his phone all weekend, and it is only when it comes to Monday when you don’t see him at school that you get really worried.

After school you head straight for his house, his mum opening the door after your frantic knocking. When she see’s you, she pulls you into a hug, holding you tightly against her.

“Urmm…thanks?” You say when she lets you go, slightly confused. “Oh…did my mum speak to you?”

“Bucky came home in a state on Saturday. He didn’t tell me everything but…I’m sorry hunny.”

“Thank you.” You smile at her and feel instantly at home. “Is Bucky here? I didn’t see him at school today.”

“He…maybe it would be best for you to come back another time dear.” Her smile fades and she glances up the stairs.

“Why? What happened?” You ask. She sighs and moves backwards, letting you step inside the house. She shuts the door and beckons for you to follow her into the kitchen.

“Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?”

“I’m fine. What’s going on?” You ask again, a feeling of dread growing in your stomach.

“I wouldn’t normally say anything, it’s for him to deal with. But I know how much you two mean to each other so I figure it would be better you hear it from me first rather than whatever mess of truth and lies Bucky choses to tell you instead.”

“I appreciate that.” You nod gratefully before she continues.

“Well…after he saw you on Saturday and found out what happened with you and that awful boy, he came back in a right proper rage. You should have seen him, shouting, punching things, throwing things. I had to hide my good china! But after a while in his room I thought he had calmed down, but then he appeared with his baseball bat and boy that wasn’t a good sign. I tried to stop him but he stormed out of the house.”

“Oh god…” You mutter and you can tell you’re going pale.

“So I was sitting here worried sick for a good hour waiting for him, when I hear a knock on the door. I run over and when I open it Bucky is lying on the floor completely battered and bruised, blood everywhere. It was horrible. From what I gathered from his muttering, he went to football practice to find Steve and took a swing at him. Obviously that didn’t go down well with the team and Bucky didn’t stand a chance. Someone took pity on him after and drove him home but I just…it was horrible. He couldn’t stand. He has two broken ribs, a black eye, bruises and cuts all over his body.”

“I need to see him.” You stand up and walk out of the kitchen, Bucky’s mum doing nothing to stop you. She knew this had to happen. You storm up the stairs, more angry at yourself than anything, and burst into Bucky’s room. All anger instantly fades when you see him lying in bed, looking completely broken. He looks up when you walk in and an odd expression passes over his face. It is then you notice Nat sitting on a chair next to his bed.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She stands up and storms over to you, her bright red hair flying angrily behind her.

“I…what?” You stand your ground, Nat standing incredible close to you, anger in her eyes.

“Nat stop it.” Bucky tried to sit up but winces instantly, falling back down onto the pillows.

“No I won’t stop it, it’s her fucking fault!”

“How is this my fault?” You demand, pulling yourself up so you are taller than her.

“If he wasn’t defending you he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. He can’t get over you because you just love having two guys attention on you all the damn time so you just lead him on! So of course it’s your fault.”

“Natasha…” Bucky groans and she spins round to face him.

“No Bucky!” She cries, turning back to you. “My boyfriend got beaten up and it’s your fault. I want you the fuck out of here.”

“You know what.” You say, holding your hands up in surrender. “I can’t deal with this anymore. You win, ok?”

“What do you mean I win? This was never a competition.” She spits.

“Well clearly it was to you! You don’t even know him!”

“I know more than you. We are dating!” She shoots back.

“Oh really. So you know that he likes jam sandwiches without butter. That he doesn’t like the dark because it makes him feel alone and empty. That he lost his arm in a car crash but when he isn’t wearing his prosthetic he can sometimes feel as if his real arm was still there. That you are the complete opposite to his type. That his favourite movie is Legally Blonde and his favourite book is The Boy in Striped Pyjamas. That every year for as long as I can remember he has done one of those stupid adopt an animal things for his mum because she can’t have a pet because he is allergic to animal hair. Did you know all of that? Huh?” You finish, your breathing heavy, cheeks flushed. You wait for Nat to say something but she just stares, mouth slightly open.

“I…” She finally says quietly.

“Yeah. I thought so.” You take one last look at Bucky, who has the strangest expression on his face, before turning and storming out of his room.

“(y/n)? What happened?” You pass Bucky’s mum as you stomp out of the house.

“Ask Natasha.” You shoot over your shoulder, slamming the front door behind you as you leave.

By the time you get home your anger has ebbed away, leaving only sadness. You had lost Bucky for good now, with Nat looming over him there was no way you’d be able to see him. Your sadness was nicely accompanied by a feeling of crippling guilt. You should have stopped Bucky from going to Steve. You should have done something.

—

You spend a whole week at school without Bucky, without anyone. You spend your time studying, avoiding Steve and generally trying to get through your last few weeks in school as easily as possible. The following Monday, Bucky returned, walking slowly with Nat on his arm. You watched as she spent the whole day fawning over him, playing up the injuries. She clearly loved the attention.

“Hey! (y/n)!” You are leaving after your last class when you hear Bucky shouting after you.

“What?” You ask, not stopping walking. He matches your pace, although with a slight limp. You sigh and slow slightly so he can walk more comfortably.

“I wanted to talk to you about the other day.” He says, opening the door for you. You walk out and sigh stopping to talk.

“There is nothing to talk about.” You say simply.

“Yeah heard that before.” He mutters under his breath, leaning against the wall.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing nothing.”

“Whatever.” You start walking again and hear Bucky swearing behind you, then he jogs up behind you to catch up with you again.

“Come on hear me out. Please.”

“Give me one good reason why.”

“I broke up with Nat.” You pause at Bucky’s words, looking straight forward, and thinking.

“Alright fine. But not here in case I feel the urge to hit you. Come with me.”

You and Bucky walk back to your place in silence. You see him out of the corner of your eye turning to look at you every now and then. Occasionally someone will walk towards you and Bucky moves closer to you to make room on the sidewalk, his fingers brushing yours. When you finally make it home and up to your room, you throw your bag down and stand in the middle of the room.

“So. What do you want to talk about?” You ask, feeling awkward now you and Bucky were alone.

“I wanted to apologise.”

“For what?”

“Everything! For going out with Nat, for not listening to you, for letting her shout at you, for not being honest with you. For bloody kissing you under that tree last year! I’m just sorry!”

“Well why did you do it all then?” You demand, moving closer to Bucky.

“Because I love you!” He shouts, looking uncertain.

“You…what? Why would that effect anythi-”

“I did it to make you jealous.” Bucky says reluctantly, his eyes on the floor.

“To make me jealous? Because of Steve?”

“I didn’t know what else to do!”

“You could have told me!” You exclaim, throwing your hands up in frustration.

“Oh yeah because me showing my feelings before has gone soooo well.”

“Look. You can’t just come here and tell me you love me like that it’s not fair!” You say, jabbing Bucky in the chest angrily. You barely touch him, but he recoils, his hand moving to his chest, his face pained. “Oh god…I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine.” He says heavily, rubbing his chest gingerly.

“Let me see.” You say slowly, walking over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky freezes as you carefully unbutton his shirt, pulling it aside so you can see the bruises scattering his chest. Your mouth falls open at the purple dotted all over his body, his ribs outlined in black and green. You trace your fingers over his skin, slowly pushing his shirt off his shoulders, pulling it off his arms and letting it drop to the floor.

He stays still, his head tipped slightly down, watching you as you inspect every part of him. With a shuddering breath, you dip your head and gently graze your lips over one of the bruises, feeling Bucky’s breath hitch. You work your way down his body, kissing every scratch, bruise and mark on him.

“(y/n)” He finally mutters, his voice deep and husky.

“Shhh.” You take his hand and lead him to your bed, perching on the edge with him next to you. You kiss up his neck, along his jaw and onto his cheek, then you pause. Bucky makes the last leap, pressing his hand against your cheek and touching his lips gently against yours. As soon as they touch you crave more, instantly leaning into him and deepening the kiss. Your hand moves up to his head and you wind your fingers into his hair, the tension making Bucky moan slightly into your mouth.

“Fuckin hell.” You mutter, grabbing his belt buckle and scooting back so you are leaning against your pillows, pulling Bucky so he is hovered over you. You bend your leg so your knee is pressing against Bucky and he gasps, breaking the kiss to look at you.

“I don’t want to hurt you, with your arm.” He says hesitantly.

“Oh don’t worry about me. Don’t ruin the mood.” You joke, your fingernails gently raking down his chest.

“What about your parents?”

“They’re out for dinner it’s fine will you kiss me already.”

Bucky grins and ducks his head, gently biting your bottom lip. You arch your back, pushing your body closer to his. His hands tug at the hem of your top and you lean forward slightly, letting him pull the material up. Up, and then get stuck on your cast.

“Urmm…” He mumbles, fiddling with your sling, the cast and your tshirt.

“Hang on.” You rip off the sling and lift off your top, throwing it across the room. You pause, then reach your hand behind your back and unhook your bra, sliding it off and throwing it to join your tshirt. You look at Bucky and shrug. “Just to make life easier.”

“Well I can’t say I’m complaining.” He says, his eyes sweeping across your body. He leans down and your lips crash together, his hands roaming your body, every part of you sensitive to his touch. You go to roll Bucky so you are perched on top, but manage to get your arm stuck in the covers and tug on the cast, making you wince from the pain. At the same time, Bucky falls onto his broken rib and cries out, clutching his side. You both sit up, panting, stare at eachother for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

“Maybe we should wait. You know, until we aren’t injured.” You suggest, running a hand gently down Bucky’s chest.

“Good shout.” He nods, a huge smile on his face. He jumps off the bed and retrieves your tops, handing yours to you so you can pull them back on. After the pair of you get under the covers and lean gently against each other, careful not to cause any more pain.

“I’m sorry it took me this long to realise.” You say quietly after a while. Bucky’s hand strokes small patterns on your leg under the covers.

“Realise what?” He asks, turning to look at you. You turn to meet his eye and feel warmth spread through your entire body, a giddy feeling rising in you. A feeling you had been suppressing for years that you could finally allow to the surface. You take your time taking in everything about him, every detail of his face. Every detail you already knew, but were now looking at in a completely different light.

“Realise that it was you all along.”

You stay in bed, watching TV and talking until you hear your parents arrive home. You mother instantly comes upstairs and her head pokes around the door. She stares for a few seconds, before smiling gently.

“You two ok?”

“Yeah we’re good mum. Thanks.” You say, leaning slightly closer into Bucky, whose arm winds around your shoulder.

“Well let me know if you need anything, ok?”

“We will.” She gives you a knowing look and you feel your cheeks flush as she leaves, shutting the door quietly.

“She took that well.” Bucky notes, turning his head to look at you.

“I think she saw it coming.” You laugh, only to jump as your dad bursts into the room.

“Bucky!” He cries, and the pair of you sit up, your mum lurking in the doorway looking concerned.

“I don’t know-” She starts, before your dad strides over to the bed, where Bucky is now sitting bolt upright, his face pale.

“Sir-”

“Thank you.” You dad says, holding out his hand. Your mum smiles, and you sigh, watching as Bucky takes your dad’s hand. He shakes it quickly, Bucky still looking confused.

“For what?”

“Taking care of her. You’re a good kid.”

“It’s nothing-”

“Well in that case you better keep it up. I know where you live.”

“Ok dear!” Your mum cuts in, pulling your dad backwards gently. “Thats enough, I think he gets the idea.”

“Alright. Well. Yes.” You dad grunts, turning and storming out of the room.

“Don’t forget you have school tomorrow guys.”

“Oh come on mum do we have to go? We are both super hurt and stuff.” You whine, pushing out your bottom lip and pouting.

“Yes.” She says simply, giving you a stern look before walking out and shutting the door.

“Ugh. School.” You groan, pressing your head against Bucky’s chest as you both relax into the pillows again.

—

You get through the rest of the year with little issue besides the stressing over finals and college applications. Once everything was done you could finally relax, and enjoy yourself. School was over, all that was left now was graduation and prom.

You and Bucky were at your tree, high in the branches, enjoying the time off, and the summer breeze gently rustling the leaves.

“So. Prom.” Bucky mumbles. He was a few branches higher than you, and he swings his leg, nudging your arm, now out of its cast.

“What about it?” You ask, paying more attention to the red vines you were plaiting.

“Well it’s next week.”

“Yuh huh.” You mutter, gnawing on the end of your red vine plait.

“Will you go with me?”

“Whacaghck?!” Was the noise you made as you choked on your red vine plait.

“Wanna try that again?” Bucky chuckles, waiting for you to finish coughing up red vine.

“You want to go to the prom?”

“Do I not look like somebody who would want to go to the prom?” Bucky asks in mock insult, swinging down so he is dangling from a branch above you, how head level with yours.

“Well you left it a bit late Buck. I’ve only got a week to find a dress, shoes, get the tickets-”

“I have the tickets.” Bucky cuts across you, looking vaguely sheepish.

“You…you what?” You ask, shocked. Bucky drops to the ground and you do the same, landing just in front of him. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of tickets to your prom.

“I got them a couple months ago…just you know…in case.” He says, not making eye contact.

“You’ve had them for all this time. Even through the whole Steve-”

“You deserved your prom.” He cuts across you again, Steve still a sore spot. “So, go with me?”

“Of course.”

“Awesome.” Bucky grins, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. You smile and reach forward, grabbing the front of his jumper. You pull him towards you and kiss him deeply, feeling him relax against you, his arms wrapping around your waist.

“We need to get you a suit!” You say suddenly after breaking the kiss, prom plans quickly forming in your mind.

“Do we have to.” He moans, pouting slightly and trying to kiss you again. You turn your head slightly so his lips only find your cheek and you keep talking.

“Yeah so if we go to the suit shop later I can go dress shopping tomorrow right? Then…” You pause, Bucky who had started kissing gently down your neck leaning back to see why you had stopped.

“Then what?”

“Then are we gunna get a room?” You ask mischievously, grinning up at Bucky.

“Man I LOVE prom!” He cries, grabbing your hand and pulling you.

“Where are we going?” You ask with a laugh.

“I need to buy a suit!”

Bucky walks you back to his house, grabbing his mum’s keys off the counter slowly and quietly. He shushes you and ushers you out of the house again, wincing when he hears the front door open just as you reach the car.

“James Buchanan Barnes where do you think you’re going with my car?” You hear his mum shout from the porch.

“Muuuum.” He whines, his mum crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. “You know I hate my full name.”

“Why are you taking my car?” She asks again. “Hi (y/n)” She says as an afterthought, waving at you.

“Hiya Mrs Barnes.” You call back.

“We’re going to buy a suit.” Bucky mumbles, his mum walking down the drive towards you.

“A suit? What do you need a suit for?” She asks, stopping next to Bucky, looking between you and him.

“We urr…just for…you know. Stuff.” Bucky mutters.

“Prom is next week.” You say, Bucky’s mum’s face lighting up.

“Prom?!” She cries.

“(Y/N)” Bucky shouts, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Why did you tell her?!”

“Oh my god I need to get your father.”

“You really don't” Bucky protests, but his mother has already run into the house, appearing quickly with buckys father in tow.

“Alright son take this.” His dad said gruffly, handing over some notes from his wallet.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks, squinting suspiciously at his dad, the notes in his hand.

“Money for a suit, and tickets or whatever else you need.”

“Dad I have money-” Bucky starts, but his dad cuts him off.

“You treat this girl right you hear. Give her the best prom you can boy. Take the money and shut up about it.” His dad says definitively, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket and walking back inside.

“(y/n) have you got a dress yet? What colour are you going for? Can I come and see you try them on? I-” Bucky’s mom walks round the car towards you while talking quickly, her cheeks flushing red from excitement.

“MOM!” Bucky shouts, getting her attention. She stops and turns to look at him, eyes wide, a face of pure innocence. “Calm yourself, and go back inside would you? We need to go!”

“But-” She protests, but it’s short lived.

 

“No mother. Go away. You’ll see the dress on prom night and I’m sure you’ll take a ridiculous amount of photos anyway.”

“Fine.” She agrees, pouting slightly, traipsing back inside.

“Quick get in the car before she gets back.” Bucky says hurriedly, the pair of you jumping in the car and slamming the doors shut. Before his mom can even think of something else to say and turn, Bucky is pulling out of the drive and speeding off towards town.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well that was quite something.” You say with a laugh, relaxing back into the car seat.

“I knew that would happen.” He grumbles, brushing his floppy hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah well she’s your mum, she’s excited. All mum’s get excited about prom.” You say with a shrug. “How much money did your dad give you anyway?”

 

“I didn’t look. Here, count it.” He says, rummaging in his pocket and passing you the wad of now crumpled notes.

“Buck there’s like five hundred dollars here.” You say slowly, leafing through the notes.

“What are you on about.”

“I’m not even kidding. Two hundreds, four fifties and five twenties.” You count out what you’re holding, looking at Bucky with wide eyes.

“Holy shit.” He cries, slapping his palm against the steering wheel in excitement.

“That was overly generous…” You mutter, still shocked.

“Well he ain’t getting it back now. We’re going shopping.”

“Let’s do it.”

When you and Bucky make it to town, it’s late enough that it’s not too busy, most people having already done their shopping. You first head to the suit shop, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of choices, especially considering how similar the majority of them looked.

“What colour do you want?” You ask, wandering slowly around the shop.

“I don’t know…maybe you should get your dress first so I can match my suit to you?”

“Well if you got a black suit you could just match the tie to my dress later? Just so you have the suit.” You suggest, shrugging.

“Yeah that works.” He says, pulling trousers and jackets from racks.

“You try those on, I’m going to go and get my dress.” You say, gesturing at the door.

“Wait for me, I want to come with you.”

“Oh no. You don’t get to see my dress until prom night. I’ll tell you the colour that’s it.” You say, laughing at Bucky’s face of indignation.

“We’re not getting married, why can’t I see it?” He protests.

“I want it to be a surprise.” You pout, walking slowly towards him. “Don’t you think it’d be a nice surprise?”

“Well…” He mutters as you press your hand against his chest. He tilts his head down to look at you, his breath heavy. “Fine.”

“Awesome.” You grin, stepping back.

“You played me.” Bucky scoffs, a soft smile on his face. “At least take some money.”

“I’ve got money it’s fine.”

“My dad gave me this money and I’m obviously not going to use it all. Just get something nice. Shoes, bag, the works.” He peels a couple of notes away from his bundle and walks towards you, a cheeky smile on his face. He presses his body against yours and slides his hand round your waist, moving down and tucking the money into your back pocket.

“Oh really.” You laugh, his arm still around you.

“Well how else was I going to get you to take the money?” He asks, winking and moving away from you. “Now go. I’ll call you when I’m done and we can go get some dinner with whatever’s left of my dad’s money.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you later.” You peck him quickly on the lips before heading out of the shop, walking towards the only decent dress shop in town.

You push open the door and walk into the over-perfumed shop, the combination of heat and smell hitting you like a wall and making you feel instantly drowsy. Blinking heavily, you wander down the rows of hundreds of dresses, running your fingers along the fabric. As you walk your eyes lose focus, and without realising you bump into someone outside the dressing rooms, looking at themselves in the mirror.

“Oh sor-” They say, but as they turn they stop talking.

“Oh. It’s you.” You say with obvious distaste, Natasha glaring at you.

“What are you doing here?” She asks bitterly, stepping away from you as if physically disgusted.

“Hunting for elephants.” You say in an overly sarcastic tone. “What the hell do you think i’m doing in a bloody dress shop?”

“I was only shocked because I never thought anyone would have the balls to ask someone like you to prom.” She sneers.

“Well funnily enough it was your ex-boyfriend, so I reckon i’ve done pretty well.” As you say this you are pleased to see Natasha’s smirk faltering slightly. “So who have you kidnapped and blackmailed into going to prom with you?”

“Hi (y/n) long time no see.” You hear a voice say from behind you.

“Ah well now it makes sense.” You say, turning and seeing Steve standing overly closely behind you, not even a hint of a smile on his face.

“So how is it slow dancing with stumpy? Aren’t you worried his arm will fall off?” Steve asks, Nat sniggering as he walks round to put his arm around her waist.

“Ok so let me work this out.” You say, glaring at the pair of them. “Natasha is using you to try and make Bucky jealous. And Steve you are using Natasha either for sex or for some sick and twisted reason I really don’t want to get into.”

“You’re deluded.” Natasha scoffs, Steve’s arm moving from her waist.

“Mmhmm. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to shop in peace.” And with that you turn away and walk to the opposite side of the thankfully quite large shop. You take your time looking around, examining the dresses, trying to work out in your mind the style that you wanted.

By the time Bucky had called, you had found the perfect dress, with matching shoes. You glanced around the shop as you left and couldn’t see Nat or Steve anywhere. When you stepped outside though and looked around for Bucky, your heart sank. There he was, facing off with Steve, Nat standing behind Steve with her arms crossed.

“Oh look, the lap dog is here.” Nat sneers as you storm over, Steve and Bucky both turning to look at you.

“I thought you had left.” You shoot back, moving to stand beside Bucky, glaring at Nat and Steve.

“We tried, but stumpy here won’t let us.” Steve says pointedly, and you feel Bucky tensing against you.

“You’re getting real close to another punch Rogers.” Bucky says through gritted teeth.

“I’d like to see you try, Barnes.” Steve replies.

“Come on Buck let’s just go.” You say quietly, linking your fingers with Bucky’s and pulling him away from Steve.

“But-” He starts to say, but you cut him off.

“It’s not worth it!” You manage convince him, leading him back towards where Bucky had parked his car.

“See you at prom!” You hear Nat shout from behind you, and you grit your teeth, now trying to stop yourself from turning back and punching her in the face.

“So did you get a suit?” You ask Bucky to distract him, even though you can clearly see the bag in his hand.

“Yeah. Now I just need a tie. Did you get a dress?”

“Yup. With shoes.” You wave the bag around, smiling.

“What colour is it? We can stop and get a tie before we head home.”

“Oh yeah good shout. It’s silver.”

“Silver eh? Interesting.” He murmurs, tugging your hand as he diverts into a shop.

“Interesting how?” You laugh, looking up at his face.

“I don’t know I didn’t know how else to react.” He says with a shrug, heading for a rack of ties at the back of the store. “Ok what looks good?”

“Let’s see…” You reach your hand out and grab the most garishly disgusting tie, possibly in the world, and hand it to him, struggling to keep a straight face.

“You reckon?” He says thoughtfully, examining the tie closely.

“Oh yeah. It brings out the colour in your eyes.” You say, nodding as Bucky quirks an eyebrow.

“Don’t tempt me, you know I’ll wear it.”

“Ok ok.” You laugh, grabbing a silky silver tie. “How about this one?”

“Perfect. I’ll get this, you wanna go dump our stuff in the car? I’ll meet you there.” You nod and he hands you the keys and the bag with his suit in, you heading for the door, him for the till.

By the time you have put yours and Bucky’s things in the trunk of his car and climbed into the passenger seat, he is walking out of the shop, a small bag in his grasp. He climbs into the car and throws the bag behind him onto the back seat, turning on the engine and pulling out into the road. You don’t talk much on your way home, your minds clearly still on the run in with Steve and Nat, more than enough to shake someone up. After a few minutes of driving, Bucky reaches his hand across and laces his fingers with yours, this small amount of contact comforting you.

“Did you want to come back to mine for a bit or should I drop you home?” He asks, nearing your road.

“What happened to dinner? Are you skimping on this relationship already?” You ask accusingly.

“We can order takeaway at mine and watch a film, hows that sound?” He asks with a chuckle, and you nod appreciatively. You are back at Bucky’s a few minutes later, his front door bursting open as soon as he pulls into the driveway.

“Urmm…Buck. I think your mum is deranged.” You mumble as you see Bucky’s mum peering out of the doorway, obviously desperate to meet you at the car but holding herself back.

“Maybe we should go to your place…” His hand already on the key in the ignition.

“My parents have people over, we would have space.” You say apologetically, Bucky sighing and unbuckling his seat belt.

“Brace yourself.” He mutters, opening his door and stepping out, you following suit. You see his mum watching with beady eyes as Bucky grabs your things out of the trunk, and his tie off the back seat. You meet him at the front of the car and walk with him towards the house, his mom’s head disappearing.

“Hi Mrs Barnes.” You say with a slight smile, seeing her sitting casually in the kitchen within view of the door, trying not to stare.

“Hullo. Did you get everything you needed?” She asks in a strained voice, her eyes raking the bags in Bucky’s hand.

“Would you like to see my dress Mrs Barnes?” You ask, laughing slightly as her face lights up.

“You can try it on in my room. Come on.” And at that she bounces up the steps, stopping half way to ensure you were following.

“You order food, i’ll be back soon.” You say to a disgruntled Bucky, patting his cheek gently before taking the bag with your dress in and following his mum up the stairs. You follow her into her bedroom and watch as she sits eagerly on the edge of her bed, a huge grin on her face.

“Ooooh it looks pretty.” She gasps as you pull it out of the bag, pushing the door shut.

“It was on sale too.” You say as you change, Bucky’s mum nodding appreciatively. She looks away as you slip off your jeans and top, sliding on the dress and zipping up the back. “Ok, what do you think?”

“Oh my.” She says, standing and circling you. “You look beautiful honey. I love it.”

“Thank you.” You say, beaming.

“Bucky is so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have him.” You reply, slipping out of the dress and pulling on your clothes. His mum doesn’t say anything, and when you have put the dress back in the bag and turn, you find her crying quietly.

“I’m sorry.” She mutters, wiping her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” You ask in a panic, wondering what you had said.

“Oh nothing. You’ve just been through so much and you’re so lovely. I am well aware of the things Bucky did too with that awful Natasha girl. I’m just so sorry. For everything.” She says quickly, stumbling over her words.

“No no don’t cry, it’s ok!” You say, hurrying forward to grab her hands. “I’m fine. Honestly. I have Bucky now and he’s all I could ever ask for. He made mistakes but we all do. Your son is the perfect gentleman.”

“Ok. Good.” She says, wiping her eyes. “You better tell me if he does anything and I will kick his ass ok?”

“Ok deal.” You say with a laugh, grabbing your bag and opening the bedroom door. “Did you want Bucky to order you any food?”

“No dear, you go. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, see you later.” You close the door behind you as you leave, smiling to yourself as you walk down the stairs. You find Bucky in the living room watching the TV, his feet propped up on a foot rest in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

“How’d it go?” He asks when you walk in, throwing the bag on the floor and flopping onto the couch next to him.

“Your mum said if you hurt me, she will kick your ass.”

“Sounds fair.” He says, nodding.

You laugh and scooch down the couch slightly, far enough that you can lie and rest your head on Bucky’s lap. His hand moves absently to your head and he strokes your hair gently, the feeling instantly relaxing you. You move one of your hands forward and rest it on his thigh, your thumb rubbing gentle circles. You stay like this for a good twenty minutes, until the doorbell rings. 

“Food’s here.” Bucky murmurs and you sit up, letting him stand and walk to the front door. He returns a few minutes later with bags of Chinese food, and the pair of you dig in eagerly. You eat quietly, occasionally chuckling at the film on the TV, just happy to be in each other’s company. Once you have finished the food you relax back against the couch, Bucky moves his arm around your shoulders. You relax into his body and curl up, enjoying feeling his warmth and smelling his cologne. 

“We’re heading out guys.” Bucky’s mum calls from the door. You both turn and see her standing with Bucky’s dad. “I’ve got my work party so we’ll be home late.”

“Alright, have fun.” Bucky says, waving. 

“(y/n) will you be staying the night?” His mum asks, and you feel your cheeks flush red. 

“Urmm…I…don’t know. I mean, would it be an issue?” 

“Oh no no! You go ahead. Just…you know…we will be back so…just…” She stammers, her cheeks starting to redden. Bucky’s dad is grinning behind her, watching his wife squirm. 

“Alright that’ll do. Keep it PG guys, we’ll be back around one.” He says, taking his wife’s arm and leading her away. 

“Bye!” Bucky calls, his eyes closed.

“Well that was something.” You say when you hear the front door close.

“I apologise for my parents.” He replies with a sigh. 

“It’s ok. Mine aren’t much better.” 

“You’ve got food…” Bucky mutters. When he stops you turn to look at him, and you are surprised when he wipes his thumb across your bottom lip. “You had some sauce…”

You don’t reply, just staring at him, feeling the tingle where his skin had just touched yours. You don’t even realise you are leaning forward until you are so close you can feel his heavy breath on your skin. He closes the last little gap, his lips pressing against yours firmly. You hook your legs over his and he pulls you onto his lap. You sit sideways and turn your body so you can press against him, your hands running through his hair.

He runs his tongue across your bottom lip and you open your mouth with a slight moan, the kiss deepening. His hands move under your t-shirt and run up and down your body. You can feel his warm skin along with the cooler prosthetic, it’s Bucky and it’s perfect. Slowly his hands roam, feeling your hips, sides, stomach, but then they pause. 

You lean back slightly and stare into his eyes, whispering. “Go ahead.”

“Well if you insist.” He replies, his voice thick. His hands slide round to your back, and with one hand he unhooks your bra in a matter of seconds. 

“Impressive.” You say with a grin, sliding the straps down your arms and pulling it out from underneath your shirt. “Had a lot of practice?”

“Natural talent.” He shoots back quickly before claiming your mouth again. Before his hands can continue their movement, you quickly reposition yourself. You move one leg over his lap and shuffle forward onto the couch so you are straddling him. You feel his smile against your lips as you lift your arms up in the air. You break the kiss and lean backwards slightly, allowing Bucky to pull your t-shirt up and over your head, discarding it on the couch beside you. You feel your breathing falter when you feel his hands against your body, all of this relatively new territory for you.

“Is this ok?” Bucky asks quickly, his hands moving away. “I don’t want to go too fast.” 

“No, this is ok. This is perfect.” You say with a smile, feeling a rush of warmth towards Bucky. You put your hands on either side of his face and kiss him deeply again. His hands press against your body again, his hands moving across you gently, his thumbs brushing against your nipples. You groan slightly into his mouth, feeling instantly embarrassed about it. Your fingers scrabble desperately at the hem of shirt and he helps you pull it off, finally feeling his skin pressed against yours. Just as you are raking your finger nails gently down his chest, you hear a key in the front door. 

“Your mother forgot her shawl-OH!” Bucky’s dad pauses in the doorway of the living room, watching as you scramble behind the sofa clutching your tshirt. 

“Dad.” Bucky says pointedly as you emerge from behind the sofa, clothed and red faced. 

“I said PG guys.” He says raising an eyebrow, his eyes flicking to you as you grab your bra off the floor and hide it quickly behind your back.

“The shawl dad.” Bucky prompts.

“Yes yes I’m leaving. Just…James Buchannan if you get a girl pregnant-“

“DAD!” Bucky cries desperately. 

“Ok fine.” His dad says, grabbing a shawl off of one of the chairs and backing away. “PG!”

“LEAVE!” Bucky shouts in response, sighing when the front door clicks shut again. 

“That was fun.” You muse, perching on the sofa next to Bucky, your bra clutched in your hand. 

“What was mentally scarring.” Bucky says with a groan, his head in his hands. 

“Well at least we weren’t doing it on the sofa.” You say with a shrug.

“We were close enough!”

“Nah. I mean topless is very different to bottomless.” 

“Bottomless?”

“Yeah. That’s where all the goodies are at.”

“I think you’ll find I had my hands on some of your goodies when my dad walked in.” Bucky points out, turning to look at you with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh aren’t you hilarious.” You scoff, pushing his arm playfully.

“So you wanna-”

“Maybe we should just watch the film.” You say, leaning against him again.

“Yeah that kinda killed the mood.” 

“Just a tad.”

You spend the next few hours in silence, leaning against each other. Bucky’s hand runs gently up and down your leg, always keeping the contact between you. Once the film has finished you call your mum and tell her you’ll be staying the night at Bucky’s trying to calm her down and stem the ‘be careful, boys can be dogs’ speech. 

“She cool with you staying?” Bucky asks, walking into his bedroom where you had been making your call.

“Yeah she’ll be alright.”

“You want to borrow some pyjamas?” He asks, grabbing a towel out of his cupboard. 

“I’ll find something. You go shower.” 

“Care to join me?” He asks, winking.

“I showered this morning smart ass. Now go.” You say with a laugh, throwing one of the pillows off his bed at him. He ducks and runs away laughing, the sound of running water starting a few minutes later. You stand with a sigh and look around his room. You had been in here so many times before, but it felt different now. 

You went about your evening routine leisurely, knowing for a fact Bucky took the longest showers of anyone you knew. You grabbed the makeup wipes you had thrown into your bag this morning, just in case, and wiped off the layer of foundation, powder and mascara, feeling instantly better for it. Bucky’s room had a small ensuite toilet where you brushed your teeth and pulled back your hair into a loose bun. 

You slowly undress, folding your clothes up and putting them in a small pile on the chair in the corner of the room. In just your underwear you rummage through some drawers and pull out one of Bucky’s tshirts. You take off your bra and add it to the pile, slipping on the tshirt. You’re standing in the middle of the room checking your phone, when Bucky walks in, hair dripping, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Now that’s a sight I could get used to seeing.” He says, his eyes flicking up and down your body.

“I could say the same.” You reply, staring at his toned stomach glistening from the water. You walk over to his bed and slip under the covers, watching as he grabs his pyjamas.

“Don’t watch.” He murmurs self-consciously when he turns and see’s you grinning at him.

“Oh come on, give me a show.” You call with a laugh, clapping your hands eagerly.

“Are you kidding. Come on now.”

“You give me one, I give you one.” You say, winking theatrically. “Tit for tat.”

“You had me at tit.” Bucky says seriously, making you giggle. He walks over to his light switch and dims the lights slightly, then turns on the radio. Slow music fills the room and Bucky stares at you dramatically, wiggling his hips in time.

“You’re a natural. Ten out of ten.” You say as his dancing progresses. Then he turns so his back is to you, and with one swift movement whips off his towel and drops it to the floor. You cry with laughter as he scrambles into his boxers and turns to face you again, grinning broadly.

“How’d I do?” He asks, climbing into bed with you.

“I wish I had some singles to stuff in your boxers.” You say and he nods, clearly deeming this high praise.

“Ok. Your go.” 

“Oooh no. Not tonight.” You protest, shaking your head.

“Why not?! I just went!” 

“I took off all my makeup and stuff. I look all gross!”

“You always look beautiful.” Bucky says softly, kissing you briefly. “Now get up there and shake your ass for me.”

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” You grumble, getting out from under the covers and standing, slightly awkwardly, in front of the bed. “It’s not like I’m wearing much to take off anyway.” 

“That doesn’t stop a professional.” 

“What are you insinuating?”

“I am insinuating that you should get naked.” 

“You know less than five hours ago I was across the hall telling your mother how much of a gentleman you are.”

“Can we not talk about my mother right now. I’ve had enough of my parents intruding in my sexual exploits this evening.”

“Sexual exploits huh?” You say, hands on hips. “I’m not that easy Barnes.”

“I feel like you need some prompting. Let the master show you how it’s done.” Bucky replies, jumping out of bed and walking towards you. He rests his hands gently on your hips and you let him move you, the pair of you dancing slowly to the music.

“Do you have any idea how disgustingly corny this is?” You whisper.

“Shut up and embrace it.” He whispers back and you chuckle, wrapping your arms loosely around his shoulders. 

“Did you hear that?” You ask after a few minutes, pausing. 

“What?” He asks, stepping back, a look of concern on his face.

“The sound of pre-teen girls everywhere sighing.” You say, eyes wide.

“Oh you’re such a loser.” He scoffs, walking away.

“They’re crying! Why can’t I find a guy like that! He’s so beautiful!” 

“You make me question why I like you, do you know that?”

“You like me because I am amazing. Or as the British say, the dogs bollocks.” You say, putting on a very stereotypically posh English accent. “Jolly good show old chap. Rather!” 

“Alright english time for bed I think. If my parents get back and we’re still up they’re going to assume the worst.” Bucky chuckles, sliding back into bed and patting the space next to him.

“You’re just jealous of my incredible accents.” 

“Yeah. Alright. Now get over here.” 

“I’m coming I’m coming!” You say loudly, rolling your eyes.

“BUCKY NO!” Bucky’s mum shouts and comes running round the doorway, freezing when she sees you standing in the middle of the room and Bucky in bed.

“Urmm…I didn’t hear you get back mum.” Bucky says slowly, glaring at you when he sees you desperately trying not to laugh.

“We thought you’d be asleep so we didn’t want to wake you.” His mum says slowly, her cheeks pink. “I thought I heard…you said…never mind.”

“Good night mother.” Bucky says firmly.

“Yes. Night (y/n).” And at that she backs out of the room slowly, shutting the door after her. As soon as it closes you double over, laughing silently, tears streaming down your face.

“Oh my god my fucking family.” Bucky groans, his eyes shut. You manage to make it to the bed, collapsing next to Bucky while still laughing.

“She heard…me say…I’m coming…oh god…I’m dying.” You manage to get out between laughs, Bucky finally seeing the funny side and laughing along. 

It takes you a while to calm down, and you are still giggling slightly to yourself as you lie down and Bucky turns off the lights. You lie on your side and feel Bucky cuddle up behind you, his arm slung over you, his knees tucked neatly behind yours. He kisses your neck gently and you let out a breath, feeling completely relaxed as you close your eyes and drift off.


	13. Chapter 13

The next two weeks fly by, with practically all your days spent with Bucky. If you weren’t crashing at his house, he was at yours. Your parents seemed to have accepted the ‘spend the night’ thing now and were pretty ok with it. Bedroom doors left open at all times though.

You wake up on the day of prom in Bucky’s bed, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around you so you couldn’t move. 

“Buck.” You mutter into the pillow, squirming slightly. “I need to get up.”

“Get up then.” He replies in a sleepy voice, not moving.

“It’s kinda hard when you’ve got the whole koala thing going on.” You say with a laugh, trying to wriggle out of his grip, only for him to hold you tighter.

“So cosy.” He mutters in response, tucking his head into the back of your neck.

“I’ve got shit to do man, come on.” You try and pull his arms away and roll around, ending up turning completely in his arms so you are facing him.

“Hello.” He says, smiling at you sleepily.

“Hey.” You reply, grinning. “Can I get up now please?”

“Only if you give me a kiss first.”

“I have morning breath.” You protest.

“I don’t care.” He persists, his eyes closing again. You lean forward and press your lips briefly against his, moving back almost instantly.

“Happy?”

“That was the worst kiss in the history of ever.” He grumbles, still holding tight to you.

“God you’re so demanding.” You grumble back at him. This time when you lean forward you kiss him properly. You instantly push your tongue into his mouth and run your fingers through his hair, tugging gently. Your knee slips between his legs and you push your body up against his, raking your other hand down his chest. When you break away and move back slightly, Bucky is looking at you, more dishevelled than before. His lips are still slightly parted from the kiss, his pupils blown and his hair even more messed up from your fingers running through it.

“Ok there is no way I am letting you out of bed after that.” He groans, kissing you again urgently.

“That was only a preview.” You whisper in his ear, gently biting his earlobe. “Remember our plans for after prom?”

“Ugh.” He groans in response as you nibble a spot of skin just below his ear you know is sensitive to him.

“You’ll get all of this and more.” You murmur, Bucky groaning deeply yet again. “But you need to let me out of bed.”

“Deal.” He agrees finally, releasing his grip and letting you roll out of the bed.

“I thought I might be able to convince you.” You chuckle, pulling on your jeans while Bucky watches from the bed.

“No take backs though.” He pipes up once you are fully dressed and grabbing the rest of your things. You throw anything you can spot into your bag and throw it over your shoulder, walking back over to the bed. You lean down and kiss Bucky quickly, patting his cheek gently as you move away.

“Like I could with you and your adorableness.”

“Don’t you mean my rugged manliness and…and…animal attraction.” He says indignantly, sitting up in bed as you make for the door.

“Sure thing stud. I’ll call you later ok.”

“Alright.” He says as you open his door. “Love you.”

You walk out of his room, shut the door, and make it halfway down the hall before you freeze and process what Bucky had just said. You debate going back and confronting him about it, but decide against it. Now wasn’t the time.

“Love you.” You mutter to yourself as you head down the stairs, testing out how the words felt on your lips. Strange.

“(y/n)!” You hear a voice call just as you reach the front door. You pause and turn, seeing Bucky’s mum hurrying towards you.

“Hey Mrs Barnes. I was just going home to start getting ready.” You explain with a smile, and she nods enthusiastically.

“I’m going to come with Bucky when he picks you up. I want to take photos.” She says very quickly, clearly thrilled at the idea.

“Does Bucky know about this plan?” You ask her, supressing a smile. You knew he wouldn’t be best pleased having his mum tag along.

“Oh…no…” She says, frowning slightly. “Don’t tell him, he won’t let me come!”

“It’ll be our little secret.” You say with a grin.

“You’re a good girl.” She says happily, patting your arm and reaching round to open the front door. “Did you want me to drop you home?”

“Nah, it’s only a short walk. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, bye love!” She calls as you jog down the drive onto the street. You turn back and wave before she shuts the door, laughing to yourself and shaking your head as you start your walk. Bucky was not going to be happy.

—

When you get home, you find your parents waiting for you, strange looks on their faces.

“Is everything ok?” You ask instantly, unnerved by their silence.

“We need to talk to you.” Your dad says awkwardly, gesturing for you to follow them. You do nervously, dropping your bag at the bottom of the stairs and letting them lead you into the kitchen. They sit at the table and you do too, staring at them and anxiously waiting for someone to talk.

“So…” Your mum starts.

“So?” You prompt, when she doesn’t say anything else.

“It’s prom tonight.” Your dad says firmly.

“Yes…”

“You’re going with a boy.”

“Well yes. That is my preference.”

“Look. We know you’re dating now. You’ve been spending the night, and we all know what happens on prom nights ok.”

“Mum…” You say warningly.

“I guess you won’t be coming home tonight, and that’s fine! I…we just wanted to make sure you…understood.”

“Understood…” You repeat.

“Use protection.” You dad blurts out gruffly.

“Oh dear god why.” You moan, moving your hands to cover your face.

“We don’t need you getting knocked up before college.” He continues, your mum shushing him.

“Look, honey. We just want you to be careful! What was that thing the website said Eric?” Your mum asks your dad while you continue to make noises of pain into your palms.

“Wrap it before…”

“Ah yes that’s right, wrap it before you tap it Bunny.”

“MOTHER!” You cry, your mum looking slightly shocked at your outburst. “Did you google how to have the sex talk with your child?”

“We just wanted some pointers. We’d never done it before!” Your mum says defensively, looking to your dad for support.

“Don’t get pregnant.” He says with an air of finality, standing up and hurrying away.

“Mother I am not a child anymore. This isn’t necessary.” You say slowly.

“We just wanted to make sure we’d said something. We wanted to be responsible parents.”

“Mum you’ve told me stories about how you and dad got high and tried to run away to Neverland.” You say, still in shock about what had just happened.

“Well yes but we were younger…”

“You were my age! You were pregnant at 20, I’m almost 18!”

“Well I am a bad example.”

“You got drunk and broke into a library.”

“Yes well-”

“And rearranged all the books so they went from Z-A instead of A-Z.”

“Ok but-”

“Then arranged a load on the floor to spell out ‘Butthole’ then left.”

“Forget I ever brought it up, ok!” She says, throwing up her hands in frustration and standing up.

“Mum.” You call after her as she storms out of the room, laughing. “Mum come back! Come on teach me how to put a condom on a banana I want to learn!”

“If you’re just going to mock me you don’t deserve to know.” Your mum shouts back, but you can hear her laughing.

You pull out your phone and open messages, texting Bucky.

Outgoing: My parents just tried to give me the sex talk

Incoming: Was it educational?

Outgoing: I now know how to put a condom on a banana

Incoming: That will certainly come in handy

Outgoing: Only if your dick is eight inches and curves to the left

Incoming: What a coincidence!

Outgoing: You’re an idiot

Incoming: I’ve been told

Outgoing: Go get ready dumbass

Incoming: We have 8 hours

Outgoing: If you’re not ready on time imma kick your ass

Incoming: I’ll be ready! Calm your tits!

Outgoing: You calm your tits!

*Incoming call from Bucky*

“What?” You say when you answer the phone.

“Man somebody sounds a bit tetchy.” Bucky says cheerfully down the phone.

“Well somebody is cutting into my precious 8 hours of prom prep time.”

“Oh well I am so sorry.” Bucky says, the sarcasm practically dripping from your phone.

“But yeah seriously my parents tried to do the whole ‘wear protection, don’t get pregnant’ thing with me.”

“Oh man that sounds brutal.”

“It was ridiculous!”

“Didn’t your mum have you when she was 20?” Bucky asks.

“Thank you!” You cry, getting up from the kitchen table and making your way back to the stairs. You grab your bag and head up to your room.

“I feel like my mum might be prepping for the same thing this end.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she went to get ‘groceries’ earlier, and since then keeps lingering outside my bedroom every ten minutes or so.” He says.

“Man whatever you get from your mum is going to be soooo much worse than what I got.” You say with a laugh, throwing your bag onto your floor and slumping down onto your bed.

“Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to it.” He says with a dramatic sigh. “So what are you going to be doing for the next 8 hours then? Pampering?”

“In a sense. From now for about 6 hours I plan on eating the two tubs of ben and jerrys in my freezer and binge watching as much X Files as physically possible.” You say, hearing Bucky chuckle down the phone. “Then in the last 2 hours I guess I should get ready for this prom thing I’m going to.”

“I knew there was a reason I’m dating you.”

“Oh so my good looks, wit and charm weren’t enough?”

“They were a contributing factor.” He says, and you can hear his smile in his voice. “Oh shit. I gotta go.”

“Everything alright?”

“No. My mum is here and she has a fucking cucumber.”

“Oh my god.” You choke, bursting into laughter.

“I’ll call you later.” He says hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

You are only ten minutes into your X Files marathon when you get a text from Bucky.

Incoming: Help

Outgoing: Oh no. I got the sex talk you need to as well.

Incoming: Harsh

Outgoing: What’s she doing?

Incoming: She started listing off as many STD’s as she could think of, including herpes, chlamydia, genital warts, and my personal favourite, crabs

Outgoing: Does she think I have an STD?!

Incoming: Nah, she’s just trying to freak me out

Outgoing: Alright what was next?

Incoming: Next she got out the dirty magazines

Outgoing: No

Incoming: Oh yes. She fully pulled an American Pie on me.

Outgoing: That’s fucking incredible. What else.

Incoming: Once I wrestled the dirty mags out of her grip she moved on to the cucumber.

Outgoing: Superb. Did you learn a lot?

Incoming: I learnt my mother doesn’t know how to put on a condom and this is probably how she got pregnant with me

Outgoing: This might be my favourite thing ever. I am going to treasure this memory always

Incoming: At least my parents didn’t legally name me Bunny

Outgoing: That’s rich coming from an accident

Incoming: Fight me

Outgoing: You’re on

Incoming: Don’t tempt me. I know where you live.

Outgoing: Bring it. I ain’t scared of you

Incoming: Whatever. Mum’s wrapping it up. Enjoy your X Files, I’ll call you later on

Outgoing: Make sure your mum doesn’t make cucumber salad for dinner

Incoming: You’re sick

Outgoing: Speak later :D

You laugh to yourself and settle down to watch X Files, images of Bucky’s mum and a cucumber filling your mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner with your parents was an awkward affair. Seeing as you were a notoriously messy eater, dinner before putting on your pale coloured dress had seemed a good idea. This however, had been planned before the fun sex talk.

“So…” Your dad tries, five minutes into the silence broken only by the sound of cutlery on plates. You and your mum look up at him expectantly, but after a few seconds he just looked back to his dinner.

“Bucky is picking me up at about 8 tonight I think.” You say casually, your parents nodding. “His mum is coming with him.”

“She is?” Your mum asks, sounding interested.

“Well Bucky doesn’t know she is. She’s going to hide in his car so she can take photos of us here.” You explain with a mouthful of salmon.

“Ooh I need to find out camera! Dear, where is the camera?” Your mum asks, tapping your dads arm with her fork.

“I dunno.” He mumbles, shrugging.

“Well if there are going to be photos I want some. You two make such a cute couple.”

“Cheers.” You grumble, your cheeks flushing.

“Young love.” Your mum says with a sigh, gazing at your dad. “Remember when we were like that.”

“Hey now I never said anything about love.” You snap, realising probably a little too quickly when your parents look at you. “I mean…we aren’t there yet…”

“Who said it?” Your dad asks, giving your mum a knowing look.

“What?” You say in a voice of forced surprise, clearly fooling nobody.

“When your mother and I first starting dating, a few months in when she hung up the phone she accidentally said ‘love you’.” Your dad explains.

“I was so embarrassed! It was just a slip of the tongue. I meant it, I just didn’t realise it yet.” Your mum says.

“So when you said it, you meant it still?” You ask quietly, and your mum nods with a soft smile on her face.

“When did he say it?” Your dad asks.

“When I left his house earlier. Just before I left his room.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! I just ran!”

“Oh Bunny have we taught you nothing?” Your mum sighs.

“Well technically no. The most conversation we’ve had about relationships was the fun don’t get knocked up moment we had earlier.” You say, your parents chuckling slightly.

Your finish your dinner talking casually about everything and anything, keeping it light. Once you have cleared your plates you head upstairs to start getting ready. Before you begin though, you grab your phone. You have one text from Bucky;

Incoming: Mum made pasta salad for dinner. Including cucumber. How can I politely say ‘no fucking way you crazy person’?

You laugh and make a mental note to reply later, opening up your phone book and dialling the one person you knew could talk some sense into you regarding this Bucky love issue.

“Fuck off I’m busy?” Is what you get when Darcy picks up the phone.

“Jeesh who pissed on your strawberries?” You ask.

“I am currently trying to tape down a hell of a lot of boob to get it to fit into the dress, my hands are both literally and physically full.” She explains.

“Can you take a boob break, this is important.” You ask, laughing.

“Ok fine, you have ten minutes. If I am going to tape these bad boys well enough they don’t pop out mid prom I need all the time I can get. Especially because you know how much I enjoy busting a move.”

“Yeah if one of the girls breaks free while you’re dancing it’s a danger to yourself and anyone around you.” You agree.

“Exactly. So what is so important?”

“Bucky said the L word.”

“The L word.”

“Love.”

“Yeah I got that.” Darcy says in a mocking tone.

“He said LOVE Darcy!”

“So?”

“SO! It’s too soon!” You explain, shocked that Darcy isn’t concerned as you are.

“Well not for him.” She says casually.

“What?”

“Well think about it. From what you’ve told me you can only assume he’s liked you for quite some time. We’re talking years. There’s no way that hasn’t progressed into love by now.”

“Oh god you’re right…” You mutter, slumping down on your bed.

“Well you like him right?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then just give it time. Take it at your own speed.” She says in a soothing voice.

“But I don’t want to be that asshole that says something stupid like ‘thanks’ when he tells me he loves me properly.”

“Wait, what do you mean properly?” She asks, and you can almost imagine her squinting her eyes at you like she always does when she knows you’re being stupid.

“Well I mean, he didn’t technically say it to my face.” You admit, slightly sheepishly.

“What happened exactly?” Darcy asks.

“Well I spent the night at his. Nothing happened. Well stuff was almost happening.”

“I will need the details of that later.” Darcy says. “Continue.”

“So yeah I slept over and when I was leaving this morning, I was walking out of his room and he just kind of went ‘bye, love you’ as I left.”

“So he didn’t actually stand in front of you and go ‘(y/n), you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met in this world and any others. I love you to the moon and back. Will you be mine forever?’ etc.”

“If he said that to me I don’t think I’d be able to date him.”

“You know what I mean.” She scolds.

“No he didn’t say it properly.”

“Oh that’s alright then.” Darcy says dismissively.

“In what way?”

“Well it was just a slip of the tongue, instinct kind of thing. He probably isn’t ready to say it yet either.”

“But he said it.” You protest.

“Yeah, because he means it. Which is why it just slipped out. Just because he feels it doesn’t mean he’s ready to properly drop the bomb. For one, I can imagine he wants to wait until he thinks you’re ready. Secondly he might not even be sure if it’s properly love yet.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, just give it some time. It’ll work out. Don’t overthink it.”

“Easier said than done.” You grumble.

“Alright, your ten minutes are up.” Darcy says, and you can hear her rustling things over the phone.

“Enjoy taping your tits.”

“Thanks.” Darcy says sarcastically. “I’ll see you at prom.”

“Alright. Thanks Darce.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” She says, hanging up the phone.

You send a quick reply back to Bucky, and glance at you dress hanging on your wardrobe. Time to get ready. It was 6:30pm now, Bucky would arrive at about 8pm. An hour and a half was more than enough time.

—

You look at yourself in the mirror, your head slightly tilted, scrutinising every part of how you look. Your hair was pulled up with rings falling down and framing your face. You had simple makeup on with blushed cheeks and rosy lips. Your dress fell perfectly, your shoes matched well, your clutch was close enough. You looked pretty good.

“Bunny you look beautiful.” You hear your mum say from the doorway. You turn and are instantly blinded by the flash of a camera.

“Mother.” You say sternly, blinking furiously.

“Oh yeah, I found the camera.” She says with an evil laugh, running out of your room.

“I live with children.” You say with a sigh, spotting your phone lighting up on your bed. Bucky was calling.

“Hello lover.” You say when you answer, in a silky and hopefully seductive voice.

“Don’t do that. These suit trousers are too tight to hide anything.” He growls down the phone, making you laugh.

“Sorry sorry. What’s happening, you ready?” You ask, still grinning.

“Yeah I’m just leaving.” He says, and you hear his front door shutting. “Oh for fucks sake.”

“What?” You ask, concerned.

“My mum is hiding in the backseat of my car.” He says slowly.

“Oh…yeah. She wants photos.” You explain.

“You knew about this plan?!” He asks indignantly.

“Yeah but she made me promise not to tell. Don’t spoil her fun.”

“So I just need to pretend I can’t see her hiding under a blanket on my back seat?”

“Yup.”

“Fine. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Ok, see you soon.” You say, ending the call. Suddenly, you feel very tight chested. Panicked, you take a sip of water, breathing deeply to try and calm down. This was it. Prom night. With Bucky. You take another few deep breaths and head out of your room, walking down the stairs to find your parents waiting at the bottom.

“What are you doing?!” Your mum cries when she sees you. Her exclamation makes you jump, and in your heels you almost topple down the stairs in shock.

“What are you on about?!” You shout in reply once you have regained balance.

“You need to wait upstairs.” Your mum says, rushing up the staircase to meet you in the middle and usher you back up. “Then when he gets here we get to see his face when you do the big reveal walking down.”

“You really do love a bit of drama don’t you mum.” You say with a chuckle as she continues to push you.

“Shut up and stay here until I call you.” She says, happy with your placement. You sigh but stay there, she was probably more excited about all of this than you were.

You’re only standing there for a few minutes before you hear the doorbell ring. When it does your heart starts beating faster instantly, and you feel your chest tightening again. You listen as your mum answers the door and welcomes Bucky and his mum. They walk inside and your dad says hello to them both. You can hear the excitement in Bucky’s mum’s voice from upstairs.

“(y/n).” You hear your mum call. That was your cue. You take a deep breath, and start walking.

It’s a miracle you don’t trip as you start your descent. Everyone is silent as you make your way down, and you feel incredibly awkward. That is, until you see him. He’s standing at the base of the stairs, clutching a box, his head tilted up to look at you. He is wearing a perfectly fitted suit, not with the silver tie you picked out, but with the disgustingly garish one you found as a joke. You smile, but your expression quickly changes when you see the way Bucky is looking at you. His lips are slightly parted, his eyes wide. He follows you with his eyes all the way down the stairs until you are standing directly in front of him. His eyes are shining slightly and his jaw remains slack until you talk.

“That’s not the tie I expected.” You say, and his face lights up, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

“I liked this one better.” He says, handing you the box in his hands. “This is for you.”

“Why thanks.” You say, smiling. Ignoring Bucky’s mum, who was now sobbing softly behind him, you open the box and see a beautiful floral corsage.

“I know it’s not really a thing anymore, but you said silver and I saw this and I thought-” He starts rambling, but you cut him off.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Your mum takes a photo and you both blink for a few seconds, still ignoring your parents behind you. “So do I need to put it on myself?”

“Well seeing as you asked so nicely.” He mutters with a smirk, plucking it out of the box and slipping it onto your wrist. His hand lingers on your wrist, his fingers brushing gently against your skin.

“Alright.” You say pointedly, clearing your throat. Bucky seems to get the hint and jumps away, now was not the time. “Photos?”

“Yes! Photos!” Bucky’s mum regains her enthusiasm and instantly moves forward, positioning you and Bucky into the stereotypical prom poses. After she’s had her fill of photos, your parents take their turn, requesting some different poses. You and Bucky pose back to back with hand guns, recreate Titanic and various others before everyone is satisfied.

“Time to go?” Bucky asks you, and you nod. You turn to your parents and give them both a hug.

“Remember our talk.” Your dad whispers in your ear before you move away and you sigh, giving him a reassuring smile and a pat on the cheek.

“Bye!” You call as Bucky takes your hand and pulls you away, leading you away from your house and towards his car. Your parents all lurk in the doorway, watching Bucky open the door for you and help you in before running round and jumping into the driver’s side. As he pulls away you watch your front door shut, and sigh a breath of relief. You only go a few blocks however before Bucky pulls over and stops the car.

“What are you-” You ask, turning to look at Bucky, but you are cut off by his lips pressing against yours. You linger in the kiss for a few seconds before it breaks.

“Sorry, I had to do that.” Bucky says breathlessly. “You look beautiful.”

“You look pretty dapper yourself.” You say with a grin, feeling your cheeks flushing.

“Right. Prom.” He says, pulling back onto the road.

You look at him and grin, resting a hand gently on his knee. “Let’s do this shit.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Ooooh man.” You say under your breath when the hotel your prom was being held at comes into view, masses of people in the parking lot walking towards the building.

“You alright?” Bucky asks, looking at you.

“Yeah. First prom. It’s a big deal.” You say, shrugging.

“It’ll be fun. I promise.” Bucky says, pulling into a parking spot and turning off the car. “Let’s face it, I look fantastic. So what do we have to worry about?”

“Well when you’re right you’re right.” You say, shrugging and unbuckling your seatbelt.

“Let’s go have fun. We can slow dance properly.” He says, pecking you on the cheek. You stuff your phone into your clutch and quickly check your lipstick as Bucky walks round to your side of the car. He opens the door and holds out his hand, which you take, and helps you out.

“We look fucking incredible.” You say appreciatively as you take Bucky’s arm and head towards the entrance, which had been tastefully decorated with bunting and balloons.

“Everyone wants to be us. Or be with us.” He replies with a nod, handing the tickets to the person at the door.

“Wow.” You say once you make it into the ballroom. They had gone all out. Literally, fairy lights everywhere. It should have been tacky, but it looked pretty good. “They really did a number on this place.”

“Can I interest you in some watered down, tasteless punch?” Bucky asks, gesturing to the pathetic drinks and snacks table being closely monitored by the chaperones.

“Well I’m sold.” You say with a laugh, letting him walk you over to the table. He pours you a glass and you both head to an empty table and sit down. There were clusters of tables dotted around the outside of the dance floor, each with a bunch of flowers and candles decorating it. Your eyes sweep the large room which was already packed, nearly the entire senior class were here and dancing away.

“Look who just arrived.” Bucky whispers in your ear, and you glance at the doorway. Steve and Nat stand there as if they own the place. Nat in a jaw dropping red dress, hugging her curves, Steve in a well fitted grey suit and a red tie to match Nat’s dress. A few heads turn as they walk into the room together, heading straight for the dancefloor.

“They look amazing. I hate it.” You mutter angrily, glaring at them from across the room.

“Ah but not as good as us.” Bucky says, nudging your arm gently.

“Good point.” You say with a smile, raising your glass. Bucky clinks his against yours and you both drink happily.

“Oh GOD.” Bucky mutters instantly, you gasping slightly.

“What the fuck has someone put in that punch?!” You sniff it gingerly, a slight burn in the back of your throat.

“I think it’s vodka.” Bucky says, taking another sip.

“Well this should be an interesting prom.” You muse, pushing the tainted drink away from you.

You lean back in your chair and take in everything around you, feeling a warmth spreading through you when your eyes hit Bucky. He is leaning casually on the table, a loose smile on his face. His eyes skip over the people in the middle of the room dancing, his toe tapping to the rhythm of the song playing.

“Want to dance?” You ask, holding out your hand.

“Isn’t that my line?” He asks with a grin, taking your hand and standing up.

“I like to think we’re a socially progressive couple.” You say as you walk towards the dance floor hand in hand.

“Well I’m not one to tell you what to do.” Bucky says with a nod, stepping back slightly and starting to dance. Well, you assumed he was trying to dance.

“What is this?” You ask with a laugh, gesturing to the wild movements Bucky is currently making.

“I’m busting a move.” He says in way of explanation, limbs flailing all over the place, legs kicking, arms swinging, head banging.

“Well bust a smaller move, you’re going to take someone’s eye out!” You say, noticing the large space people had moved to give Bucky and his ‘moves’.

“You’re just jealous I dance better than you.” He says, holding his head high.

“Yeah, that’s it.” You scoff. Glancing over Bucky’s shoulder, you see Steve and Nat still dancing on the other side of the room.

“Well you seem to have been saved from embarrassing yourself with your mediocre moves.” Bucky says when a slow song starts to play. He stops his flailing and holds his hand out, looking serious. You take it and he pulls you in quickly, his other hand pressing against your waist. You put your other hand on his shoulder and the pair of you start swaying to the rhythm of the song, your bodies pressed together.

“So this is what slow dancing is supposed to be like properly.” You mutter into Bucky’s ear.

“Are you telling me our dance in my bedroom didn’t count?” He asks in an air of surprise.

“This is nice.” You say simply. You unhook your hand from Bucky’s, and put both arms over his shoulders, both of Bucky’s hands now on your hips. You look up into Bucky’s eyes, your hands hooked together on the back of his neck. Slowly, he moves his head down-

“Remember to leave room for Jesus kids!” One of the chaperones cries from beside you, her chipper smile and somewhat crazy eyes a quite frightening combination. When you move back from each other slightly, she nods happily and moves on to the next couple, repeating her line.

“Question.” Bucky says when the pair of you have finished giggling to yourselves. You keep a little more distance between you than before, but continue dancing.

“Shoot.”

“So if Jesus is between us, are we crotch to crotch, or ass to crotch?”

“What would you rather?” You ask with a laugh, your hand gently playing with Bucky’s hair.

“Well…it’s tricky. I don’t really want to be crotch to crotch with our lord and saviour, you know? I feel like that’s the kind of thing to get me smited.”

“A good point.” You say, nodding.

“However, if I pick ass to crotch, that means that you are crotch to crotch with Jesus. And I don’t know how I feel about my girlfriend’s crotch touching that of Jesus’. Especially considering how old he is. My mum taught me about all sorts of STD’s earlier, you wouldn’t even believe. I doubt they had proper protection in his time. Who knows what he picked up?”

“I see where you’re coming from. So what’s your solution?”

“Well I guess I’ll have to take the sacrifice and go crotch to crotch.”

“How valiant of you.”

“I do feel it appropriate to tell you that I happen to…shall we say…swing both ways. So maybe I want to be crotch to crotch with Jesus.”

“Are you telling me you have the hots for Jesus?” You ask, the slow song coming to an end.

“I might do.” Bucky says, weirdly defensively as the pair of you head back to your seats.

“So how come you didn’t tell me?” You ask.

“I dunno. I never really thought it was important. You don’t mind do you?”

“Why would I mind?” You say with a laugh, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

“I don’t know…some people get weird about dating someone who is bi. The whole, there’s more people for them to cheat on you with, thing.” He says quickly, shrugging and looking awkward.

“Well that’s bullshit.” You say defiantly. “I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, guy or girl.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t dare.” You say, Bucky laughing slightly.

“True. My mum would most likely castrate me if I ever cheated on you.”

“There ya go. What do I have to worry about?”

“You’re really ok with this?”

“Of course! I don’t know what there is to not be ok with. Thank you for telling me.” You say, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Thank you.” He says breathily against your lips.

“You know, we haven’t actually talked about this properly.” You say thoughtfully when you lean back.

“About what?”

“Our experiences. Just in general.” You say. “Like, how many people we’ve hooked up with, slept with, all that jazz.”

“Ok, let’s get cracking. I’m an open book.” Bucky says, leaning back and opening his arms wide in invitation.

“Alright I ask a question. You answer. I answer my question. Then you ask a question. Clear?”

“Clear. Let’s do this.”

“Ok. First kiss?”

“Urmm…” Bucky stares into space thinking for a while before answering. “Samantha Kodin. Fourth grade. You?”

“Billy Checkry, sixth grade. He licked my chin too. Thought it was a turn on.”

“Should I lick your chin?”

“Is that your question?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

“No no.” He says quickly. “My question is…how many people have you hooked up with?”

“Define hooked up.”

“Kissed or more.” He says after some deliberation.

“Alright…”You say, thinking back. “I think four? No, five. You?”

“Fourteen.”

“Fourteen?!” You say, eyes wide.

“What? The girls likes the whole injured guy thing. So did the guys thinking about it.”

“Fair play. I’m impressed. Seems I managed to tie you down.”

“Well I am a one at a time kinda guy.” He says with a wink.

“Thanks that’s reassuring.” You say with a laugh. “So how many of those fourteen did you…were…you know.”

“Did I what?”

“You know.” You say, widening your eyes at him, trying to get the message across.

“No I don’t.” He says innocently, smirking at you. He picks up his drink and takes a sip.

“How many were you inside of.” At this Bucky splutters into his drink, some of the spiked punch dribbling down his chin.

“Subtle.” He says once he has composed himself. “Only one.”

“Who was it?” You ask instantly.

“Why does it matter?” He says with a laugh.

“Ok let me rephrase. Please god tell me it wasn’t Nat.”

“No it was not Nat. I didn’t even touch her boobs.”

“Ok good.” You say, crossing your arms and nodding.

“What about you then? How many of the four were inside you?”

“None.” You say, wincing slightly.

“Awwh does this mean I’m going to be your first?!” Bucky says in a mock sappy voice, opening his mouth wide and batting his eyelashes.

“Who said I’m going to let you anywhere near all this?” You ask, narrowing your eyes at him. “Maybe I want to wait until marriage?”

“That’s the SPIRIT kids!” The Jesus woman materialised behind you, apparently summoned by good Christian values.

“Did she just make a Christianity pun?” You ask when she has bounced away again.

“You know I think she just did.” Bucky says, turning to watch her go. “So no sex till marriage huh?”

“You know what, I have the key to my chastity belt in my bag. Maybe I’ll make an exception.” You say, winking at Bucky. “It is prom night after all.”

“You’re so sexy.” He says, and you both laugh, if anything feeling more at ease with each other now.

Bucky scoots his chair round so he can sit next to you, and wraps his arm around your shoulder. You lean into him and watch the crowd on the dance floor. His thumb taps against your arm to the rhythm of the music, both of you occasionally taking tentative sips from your tainted punch.

“We’re learning a lot about each other tonight.” You say quietly after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like you’re a bisexual man whore, and I’m a virgin who’s had her chin licked.”

“All important things for couples to know about each other.” Bucky says, nodding.

“Buck.” You say slowly, feeling unsure.

“Yeah?”

“Did you say you lov-” But before you can finish your sentence,

“(Y/N)!”

“Hi Darcy.” You say, feeling relieved she stopped you.

“Hello tall, plastic and handsome.” Darcy says to Bucky, ruffling his hair fondly. “I’m going to steal your girl here for a moment if that’s cool with you.”

“Go ahead.” He says, batting away Darcy’s hand playfully.

Before you can say anything, Darcy grabs your hand and yanks you upright, practically dragging you through the room into the bathroom.

“What were you doing?!” She cries as soon as the bathroom door shuts.

“I just wanted to ask him about it!”

“I swear to god I’m going to tit punch you.” Darcy says, raising a fist.

“I wanted to see if he actually meant it!” You say quickly, instantly regretting it when Darcy punches you in the right boob. “OW!”

“You need to leave him to do it in his own time damnit!” She cries as you cradle your boob.

“FINE!” You shout, rearranging your dress.

“Ok good. Now let’s get back out there. No talk of love though you hear me? Or I’m coming for the left tit next.”

“Yeah yeah.” You mumble, following Darcy out of the bathroom. You look through the crowds to try and see your table, and your heart drops. You speed up, pushing through people to try and get to Bucky, who had been joined at your table by Steve and Nat.


	16. Chapter 16

“Well that’s not a good sign.” Darcy says as she hurries along behind you.

“What do you want?” You demand as soon as you get to the table, Steve, Nat and Bucky looking up.

“Well look who finally decided to join us.” Nat says, sneering up at you.

“Leave.” Darcy says, standing behind you and glowering.

“Well that’s not very polite.” Nat says in a mocking tone. “It’s almost like you don’t want us here.”

“We don’t.” Bucky says. You look at him and see him visibly flinch, realising Nat’s hand is on his knee.

“What do you want?” You ask again, this time Steve replying.

“We just want to talk. Right Nat?”

“Yeah. Sure.” She says, her eyes still fixed on Bucky who is clearly very uncomfortable.

“(y/n) do you think I could have a word?” Steve says, staring at you. “In private.”

“No way.” Bucky says instantly, standing up.

“Steady on Stumpy, I’m not going to steal your girlfriend.” Steve says, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t call me that.” Bucky growls at Steve, his face burning.

“Come on Buck. Dance with me. For old times’ sake.” Nat says, grabbing Bucky’s hand and dragging him away into the crowded dance floor.

“Please (y/n). It won’t take long.” Steve pleads, and you sigh.

“Will you leave us alone if I talk to you?” You ask.

“Yes.”

“Ok fine.” You say, sighing again. “Let’s go.”

“(y/n) are you sure?” Darcy says when you start to follow Steve out of the room.

“I’ll be fine. I promise. If I’m not back in ten minutes send Bucky to find me.” Darcy says when you start to follow Steve out of the room.

“I’ll be fine. I promise. If I’m not back in ten minutes send Bucky to find me.” You say, with a nod.

“Alright. Stay safe.” She says, still sounding unsure.

You turn and follow Steve out of the main room and down a corridor. He opens a door and leads you into what looks like a conference room. You walk in and cross your arms, turning to stare at Steve as he shuts the door and turns to face you.

“So?” You say impatiently, starting to feel a bit anxious.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and you freeze, not entirely sure what to say.

“Pardon?”

“I’m sorry.” He says again, stepping closer to you, but stopping when you back away quickly. “For everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes. Me blaming you for Pietro, not talking to you for so long, taking you out, trying to…force you into…just everything.”

“How do I know you mean it?” You say, still keeping your distance.

“I miss you.” He says, staring at his shoes.

“You…what?” You say, completely thrown.

“We were best friends and I fucked it up.”

“Understatement of the year.” You scoff.

“Yeah ok I fucked it up royally. But with the Pietro thing I was in a bad place. I shoved my grief onto you and I did the same with my parents. I turned into a person I never wanted to be.”

“Alright…”

“And I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you after I had done that. I knew you hated me. I was so ashamed at myself.”

“So why did you start again?” You ask, now curious.

“Because I missed you!” He cries, surging forward. When you stumble backwards again and flinch however, he stops and looks sad.

“Then what I did to you I can never forgive myself for. I don’t know why I did it and I hate myself for it.”

“You can’t take back what you did Steve. You can’t take back any of it.” You say softly.

“I know but I wanted you to know how sorry I feel about everything. I couldn’t leave school and never see you again without saying sorry. I had to.” He says, his eyes desperate.

“I appreciate your apology.” You say slowly. “But don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive you.”

“I understand.” Steve says, his shoulders slumping. “I’m happy for you and Bucky though.”

“Sure you are.”

“I really am. Buck and I have a lot of history together. Sure it isn’t all good but still.”

“What do you mean history? You weren’t friends before I joined school.” You say, Steve looking up at you in surprise.

“I didn’t tell you? Did Bucky not…?”

“Tell me what?”

“Well we hooked up.” Steve says, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“You…what?” You ask, your heart pounding in your chest.

“Yeah we were like 14. It was the summer after eight grade. We had been friends since we started at school and he told me about the whole bi thing and it just kinda happened.”

“You mean you…what happened?”

“Well I was confused you know? And we were close and it felt kinda right? In a weird way. We were only 14 we didn’t really know what we were doing but Bucky just…we just…did it…”

“Did it.” You repeat slowly.

“It was only one time.” He says quickly, watching you nervously.

“You were his one…” You mutter, sitting down heavily into one of the chairs in the room.

“I thought he would have told you.” Steve says.

“Well clearly not!” You cry, staring up at him just as Bucky dashes into the room, quickly followed by Nat and Darcy. Bucky looks at you sitting down in the chair, face pink, looking scared, Steve standing over you, and obviously assumed the worst.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!” He screams, and punches Steve in the face.

Steve falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Darcy clapping quietly in the corner while Nat rushes to Steve’s side. Bucky cradles his hand but rushes over to you, kneeling beside you.

“Are you ok?” He asks, his hand resting gently on your arm.

“I’m fine Bucky, he didn’t do anything.” You say, gently stroking his face. “Are you ok?!”

“He has a hard face.” Bucky grumbles, turning to look at Steve who is getting up. Bucky straightens and turns to face Steve, his shoulders squared. But,

“I deserved that.” Steve says firmly, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose.

“Damn right you did.” Bucky says.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says to Bucky, who glances down at you in confusion.

“He’s been doing lots of that this evening.” You mutter, standing up.

“(y/n) just…don’t hate me anymore please. I know you can’t forgive me, but I love you and I can’t stand the thought of you hating me forever.” Steve pleads, looking past Bucky.

“Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING me!” Nat now cries, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “You just can’t keep your fucking legs closed can you?!”

“Excuse me?” You say, shocked.

“You can’t just be happy having one guy can you. You have to have both!” She says, glaring at you.”

“I didn’t ask for any of this-”

“Oh of course little miss perfect doesn’t want the attention.” She sneers. “But first you took Bucky from me, you’re not taking Steve either.”

“I don’t want Steve!” You cry. “He was the one who said he loved me!”

“Well there’s clearly something about you otherwise this wouldn’t keep happening to me.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re a lying, bitchy, disgusting human of a being with no self-respect and an even worse hair style?” Darcy pipes up from the corner.

“Who the fuck even are you?!” Nat shouts as Darcy, who just smiles and winks at her.

“Nat maybe you should go.” Steve says quietly.

“Maybe I SHOULD GO?! ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING RIGHT NOW?!” Her voice so high it cracks slightly.

“Nat calm down.” Steve says in a gentle voice.

“Oh I need to calm down. You were the one who made me spike the punch so little miss fucking perfect over there might want to talk to your lying ass.” She spits at him.

“I…” He stutters, glancing between you and Nat.

“Oh that’s real nice Steve. Real nice. And here I was thinking you had changed.” You say, grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling him towards the door. You rush out, Darcy hot on your heels, and duck into one of the toilets before Steve and Nat can follow.

“Well shit.” Darcy says, leaning against one of the sinks while you examine Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah pretty much.” Bucky grumbles, wincing when you prod his knuckles.

“I think you broke your hand.” You say, not really sure what to look for.

“Nah it’s just bruised.” Bucky says, flexing his hands and groaning from pain. “I can move my hand, I’m fine.”

“You should have punched him with the other hand.” Darcy suggests.

“And shatter the prosthetic? Do you know how much this piece of shit cost?” Bucky laughs, waving his false arm around.

“Get a hook!”

“Darcy.” You say through Bucky’s laughter. “Could you give us a minute please?”

“Yeah, I’ll stand watch.” She says, grinning at you and hurrying out of the door.

“I can’t believe you did that for me.” You say softly, your hands on either side of Bucky’s face.

“Well I thought he had…you know…again.” He says, looking at you anxiously. “He didn’t did he?”

“No no, he just wanted to talk.”

“About what?” Bucky asks, pulling you in close to him.

“He wanted to apologise, about everything he had done to me.”

“About damn time.” Bucky says, nodding slightly. “What did you say?”

“Well I accepted, but I can’t forgive him.”

“Well this is closure you needed right?” Bucky asks, and you nod.

“There is something I should tell you though…” You say, not meeting Bucky’s eye.

“What? What is it?” He asks, nerves creeping into his voice.

“He told me. About you and him.” You say quietly. You feel Bucky’s body tense, and hear his breath hitch.

“He told you…everything?”

“Well he told me you and him were friends in eight grade then it turned into more than friends.”

“Only once.”

“Yeah he told me that part to.”

“Did he tell you what happened after that?” Bucky asks slowly, leaning back and tilting your head up with his finger.

“No.”

“He stopped talking to me. He completely cut me off from his life. If I saw him at school he would avoid me, he didn’t answer my calls or texts. He just pretended I didn’t exist and I never knew why. I thought I had done something wrong, but I think he was just scared I would out him at school. He would never have made the football team if all the other jocks knew what he had done.” Bucky says bitterly.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble.

“It’s not your fault. But now you know why we were always so awkward when we were hanging out together. And why I didn’t want to tell you who my one proper hook up was.”

“I’m sorry I ruined prom.” You say, your bottom lip trembling slightly.

“You didn’t ruin prom!” Bucky says adamantly, pulling you towards him and kissing you deeply. “Prom isn’t over yet!”

“We can’t go back out there Buck.”

“Sure we can! I doubt Steve will go back now he has a bloody nose.”

“What about Nat?” You ask, unsure.

“I can deal with Nat. Or we can set Darcy on her.” He says, making you chuckle.

“Alright let’s go. I want to slow dance some more.” You say, kissing him again.

“And hey, if you do want to leave.” Bucky says, rummaging in his pocket. “We have somewhere to go.”

“Is that a room key?” You ask, staring at the key in Bucky’s hand.

“Maybe.” He says with a grin.

“For this hotel?”

“Fourth floor.”

“Oh my god.” You say, still staring.

“Is…is this ok?” He asks tentatively.

“How about we skip the end of prom and head up there right now?” You ask in a low voice, backing towards the door.

“Are you serious?” Bucky asks, staring at you with wide eyes.

“There’s just something about seeing you punch someone that’s gotten me all hot and bothered.” You say, biting you lip.

“Fucking hell let’s go back to the ballroom I’ll punch every person in there.” Bucky says, rushing towards you and snaking his hands round your waist. You stand on your toes and whisper into his ear gently.

“I need my bag, I’ll meet you upstairs?”

“Room 408.” He says, shivering when you kiss the spot just below his ear.

“I’ll see you there.” You whisper again, watching as Bucky stumbles out of the room. You give it a few minutes and walk after him, finding Darcy outside.

“Why did Bucky just run down the corridor and fall up the stairs?” She asks as the pair of you walk slowly back towards the ballroom. You look at her and raise an eyebrow. “Oh GIRL YES!”

“Shhh I just need to grab my bag.” You laugh, slapping her arm gently. “This is gunna be a night to remember for sure.”

“Oh man is it.” Darcy says with a laugh. You make it to your table and locate your clutch, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Well then. This has been fun.” You say, hugging Darcy.

“Godspeed my friend.” She says, saluting you. “Onwards and upwards.”

“Shut up.” You say, heading for the door.

“CALL ME TOMORROW I WANT EVERY DIRTY DETAIL.” She shouts after you. You laugh, feeling a strange mixture of happy and nervous as you head for the elevator. You tap your feet anxiously while you wait for the doors to open. When they finally do, you walk in, press the button for the fourth floor, and take a deep breath as they shut on you and take you up to Bucky.


	17. Chapter 17

The doors finally open on the fourth floor, but it takes your brain a few moments to process what was happening. You step out of the elevator just as the doors are shutting again, and pause in the corridor, your breath heavy. Spotting a mirror hanging on the wall to your right, you quickly try and fix your hair, dabbing on some more lipstick. You breathe deeply and try to imagine what Darcy would do in this situation. If you channel end your inner Darcy you would get through this just fine.

Turns out room 408 is at the opposite end of the corridor, so you have somewhat collected yourself by the time you arrive in front of the door. Not sure exactly what was about to happen, you knock on the door and wait. After a few seconds, you hear some footsteps from inside. You were expecting the door to open, but instead see an envelope slotted under the door. You pick it up and open it, finding a note and Bucky’s tie inside.

The note reads: Put on the tie like a blindfold and knock twice when it’s secure.

Slightly concerning. You put the tie over your eyes and knot it at the back of your head. When it’s definitely covering your eyes, you knock on the door and wait.

“I said knock twice.” You hear a voice from the other side of the door call.

“Bucky let me in I’m standing out here blindfolded, what if someone sees me.” You say impatiently.

“Knock twice and I’ll let you in.” He repeats. You sigh and knock twice on the door, and hear it swing open.

“Where are you I can’t see.” You say, stretching out your arms to guide yourself into the room.

“Follow the sound of my voice.” You hear Bucky call, followed by the sound of him scrambling across the room.

“Can I take off the blindfold now?” You ask, pushing the door shut and feeling your way into the room.

“Not yet. Just come over here then you can take it off!” He says.

“I don’t know where over here is you moron.” You grumble, promptly walking into a wall. “FUCK!”

“I told you to follow the sound of my voice!” Bucky cries, and you hear him running across the room.

“You weren’t talking you melon.” You say, laughing when Bucky kisses your nose gently.

“Ok over here.” He takes your hands and carefully leads you into the room. “Wait here.”

“Are you going to kill me and stuff my body down the laundry chute?” You ask, prodding your nose gently.

“How did you guess?” Bucky asks, making you laugh. “Ok you can take off the blindfold now.”

“Alright. If there is an army of spiders or something though imma be pissed.” You say, pulling off the tie.

You freeze instantly, taking in everything that was going on in front of you. There were rose petals all over the bed, a plate of strawberries and a bottle of champagne. A few balloons floated behind the bed, and on the pillow was a little wrapped box. Then Bucky. Bucky was lying on the bed in a red robe, a rose in between his teeth. He wiggled his eyebrows at you and patted the bed next to him, and you burst into laughter.

“What the fuck is all of this?!” You cry, grabbing a handful of petals off the bed and throwing them at Bucky.

“I wanted to be romantic!” He says defensively, spitting the rose out of his mouth. “I wanted to make it special!”

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble though. This is too much!” You say, perching on the bed next to him. He sits up and shuffles forward to sit next to you, kissing you briefly.

“You’re worth it.” He says softly, before reaching back and grabbing the box on the pillow. “This is for you.”

“Man I’m getting presents too. I thought you were my present.” You say, grinning.

“Just open the box.” He says, and you comply.

“Buck.” You say slowly, looking at his smug and grinning face. “Are these…”

“Oh yeah.”

“Why did you buy me handcuffs Bucky?”

“Well you see they’ve got this fluffy bit around them and there’s like…this…I thought it would be fun.” He says, now looking slightly embarrassed.

“Oh yeah, this will be fun.” You say with a chuckle. “Thank you for this. Honestly. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome.” He replies, his eyes wandering your body. “Now first order of business. As sexy as you look in that dress. Let’s get rid of it.”

“You know what. I’ll take care of it. Be right back.” You say, hopping off the bed and slipping into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You take a deep breath and open your clutch, grabbing your phone and dialing Darcy.

“Why the fuck are you calling me do you need pointers?” She asks upon answering.

“I’m nervous!” You whisper.

“Why are you whispering what’s going on?”

“I’m hiding in the bathroom.”

“You’re an idiot.” She says simply.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Well his penis goes inside of you-”

“Darcy!” You whisper angrily.

“Ok ok look, just put on the thing in your clutch and everything will go swimmingly ok?”

“Ok fine. I’ll call you later.”

“You better.” She says, hanging up the phone.

Bucky wasn’t the only one who had put some preparation into this evening. Stuffed in the bottom of your clutch was some rather risqué lingerie Darcy had helped you pick out. Thanks to Darcy’s waxer you were almost completely hairless from the neck down. You carefully get out of your dress and pull on the lace slip, letting your hair out of its grips and clips so it falls loosely over your shoulders. When you examine yourself in the mirror, you have to say you looked pretty damn hot.

Your hair had curled and was thankfully behaving. The lace slip hugged your curves and was just see through enough to show off the equally as sexy underwear beneath it. Under your dress you had been wearing a garter belt and tights, which went with the slip and finished off the look. You put your heels back on and take a deep breath, unlocking the bathroom door and heading back into the room.

“What took you so…long…” Bucky says, his words becoming sloppy when he sees you. You stand in front of the bed, desperately feeling the awkward need to cover yourself, but resisting and standing tall. You grin at him and open your arms out, slowly spinning on the spot.

“You’re not the only one who wanted to make this night special, stud.” You say, grinning and winking at him. Bucky, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, visibly gulps, his eyes roaming up and down your body.

“How did I get so lucky?” He mutters, standing up and walking slowly towards you. When he reaches you his hands move to your waist and he pulls you close to him so your bodies are pressed against each other.

“Do you realise how cliché this is? Doing this on prom night?” You whisper as Bucky’s hands explore your body.

“I don’t give a shit.” He says, pushing his lips against yours. Your arms instantly wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

You almost break the kiss in surprise when Bucky bends down slightly, hooking his hands under your knees and picking you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and let him carry you. Your fingers tangle in his hair and you tug impatiently, trying to get even closer.

Then he drops you on the floor, his arm clattering to the floor next to you.

“Oh my god.” You say, looking up at a now one armed Bucky.

“Oh my god.” He repeats, staring down at you and his arm lying side by side on the floor. “My arm fell off.”

“Holy fuck.” You cry, bursting into laughter. “Your arm fell off.”

“Are you hurt?” Bucky asks, starting to chuckle

“This is amazing.” You say from the floor, wiping tears from your eyes. “I’m fine though.”

“You need a hand getting up?” Bucky asks. You both pause, glancing over at the arm lying on the floor and start cracking up again.

“Oh man this is too good.” You say when Bucky pulls you up from the floor with his remaining hand. He grabs his arm and fumbles with it under his robe, reattaching everything.

“Is everything secure now?” You ask, grinning at him.

“I think so.” He says, wiggling his arm a bit.

“Excellent.” You say, and promptly push him backwards so he falls onto the bed.

“What are you…” He asks, watching as you straddle him and reach for the box. “Are you…”

Without answering you grab both his hands and pull them above his head, handcuffing them together. Then, using the tie you had thrown on the bed, you tie the handcuffs to the bedpost so Bucky is secure. Once you are done with your knots, you lean back and sit across Bucky’s thighs, noticing a strange look in his face.

“I am so turned on right now you would not even believe.” He says in a deep, gravelly voice. That would explain the strange look you had noticed.

“I probably should have made you take off the robe first.” You say thoughtfully, looking at Bucky stretched out underneath you.

“It was like 4 dollars, rip it off.” He says eagerly.

“You’re serious?” You ask nervously.

“If you value what we have here, you will rip off my clothes right here and now.” He says in that deep, gravelly voice again.

You look down at the material and see a loose thread on one of the seams near Bucky’s neck. Shuffling up his body, you reach forward and grab the robe, pulling hard and hearing a satisfying tearing noise. You keep ripping until the sleeves on both sides have separated so you can pull it away from his body and drop it onto the floor next to the bed, leaving him only in his boxers.

Bucky’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, his lips parted slightly as he stares at you. As he watches, you reach to the bottom of your slip, and start shimmying it up your body, pulling it over your head and dropping it on top of the robe. Your shoes quickly follow, along with the garter belt and stockings, leaving you only in a bra and panties, sitting astride a completely wrecked Bucky.

“My god woman you are going to kill me.” He gasps, writhing underneath you.

“Are you saying…” You say, running a running a finger gently down Bucky’s chest, stopping just above his boxer line. “That this is…frustrating?”

“Please.” He gasps again, as you fiddle with the waistband of his boxers.

“Don’t you like me teasing you?” You ask, shuffling down slightly and moving your hands to his thighs. You gently rake your fingers up and down, feeling his muscles tensing.

“I thought you hadn’t done this before.” Bucky says, his breathing ragged.

“I watch a lot of porn.” You say with a shrug. “How am I doing?”

“What the fuck do you think?!” He cries incredulously, pulling impatiently at his restraints.

“Well let me know how I do at this next part, I got some pointers earlier.” You say, leaning forward and pressing your lips against Bucky’s. As you slide your tongue across his bottom lip, you push your hand down his chest and slip your fingers into his boxers, closing your hand around him. He gasps into your mouth as you start to move your hand, paying attention to every sensitive spot. 

He thrusts his hips into your hand and moans into your mouth, only for you to move your hand away and break the kiss. He stares up at you incredulously, his lips still parted from the kiss. You grin at him and shuffle down his body until you are sitting at the foot of the bed. You reach forward and run your fingers across the hem of his boxers before taking hold and pulling them down, sliding them down his legs and dropping them to the floor.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” You ask, Bucky instantly straining to sit up.

“Like what?”

“It’s like it’s watching me.” You say, leaning quickly to the left and right, Bucky sighing and flopping back down onto the bed.

“This is so harsh.” He complains. You just laugh and lean down, gently kissing Bucky’s leg. You hear his breathing hitch again as you kiss up one of his legs to the top of his thigh, then up the other.

“Alright.” Bucky says through gritted teeth. “You’ve had your fun. Now untie me. It’s my turn to play.”


	18. Chapter 18

“What makes you think I’m going to untie you?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I don’t want to be selfish. This isn’t all about me. Let me return the favour.” He purrs, winking at you in what you supposed was meant to be a seductive manner.

“You know what. Fine. But I think I can resist. I’m stronger than you.” You say, whilst leaning forward and unlocking the handcuffs. 

As soon as he is free, he sits up and spins you round so you are on your back. His weight pushes down on you, as it’s his turn to pull your arms up and handcuff you to the bedpost. You feel your breathing quicken when Bucky sits astride you, his eyes roaming your body. 

“Damn it.” He mutters to himself after a few seconds.

“What?” You ask, confused at his face of disappointment. 

“I didn’t take your bra off before I handcuffed you.” 

“Quite a pickle you’ve got yourself in.”

“Can I-”

“You’re not ripping it off.” You say flatly. 

“Why not?” He protests, pouting at you.

“Do you have any idea how much bras cost buddy?”

“Well as a male who has never bought a bra for myself…” He says sarcastically, scratching his chin.

“This particular one was forty dollars.” You say, Bucky’s mouth falling open.

“FORTY?!” He cries, sounding indignant. “How is this piece of fabric so expensive.”

“Welcome to our world. Everything we buy is more expensive than you because the world hates women.”

“I’m going to go shopping tomorrow and buy you bras.” Bucky says with a voice of determination.

“Changing the world one step at a time. Hey, guess my bra size.” You say, grinning.

“Ummm…” Bucky thinks for a while, staring at your boobs intently. “32B” 

“Not even close.” 

“Really? I thought that was pretty good!” 

“32B is pretty small. I know my boobs aren’t that great but they’re bigger than that.”

“Hey, your boobs are amazing.” Bucky says simply, putting his hands on your boobs and smiling softly.

“Ok let’s just take of my cuffs for a minute so I can get rid of my 36C bra.”

“I’m gunna write that down so I don’t forget.” Bucky says quickly, jumping off the bed and rummaging through the rooms desk drawers. He finds a notepad and pencil and starts scribbling.

“What are you doing you nonce get back over here.” You say, pulling at the handcuffs impatiently.

“I’m writing down your bra size so when I buy you sexy underwear I get the right size.” He says, grabbing the paper and walking back to the bed to show you.

“Oh and you drew a diagram, how nice.” 

“Yeah these are your boobs here.” He says, pointing at his drawing.

“I like how you’re spending more time drawing my boobs instead of helping me take off my bra so you can see the real thing.” You note, which seems to jog him back to reality. He grabs the key and unhandcuffed you, but grabs your hands before you can unhook the bra.

He sits on the bed next to you and leans forward, kissing you deeply. His tongue sliding along your bottom lip takes you by surprise and you open your mouth, breathing heavily as his hands slide up your sides and round to your back. You move your hands up and twist your fingers into his hair, tugging urgently and scooting closer to him on the bed.

You feel his hands move to the back of your bra strap, and you try to break the kiss but he just keeps desperately fiddling with the back of your bra. His lips freeze after a while, his fingers struggling. 

“What the shit?” He demands in frustration, standing up and staring at your back in bewilderment. “Where the fuck is the clasp?”

“It’s a front one.” You say sheepishly. “I was trying to tell you.”

“A what?” Bucky says, sitting back down in front of you, looking defeated.

“It does up at the front.” You explain, pointing at the clasp in the middle.

“I swear it’s like you do it to make my life difficult.” He says, his hands reaching for the clasp. He manages to unhook in a few seconds, his face lighting up when he manages to slide it off you. He bundles it up and throws it across the room, turning back to you and smiling broadly.

“Happy now?” You ask. In response, Bucky leans in and kisses you lightly, slowly pushing you down so you’re lying again. As he leans over you, he pushes his knee up between your thighs and you feel yourself shaking slightly, overwhelmed.

“Oh, I’m ecstatic.” He murmurs into your mouth, his hands sliding down your arms. He takes hold of your wrists and handcuffs you again, his knee still pressing between your thighs.

“So is this the part where I am supposed to be so overwhelmed with desire I can’t control myself?” You ask when Bucky leans back once you are secured.

“Oh no, I haven’t got to that part yet.” He says, winking at you. Then, he gets off the bed and walks away.

“Where are you going now?” You ask, watching him walk to the mini fridge and grab a few things before he makes his way back to the bed.

“Whatcha got there bud?” You ask as he climbs back on the bed, straddling your thighs.

“Got me some whipped cream.” He says, showing you the can with the biggest smile on his face.

“Are you gunna cream on my nipples?” You ask, trying to control your sniggering.

“You bet I am.” He says, uncapping it and turning the can upside down, pushing down on the nozzle. Instead of the nice, firm, whipped cream he was obviously expecting, a dribble of white liquid ran onto your body and down onto the sheets.

“This better not be foreshadowing.” You note, looking at Bucky’s face of disappointment.

“Shut your face or I’ll cream on that too.” He mutters while reading the can, making you chuckle. “Ooooh, shake vigorously before use.”

“So do I need to shake you vigorously first too?” You ask as Bucky begins to shake the can violently.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.” He says, hovering the whipped cream over your body again. This time, a satisfying dollop of whipped cream settles on your skin, making you shiver from the cold. “Now that’s what I was after.”

“Well besides feeling a bit cold this ain’t doing much for me.” You note as Bucky begins swirling the whipped cream over your nipples, then spraying a line down your body, starting from between your boobs right down to your belly button.

“Oh, it will.” He says, squirting some of the whipped cream into his mouth.

“Oh oh I want some.” You say, opening your mouth. Bucky pauses briefly, smirking at you, before squirting some whipped cream into your mouth too.

“You’re kind of ruining my sexy moment.” He says when you open your mouth again to demand more whipped cream.

“Ok sorry you go ahead. Woo me.” You say, settling your head back on the pillow as Bucky puts the cap back on the cream.

You watch as Bucky moves down your body and dips his head to your stomach, his breath tickling your sensitive skin as he hovers his lips just above your body. He rests his hands on your thighs, his fingers squeezing just a little bit, making your heart beat just a little faster. Then he starts on the whipped cream. He presses his lips against your belly button and you can feel his tongue licking the whipped cream, his mouth sucking against your skin.

He works his way up the line of cream on your body, moving his body up against yours. As he licks the strip of cream off of you, he keeps gently sucking and nibbling at your skin, every small thing driving you crazier than you thought it would. By the time he has reached your chest, your breathing is heavy. He looks up at you, sees you staring open mouthed, and grins. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you and he’s loving every minute of it.

Next, he relaxes his body and puts his weight on you, resting his body against yours with his head still chest level. One of his legs rests between your legs and you feel your thighs close around his leg, needing the contact. With his hands now on your sides, he moves his mouth to your nipple. He licks the cream off, running his tongue over you. When he moves to the other, your back arches and you hear yourself moaning.

Bucky moves away instantly and pushes himself up your body, greedily claiming your mouth with his. He kisses you hungrily, his tongue pushing urgently into your mouth. You maneuver your legs to you can wrap them around his waist, pulling him close to you.

“Bucky.” You gasp into his mouth, breaking off the kiss.

“What?”

“I need to you untie me.” You say urgently, staring him in the eyes. He doesn’t even question it. He sits up and straddles your thighs again, grabbing the key and unlocking the handcuffs. 

“So, how’d I do?” He asks with a grin as you sit up and move your hands to run down his body, your fingers playing with the hemline of his boxers.

“Dude, do you have…you know?” You ask.

“What?” He says, looking at you in confusion.

“You know.” You say again, patting his dick through his boxers.

“OH!” He cries, his face lighting up. “Yeah!”

“Ok you go get that now.” You say with a laugh, watching as he jumps off the bed and runs to his bag. You sit and wait as he rummages.

“Well shit.” You hear him say quietly after a few seconds.

“What…” You ask slowly.

“So, I may have been more focused on the whipped cream than the condoms.” He says, turning to look at you sheepishly.

“Are you kidding me right now.” You stare at him with wide eyes. “For fucks sake Buck.”

“Well you didn’t bring one either!” He protests, standing feebly in front of the bed.

“Oh! Grab me my phone.” You say, pointing at the bathroom where you had left your bag. Bucky jogs into the bathroom and appears with your phone, handing it to you and perching himself on the end of the bed looking defeated.

“Is it over already?” Darcy asks when she picks up the phone.

“Are you still downstairs?” You ask, ignoring her question.

“Yeah…why? Did you want me to come and join in?” She asks.

“No. Do you have a condom?”

“Pfft, of course. Wh-oh god you both forgot didn’t you.” She says.

“Maybe.” You admit, cringing at her laughter down the phone.

“I’m on my way up. What room?” She says, still laughing.

“408.” You say. “Darce you’re a saviour.”

“I know. See you in a sec.” And she hangs up.

“Darcy is bringing us a condom.” You explain to Bucky when you put your phone down.

“Superb. This isn’t weird at all.” He says, shaking his head.

“Hey, did you want one or not.” You say, collecting up the sheets and wrapping them around you before climbing off the bed.

“Oh I’m all for it don’t get me wrong, I just can’t believe I forgot pretty much the most important thing.”

“Shit happens.” You say with a laugh, leaning down and kissing him.

You look up when you hear a knock on the door, hearing a voice shouting. “THE CONDOM FAIRY HAS ARRIVED.”

“Do you think that’s her?” Bucky asks, rolling his eyes. You laugh and run for the door, opening it slightly and looking out, intending to just grab the condom and shut the door. Of course, Darcy has different ideas.

“Hey kids, how’s it goin?” She asks, bursting into the room and pushing past you.

“Darcy get out.” Bucky protests, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his lap.

“I am just bringing what you requested.” She says, handing you the little silver square. “Is that whipped cream?”

“Ok time for you to leave.” You say quickly, tugging on her arm.

“So you need instructions for that Buck?” Darcy asks, ignoring you.

“Unfortunately my mother gave me that lesson earlier.” He grumbles, Darcy cackling.

“Alright I’m going.” She says as you continue to tug on her arm.

“Thanks.” You say at the door, giving her a hug.

“Go nuts. Call me later.” She says, opening the door and leaving, shutting it behind her.

“Well then.” You say, turning around and freezing. Bucky is standing with his hands on his hips, condom already on, underwear off, penis out in all it’s glory. “Is this your ‘I’m ready for sex’ stance?”

“Let’s do this shit.” He replies with a nod, beckoning to you. With a grin, you drop the sheets and run at him, launching yourself onto him and knocking him back so he falls onto the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been uploading on my usual Friday's guys. If you follow me on tumblr too you'll know I've had all my uni assessments and have been majorly busy. My last deadlines are on the 27th (this friday) so I should be uploading more regularly after this week. Thanks to all of you for reading, I hope you enjoy this part :) xox

After you tackle Bucky, you roll around on the bed for a while giggling, just enjoying being in eachothers arms. 

“So, you know I have no idea what I’m doing.” You say after a while, you lying on the bed with Bucky next to you.

“And you think I do?”

“I’m the virgin here!” You protest, rolling onto your side, Bucky doing the same.

“Yeah but the last person I slept with was a guy.” He says, raising an eyebrow.

“How different could it be. You just put it in a different hole.” You say, Bucky grinning.

“Well clearly you’re the expert here.” 

“Bucky.” You say slowly, knowing it was the wrong time to bring it up, but also knowing you were going to bring it up anyway.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“What did you say to me earlier?”

“When?”

“When I was leaving your room to go home and get ready.” You say. Bucky pauses for a moment, then realisation spreads across his face, and his cheeks flush red.

“Nothing.” He says, unconvincingly. 

“You know you have a tell when you lie.” You say, narrowing your eyes at him. “I can always tell when you’re lying.”

“No I don’t!” He exclaims angrily, before pausing. “What is it?”

“Yeah like I’m giving up that.” You scoff. “And don’t change the subject.”

“I am not changing the subject.” Bucky mutters, not making eye contact. 

“You do nothing but change the subject Barnes.” You say, glaring at him. “What did you say to me?”  
“I don’t know…” 

“Bucky…” 

“You know what I said!” He says quickly, taking you slightly by surprise. 

“Well...you know...why?” You ask, and Bucky gives you a look of pure confusion.

“What do you mean why?” 

“Why did you say it?”

“Because I meant it.” He says simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But it’s not been that long.” You say slowly.

“What, that we’ve been dating?” He asks, realisation dawning on his face.

“Yeah. I don’t want to say anything too soon and ruin what we have.” You say, Bucky sighing.

“What you need to remember though, is that this has been going on a lot longer for me than it has for you.” He says slowly, his eyes fixed on yours. “I have been in love with you for quite some time now.”

“Oh…” You murmur, a nervous feeling filling your stomach. 

“I get that maybe you don’t feel the same way yet, but it just kind of slipped out earlier. I wanted to hold off until you were ready-”

“You know…” You say slowly, thinking. “Maybe it has been longer than I thought for me too...it just took me a while to realise it”

“But, that whole thing with you and Steve?” Bucky says, sounding confused.

“Yeah but it was always gunna be you Buck wasn’t it.” You say with a grin, feeling your cheeks flush.

“Man this is making me feel nauseous.” Bucky says, gagging slightly. “So much cheese.”

“Oh come on we are allowed a bit of cheese every now and then.” You say, batting his arm gently with your hand. “Don’t make me regret saying all those nice things about you.”

“No take backs!” Bucky says quickly.

“Pfft. Whatever. Loser.” You scoff, smiling when Bucky leans in and gives you a quick kiss, the meaning behind it a lot stronger than before. 

“So can we stop with the cheese now?” Bucky asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Wait! One last bit of cheese?” You don’t wait for him to answer and continue. “We have just been talking about it but I still haven’t said it…”

“Right?” Bucky says, his lips parted slightly. 

“I just think I should say...just so you know…” You say slowly, looking at him. “You’re a really bad kisser.”

“Dude.” He says, rolling onto his back. “Not cool.” 

“What?” You say, bursting into laughter. “You’ve improved a lot since we started dating.”

“That is a LIE and you know it!” He cries indignantly, pouting at you.

“Ok you think you’re so great a kisser.” You say, giving him what you hoped was a sexy and seductive look. “Prove it.”

“Oh…” Bucky says slowly, staring at you wide eyed, before rolling so he is on top of you. 

He kisses you deeply, his tongue sliding along your bottom lip, his lips urgent. His knee slips between your legs and while he doesn’t seem to realise what he’s done, you gasp into his mouth and gyrate your hips slightly. Bucky pushes himself up onto one hand, his other roaming your body. He continues kissing you as his hand moves further down and slides into your underwear, his fingers massaging you gently. With the build up it doesn’t take you long to feel heat burning inside you. Your thighs start twitching slightly and your back arches. 

“Buck-” You moan and your breath hitches in your throat, your eyes closing. As soon as Bucky seems to realise what he has done, he sits up and moves his hands.

“Did I just…”

“Why did you stop?!” You demand, your eyes snapping open.

“Did I...did you just…?”

“Cum?”

“Yeah…”

“Well I was kinda in the middle of it and you decided it would be smart to just up and leave!” 

“Oh...and then...oh...Sorry.” He mutters, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Will you get back down here please. I’m all hot and bothered and you’re just letting me lie here.” You complain, reaching for Bucky’s arms. 

“Maybe this was all just part of my plan.” He says with a grin. “Make you want me even more.”

“Will you just fuck me already!” You cry, Bucky sitting straight upright and saluting.

“Yes Ma’am!” He grabs your underwear and yanks them down your legs discarding them on the floor. “Permission to approach with penis Ma’am.” 

“Granted.” You salute back at him, giggling when he dives down and kisses you. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Bucky maneuvers himself and pushes slowly inside of you. You moan at the feeling, Bucky grunting slightly. He begins thrusting slowly, his lips moving to press against your neck. 

“Buck I appreciate you’re trying to be gentle.” You say after a while, starting to get frustrated. “But I’m gunna need you to pick up the pace a bit.”

“Thrusters at full.” Bucky grunts into your ear and you can’t help but laugh as his thrusts quicken. You cling to him, your fingers raking down his back as you feel yourself drawing close again.

“Buck…” You moan, your head falling back against the pillow again.

“Я люблю тебя.” Bucky grunts, and you feel his body judder and his thrusts become more forceful, then slowly get sloppier. He rolls off you and collapses back onto the bed, his chest heaving. He removes the condom and ties it in a knot, throwing it across the room and getting it in the bin.

“You alright stud?” You ask, leaving your hand over and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“That was fun.” He mutters, a small smile on his face. He leans down and pulls the sheets up over both of you.

“Fun?” You question.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He says, his eyes closing.

“Are you falling asleep?” You ask, getting no reply. “You’re asleep.” 

Bucky says nothing, just rolling over so he is snuggled up against you, his head resting on your shoulder. You sigh and close your eyes, relaxing into him and letting yourself fall asleep.

\---

“Bucky.” You whisper when you wake up the next morning. You prod his cheek gently and his face wrinkles. “Bucky.”

“What.” He mutters, not opening his eyes. He pulls himself closer to you, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

“I’m hungry. And I need to pee.” You whisper, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently.

“Go then.” Bucky mutters again, not letting go of you.

“Well I can’t really at the moment.” You say, running your hands up and down his arms.

“But I’m so comfy.” He mumbles, snuggling even closer.

“If you don’t move I’m going to pee on you.” You warn, Bucky’s arms instantly moving away from you. 

“Be free.” He calls into the pillow as you run across the room to the bathroom. Once you’ve finished in the bathroom, you saunter out and look over at Bucky who has fallen back asleep. You quietly pull on the spare pair of clothes Bucky had packed in a bag for you, and grab the room key and your purse.

\---

“I thought you’d gone home.” Bucky says when you walk back into the hotel room, bags in hand. 

“Yeah I used you for sex. That was all I wanted from you in the first place.” You say, throwing your purse and the key card onto the table. You walk over to the bed and sit down next to Bucky, who is sitting up now wide awake. 

“That smells good.” Bucky says, grabbing one of the paper bags and rummaging inside it. “Wait.”

“What?” You say, taking a sip of your coffee.

“What the fuck is this?” He says, pulling a pregnancy test out of the bag. 

“Oh...well…” You mutter, not looking at him.

“Does it happen that quickly?!” He demands, looking slightly panicked. 

“Well you know…”

“Really?! Good god what do I tell my mother she is going to disown me…” He mumbles, slumping back against the pillow.

“Boy I got you good.” You laugh, grabbing the box off of him and throwing it across the room. 

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s been what six hours? Did you even listen in sex ed? Come on now Bucky.”

“Dude.” 

“I freaked you out though right.” You say, giggling.

“You are the worst.” Bucky says, lunging at you. You squeal as he tickles you mercilessly.

“The coffee! Think of the coffee!” You cry, both of you laughing as Bucky lets up the tickling and takes his cup of coffee of you. 

“You’re a cruel person.” He says, sipping his drink. 

“Breakfast is in here.” You say, holding out the other bag which was full of pastries.

“Thank you.” He says, snatching it from you and rummaging inside. 

“You know you thanked me for having sex with you last night before you passed out?” You say, Bucky looking up at you with a mouth full of croissant. 

“Did I?” He asks, spitting crumbs everywhere. “Man that’s embarrassing I’d hate to be me.”

“It was pretty lame.” You reply, grabbing the bag of food and digging in.

“If anything you should be the one thanking me.” He points out, waving the remainder of his croissant at you. 

“Oh and why is that?”

“Well I was just spectacular last night. How many times was it for you? Two? Three?” 

“More like a half.” You say, Bucky choking slightly on croissant.

“A HALF?!”

“Oh no don’t get me wrong it was great! I loved it!” You say quickly, realising it probably wasn’t the best thing to say.

“But I thought…there was that kinda took me by surprise a bit, then the one at the end. Right?” Bucky prompts, his eyes wide.

“Well...technically…” You say slowly. “The first time you stopped before I could properly...you know...then you finished before me second time round then just passed out.”

“Oh god.” Bucky groans, dropping his croissant and putting his head in his hands.

“You were good though!” You say, running your fingers through his hair.

“I’m such an idiot.” He says into his hands. 

“It’s fine Bucky. Honestly.”

“Right. Take your pants off.” Bucky says, grabbing at your trousers.

“What?” You laugh, batting his hands away.

“I wanna go again, take off your pants!” He demands, starting to tickle you again.

“Buck will you please show some self control!” You gasp between laughs, Bucky finally letting go. “It’s not like this is the last time we are going to have sex. The first time is always a bit iffy.”

“True.” He muses, kissing you gently. “Sorry I was selfish.”

“It’s fine. Honest. Oh!” You say, a sudden thought sparking in your mind. “What did you say to me in a different language last night?”

“Urmm…” Bucky says.

“What language was it?”

“Russian.” He says slowly.

“I didn’t know you knew Russian?” 

“I’ve been taking some extra classes.” He explains.

“So what did you say?” You ask, Bucky’s cheeks flushing slightly, his eyes not quite meeting yours.

“Well…”


	20. Chapter 20

“You told me you loved me again didn’t you.” You say flatly, raising an eyebrow.

“NO.”

“Bucky.”

“Maybe.” He says, blushing furiously.

“God damn it man you’re gunna be the death of me I swear.” You sigh, flopping back onto the bed and closing your eyes.

“I can’t help it! It’s true!” He protests, running his fingers up and down your body gently, tracing shapes on your skin.

“I just don’t think I’m ready to say it back.” You say quietly. “And I feel so guilty because I know I should be able to say it but I just can’t.”

“Hey hey hey no don’t do that to yourself.” Bucky says firmly, sitting up and putting his hand on your cheek. You open your eyes and look up at him, his face earnest.

“I just-”

“No. You have no obligation to say anything until you’re ready, you hear me?” He says firmly, and you nod. “Good. And when you are ready, I will be here waiting to say it right back to you.”

“Thank you Buck.” You say softly, sitting up and kissing him gently.

“Don’t mention it.” He says, his eyes still closed after your kiss, a small smile on his face. “I’m not an asshole or anything.”

“Well that part is debatable.” You mutter, Bucky’s eyes opening.

“What was that?” He asks, smirking.

“Nothing.” You say innocently.

“Call me an asshole one more time chump.” Bucky growls, grinning at you.

“You’re an asshole!” You cry, jumping off the bed and sprinting across the room, Bucky in hot pursuit.

“Say it again I swear!” He cries as you scramble past him and jump over the bed.

“Asshole!” You shout, Bucky finally grabbing you round the waist as you try to push past him again. You both fall back onto the bed and Bucky rolls over so he is sitting on top of you, grabbing your sides and starting to tickle you.

“How’d you like that punk?” He says as you squirm under him.

“Mercy! Mercy!” You cry, tears pricking the corners of your eyes from laughter.

“Only if you admit that I am the most amazing, gorgeous guy alive, and the best sex you’ve ever had.” Bucky says, his hands still on your sides.

“You’re the most amazing, gorgeous guy alive.” You gasp between laughs.

“And the best sex you’ve ever had!”

“And the best sex I’ve ever had!” You cry, Bucky finally stopping.

“I knew it.” He says with smirk, still perched on top of you.

“The last one is slightly redundant though seeing as you’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with.” You say, Bucky grinning and rolling off you.

“I know. It was just nice to hear it.”

“You’re an idiot.” You say, fixing your now very wonky clothes.

“Oh yeah.” He replies, flopping down onto the bed.

“We should probably pack up our crap.” You check your watch and jump off the bed. “Check out is soon.”

“I don’t wanna go home.” Bucky says with a pout, grabbing one end of the covers and rolling himself across the bed so he is wrapped up in a cocoon. “Let’s just stay here forever.”

“Sadly, I don’t think that would pan out.” You grab Bucky’s rucksack and throw it at him. “Get dressed, we can go grab lunch before we go home.”

“Fine.” He grumbles from inside of his cocoon, still not moving.

“That would involve actually getting out of bed moron.” You laugh, walking over and prodding him gently.

“So warm.” He mumbles, shuffling down so his head is also covered.

“I feel like your mother.” You say, pushing him so he rolls over.

“Oh god my mother.” Bucky groans, now unravelled. “She is going to want every single detail.”

“I hope not every single detail.” You say, Bucky looking at you and raising an eyebrow. “Oh god.”

You spend the next ten minutes packing up everything, Bucky kissing you every time you pass each other. After checking out, you drive around for a while just talking, Bucky’s hand resting gently on your leg, his thumb rubbing small circles. While he is driving you look over at him, and your heart swells. He flicks some hair out of his eyes and glances over at you, smiling when he sees you looking. I love you, you think, and suddenly it doesn’t feel as strange anymore. It seems right.

All through lunch you can’t stop smiling, any moment you aren’t talking you spend staring into each other’s eyes. It is disgustingly cheesy but you can’t help it. The moment Bucky pulls up outside your house is a sad one, not wanted to leave each other after spending so much time together.

“Well this is it.” Bucky says when he switches off the engine.

“You make it sound like I’m never going to see you again.” You laugh, grabbing your bag and dress from the backseat, unbuckling your seatbelt.

“I like to add a bit of drama into our lives, is that a crime?” Bucky says dramatically, opening his door and jumping out.

Before you can open your door, Bucky is opening it for you, taking the dress out of your hands and walking with you to your front door. You stand quietly for a few seconds looking at eachother, and you feel nerves bubbling in your belly.

“Bucky.” You say softly, feeling your cheeks reddening.

“Yeah?” He says, his lips slightly open, eyes wide and staring at you.

“I do lo-”

“You’re home!” Your mum swings open the front door and cuts you off, Bucky staring at you desperately.

“Mother.” You sigh, glaring at her.

“Oh goodness. I ruined a moment didn’t I.” She gasps, looking horrified.

“Kinda!”

 

“Oh god ERIC.” You mum turns and shouts for your dad, rushing inside the house. “ERIC I RUINED A MOMENT.”

“Well I should get going. Mum will be wanting the updates.” Bucky says with a laugh, handing you your dress.

“Thank you for a perfect prom.” You take a step forward and press yourself against Bucky, kissing him deeply.

After a few seconds, you drop your bag and your dress, Bucky wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. Your arms sling around his neck and he pulls you close to him, the kiss slow. You try to convey what you were about to say into the kiss, knowing that the moment was gone and now wasn’t the right time. Your fingers toy with the hair on the back of his neck, and you feel him relax under your touch.

When you break the kiss, Bucky is staring at you in a way you had never seen before, his cheeks flushed from the kiss, lips pink and slightly parted. He moves his arms from around your waist and you bend to pick up your things again, straightening up and giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll call you later.” You say, Bucky nodding wordlessly before turning and heading back to the car, you shutting your front door.

You sigh, walking slowly up the stairs to your room, replaying the past few minutes in your mind. You had felt so sure that was the time, you were ready to say it. But when your mum interrupted, you felt almost relieved? In a strange way you felt like she had saved you from saying it. Surely that meant you weren’t ready, that it wasn’t the right time for you to say those words.

When you get to your room you throw all your things onto the floor and fall back onto your bed, closing your eyes and sighing. You stay like this for a while, only moving when you hear your phone buzz from your pile of stuff on the floor. When you grab it, you see a text from Bucky. *Thank you for the best prom ever.*

With a sigh, you locked your phone and threw it back down onto the floor, with not a clue how to reply. It had been the best prom ever, you had loved every second of it, not including the minor altercation with Steve. But now you felt distant. You didn’t know how to deal with what you were feeling. Bucky had already said he loved you, and you hadn’t been dating long at all. You thought you felt the same, but you’d never been in love before, so you weren’t sure.

Deciding calling Darcy was the best course of action, you pick up your phone, but get distracted hearing a knock on the door. You walk over and open your bedroom door, seeing Bucky standing there, a huge grin on his face.

“Didn’t I just say goodbye to you?” You ask, walking back into your room, Bucky tailing you.

“Well yeah but that was like twenty minutes ago.” He scoffs, sitting down on the bed and watching you start collecting the things off of your floor and tidying them away. “You left some things in my bag, I thought I would bring them over before I forgot.”

“Thanks.” You say, taking them from him and not saying another word.

“Also-” Bucky says, standing and stopping you in your tidying, taking the things out of your hands and putting them down on the bed. “We were interrupted before.”

“Before when?” You ask casually, Bucky taking your hands.

“Before when your mum opened the door. You were about to say something to me.” He prompts, winking at you.

“I don’t remember.” You say, your heart quickening slightly.

“Not at all?” Bucky asks, pouting slightly.

“Nope.” You reply, Bucky dropping your hands.

“Oh. Alright.” He sits back down on the bed, and at a loss of what else to say or do, you start tidying again.

Bucky sighs and twiddles his thumbs, occasionally passing you things, you giving him a tight smile as a thanks. “Soo…did you get my text?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry I didn’t reply.” You say, your back to Bucky.

“Have I done something?” He asks suddenly.

“No? Why?” You finally turn to look at him and see the big soppy eyes he is giving you.

“Well you seem kinda off with me. Or am I getting the wrong vibe?” He says slowly.

“I’m just tired.” You reply as way of explanation.

Bucky stays for a little while longer, mostly talking at you while you continue to organise your room. When he leaves he gives you a quick peck on the cheek and shows himself out, leaving you to your thoughts yet again. After a while, you sigh and lay down on your bed, letting yourself relax.

—

Bucky walks into your room, a strange expression on his face. You look up at him from your bed and see his normal prosthesis has been replaced by one made of metal. It looked so realistic, like a normal arm painted silver. He doesn’t say anything, just paces your room slowly, occasionally glancing over at you on the bed.

“Bucky?” You get up and stop him as he paces. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t need you anymore.” He says in a completely monotone voice.

“What?”

“I never loved you.” He says in the same monotone voice, and you step backwards, shocked.

“Bucky…what are you talking about?”

“I got what I wanted after prom. That was all I ever wanted from you.”

“Why are you saying this?!” You cry, moving towards him, but he puts his cold, metal hand on your shoulder before you can get any closer.

“Stay away from me.”

You’re woken by a sharp knock on your bedroom door. You try and shake the dream out of your mind. There is another knock on the door. With a groan you stand up, rubbing your eyes, and walk to the door. When you open it, you freeze.

“How the fuck did you get into my house?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Never mind that, why the fuck are you even here?” You ask, turning your back on them and walking back into your room.

“Well your parent’s let me in to answer your first question. And as for your second, I moved.”

“You moved?! Here?!” You spin around on your heels and stare at them in shock.

“Well, twenty minutes away but essentially yes. My parents wanted a change of scenery and after yours so kindly told them how lovely this area was, here I am.”

“And you thought it would be ok to come and intrude in my house.”

“Well it has been a while. I missed you.” They say, walking towards you.

“Oh no. Don’t pull that shit on me.” You say, moving backwards quickly, holding out your hands. “I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“Oh come on.” They say with a smirk. “Are you saying you didn’t even miss me a little?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“I don’t believe it.” They say in their silky voice, starting to pace the room. “Let’s get dinner.”

“Look. Loki.” You say, staring him head on. “We broke up. A long time ago. I’m dating someone else now.”

“Who?” He says, his voice dripping with disgust.

“It doesn’t matter who.” You say defensively, crossing your arms.

“Well we dated for four years before you just upped and left, transferring schools and rather harshly ending things over the phone.” He retaliates and you feel your cheeks flush.

“In my defense, you were in England when I moved. How else was I supposed to do it?”

Loki’s real name was Lachlan. He hated the name so decided to nickname himself Loki to seem cooler, and surprisingly it stuck. You had met him in fifth grade, instantly becoming close friends. In sixth grade he asked you out on a date, taking you for ice cream then to see a movie. You were only young then but somehow the relationship had seemed to work and lasted up until your parents decided to uproot you and move.

By that point though things were slightly rockier. You were 16, having been in a relationship long term already, and it wasn’t what it should have been. It had gotten to the point where you hardly saw each other, and when you did see each other it was either sitting in silence, or arguing. You were comfortable with him though. You friends thought you were great with this wonderful, charming, British boyfriend, and you agreed. It was nice, but not perfect. Definitely not the kind of relationship to last long distance.

You had put off ending it, not even telling him about the move. The thought of confrontation terrified you, so you just ignored it and hoped the problem would go away. But then he went to England to visit his family, and you were about to move, and you panicked. You didn’t want to just leave without saying a word, so you made the phone call.

He hadn’t seemed that surprised, and had apparently known about the move. Your parents, had told his parents, who told him. Really you should have expected it, but your 16 year old self apparently wasn’t that bright. While perhaps not surprised to hear you say all the generic break up lines, “It’s not working out. It’s not you, it’s me. I need some change in my life. I need some time for myself.”, he was still upset. The phone call hadn’t lasted long. Loki hanging up in anger after around five minutes, leaving you free to move boyfriend-less.

“Alright fine. Let’s put the past behind us ok?” Loki says, holding up his hands. “Just, please let me take you for dinner. We can catch up. For old times sake?”

“One dinner?”

“One dinner.”

“Ok fine.” You agree with a sigh. “Let me get changed and we can go now.”

“Perfect.” He says, perching on the edge of the bed.

You turn to look at him, hands on hips, foot tapping the floor impatiently. “Out.”

“I’ve seen you naked before!” He protests.

“Ah yes but that was quite some time ago. Plus I have a boyfriend.” You say, pointing at the door.

“Fine.” He stands and slowly trudges out the door. “I’ll go and have a chat with your parents.”

“Do what you want. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.” You shut the door on his face as soon as he is outside, feeling the tension that had built in your body drain immediately. You didn’t know why, but Loki made you a little nervous.

Five minutes into getting ready you realised that you were putting way too much effort into how you looked. Loki was your ex-boyfriend. Bucky was your boyfriend now. You shouldn’t care how good you look going out for dinner with your ex. Unless you were trying to rub it in his face. Which you partly were.

In ten minutes you had changed clothes, done your hair and put on makeup as quickly as you possibly could. You had never gotten ready that fast. Your heart was pounding as you walked down the stairs to find Loki, self-conscious that you looked like you had put in too much effort. Loki noticed that kind of thing, he had an eye for detail and picked up on the smallest changes. And just as you expected, Loki smirked as soon as you walked into the kitchen.

“Ready to go Bunny?” He says in his silky voice, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Have fun you guys!” Your mum called. Your parents had always like Loki. So polite, so charming. A real gentleman.

“Quit calling me Bunny, Lachlan.” You grumble as you walk with him out the door. He led you to what you recognised as his dad’s car, the one you used to be picked up from in school when you went back to Loki’s house for dinner.

“Alright. Point made.” He says, opening the car door for you and waving you inside.

“So where are we going?” You ask when Loki gets into the driver’s seat, turning on the car and pulling away.

“I have no clue. I just moved here. You should be the one driving.” He says with a shrug, taking random lefts and rights down streets he clearly didn’t recognise.

“Oh just fucking stop the car.” You sigh after a few more minutes of aimless driving. Loki pulls over and turns to look at you, that so familiar smirk playing on his lips. “Get out.”

You unbuckle your seatbelt and walk round the car, opening Loki’s door before he can even reach for the handle. He steps out and watches as you slide in, buckle your seatbelt and gesture for him to get back in. As he strolls leisurely around the front of the car, you rev the engine, making him chuckle.

“Still as patient as I remember.” He says with a laugh once he is back in the car, you instantly speeding away.

You start driving without really knowing where you are going. Loki doesn’t talk, and neither do you. The silence doesn’t feel uncomfortable though, just normal. You were happy in silence, your brain working through and processing everything that was going on. Bucky, love, Loki, love?, Loki, Bucky, prom, Steve, love, Bucky.

“This the restaurant you wanted?” Loki asks suddenly, snapping you out of your trance. You realise you’d driven to Dos Bandidos, yours and Steve’s place. Instantly you hit the brakes, turning, and speeding back down the dirt road away from the restaurant.

“Italian?” You question, trying to stop Loki asking about the restaurant, but you knew he would anyway.

“What was wrong with that lovely little Mexican place?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You say curtly. “Italian?”

“What happened at Dos Bandidos?”

“Nothing happened. I don’t want to talk about it.” You repeat, staring straight forward.

“Ok fine. We won’t talk about it now.” Loki said, slipping the now on the end thinking you wouldn’t notice. You noticed. “Italian is fine. Perfect.”

 

“Perfect.” You say through gritted teeth, unsure of why you had agreed to this dinner.

After five more minutes of silence, you pull up outside of a little Italian restaurant in town, Luigi’s. They did the best pasta in town and it was small enough it lowered the chances of anyone seeing you. Not that you didn’t want to be seen out with Loki, just that it would be easier to not have to explain who he was.

“Hi Luigi.” You call as you walk in, waving at the owner of the restaurant who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“(y/n)!” He cries, walking over and giving you a hug, immediately leading you to your regular table.

“How’s Giovanni?” You as you sit down, smiling at Luigi.

“She’s perfect. The kids are asking after you again.”

“I’ll be sure to pop round next week.”

“Bless you.” He says, smiling happily. “And who is this?”

“This is my friend Lachlan. He just moved here.” You explain, Loki shaking his hand.

“Pleasure. I will be back to take your order in a moment.”

“Thanks Luigi.”

He walks away, leaving you and Loki alone. Not sure what to say, you lean forward and blow out the candle flickering between you, deeming a meal by candlelight far too romantic. Loki smirks as you do, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them, staring at you.

“You seem popular here.” He notes, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

“I’ve been tutoring his kids for a couple years.” You explain, shrugging. “Occasionally I babysit.”

“Well aren’t you a modern day Mary Poppins.”

“You’re hilarious.” You sigh, rolling your eyes.

Thankfully before anymore forced conversation, Luigi returns, taking your orders and staying to talk for a while. When he leaves again, you make small talk, avoiding any big topics. You cover school, college, Loki moving, your parents, even the weather. That tied you over until your food arrived.

You ate in silence, occasionally looking up, making eye contact, and then looking back to your food. Loki sighs every now and then, opening his mouth as if to say something. But he never does. When your empty plates are taken away, Loki takes out his wallet, waiting expectantly for the bill. You just smile, standing and heading for the door, waving goodbye to Luigi as you go, promising to visit his wife and children next week.

“Did we just dine and dash?” Loki asks, sounding slightly unsure as he walks beside you back to the car.

“I don’t pay in Luigi’s.” You explain, unlocking the car and sliding in. “Part of his way to thank me for the tutoring. He can’t afford to pay me much so he gives me free meals whenever I want.”

“Pretty sweet deal.” Loki says, nodding. “So you gunna tell me about Dos Bandidos yet?”

“Nope. I’m going home.” You say, starting the drive back to your house.

“But we hardly got to talk at all!” He protests, pouting at you.

“Do you want to come back to mine for dessert?” You ask with a sigh, slumping your shoulders.

“That would be lovely.”

The rest of the drive, believe it or not, is done in silence. You can feel Loki looking at you, but you refuse to look back. You continue staring straight ahead, despite the overwhelming urge to turn. You felt weird. Pushing the feeling to the back of your mind, you focus on driving, your turns automatic.

“Well thanks for dinner I suppose.” Loki says once you are home, both of you getting out of the car and walking together to your house.

“Well I didn’t really have much choice.” You mutter, fumbling in your bag for your door keys.

“(y/n)?” You hear a familiar voice call from behind you. Both you and Loki turn, and you see Bucky standing on the sidewalk, staring at you.

“Urmm…hey Bucky.” You say, smiling awkwardly. He fixes his eyes on Loki, while Loki stares back.

They both look at you, then back at each other, before speaking in unison, “Who’s this guy?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Bucky, this is Lachlan.” You say, gesturing between them. “We…knew each other before I moved.”

“Call me Loki.” He says, moving forward, hand outstretched. Bucky doesn’t take it.

“Loki.” He says, eyebrows furrowing. “Like the Norse God?”

“Precisely. I’m impressed.” Loki says, moving backwards to stand beside you again.

“Do I not look like I would know about Norse mythology?” Bucky questions, cocking his head slightly, a few strands of hair falling into his face.

“Frankly, no.”

“Alright and Loki, this is Bucky. My boyfriend.” You say, putting a certain amount of emphasis on the boyfriend part.

“Ah so this is the elusive boyfriend.” Loki notes. “Can’t say I see it.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Bucky demands, taking a step forward.

“You don’t exactly seem her type.”

“Oh and what would be her type?”

“Well-” Loki scoffs slightly, gesturing to himself. “Need I say anymore?”

“You dated this guy?” Bucky now directs his anger towards you. His voice is harsh, but when you catch his eye you only see confusion and pain.

“Before I moved here. We broke up before I moved.” You explain.

“More like the day you moved.” Loki mutters. You turn to glare at him and he holds up his hands defensively, stepping back.

“Why didn’t you mention it before?” Bucky asks, still looking confused.

“You hair is just so…unkempt.” Loki muses. “It looks dirty. May I touch it?”

“You leave my hair out of this.” Bucky growls.

“Look! Bucky. It just didn’t come up. And in my defense, you never told me about Steve.” You point out, starting to get a bit heated.

“Steve huh? Interesting.” Loki says, smirking.

“You got a problem with that?” Bucky puffs up his chest and stares at Loki determinately.

“Well someone is trying to assert their masculinity now aren’t they.” Loki sneers.

“Didn’t your namesake fuck a horse?”

“Will you both shut the fuck up!” You cry, starting to get angry. “Loki, Bucky is bi, deal with it. There’s nothing wrong with it. I am not your girlfriend anymore so you don’t get a say in shit. Bucky, Loki and I dated for a bit before I moved here. We aren’t dating anymore though so I don’t understand why you’re being so hostile. Clearly I am dating you now.”

Both boys grumble to themselves, not looking at each other or you. While you hadn’t wanted them to meet in the first place, if they were going to meet, this definitely wasn’t the ideal way for it to happen.

“So…” Loki says under his breath, swinging his arms by his side. “Shall we go in?”

“Yes. Let’s.” Bucky says, storming past the pair of you and waiting by your front door.

You pause for a moment and look at them both standing on your front porch. They give each other steely glares, their arms crossed defiantly. With a sigh you head to your door, pausing in front of them. They both look at you, smiles on their faces, apparently completely oblivious to the fact they were blocking you from getting to your door.

“Well I can’t get in can I, dickweeds.” You say abruptly, stepping aside as they both scramble out of your way. 

“Sorry.” They mumble.

“Much obliged.” You say, unlocking and opening the front door. You gesture for them to walk in, both of them refusing and insisting that you go first. “Well this is gunna get annoying very quickly.”

“Does my hair really look that bad?” Bucky whispers to you as you shut the front door. You look at him and raise an eyebrow.

“I heard that.” Loki calls over his shoulder as he heads into your kitchen as if he lived there.

“I hate him.” Bucky grumbles, grabbing your hand and walking with you into the kitchen, where Loki is already sitting with your parents.

“Oh!” Your mum says in a confused tone, when she looks up and sees you standing hand in hand with Bucky. “You’re all here.”

“Yup.” You say, catching her eye. “All here.”

“Loki darling let me show you the vegetable patch I have been working on in the back yard.” Your mum says quickly, jumping to her feet. She had clearly understood your piercing stare.

“Alright.” He agrees, standing and following her. He turns as he leaves, winking at you over his shoulder. Bucky squeezes your hand slightly tighter.

As soon as Loki is out of sight and earshot, Bucky turns and stares at you, dropping your hand. You raise your eyebrow again, waiting for Bucky to talk. Your dad stands up silently and leaves the kitchen, the obvious awkwardness in the air apparently too much for him. You couldn’t blame him.

“So he seems nice.” Bucky says, walking away from you and sitting down heavily at the table.

“Are you pissed at me?” You ask, pulling out a chair and sitting next to him. When you sit down, Bucky scoots his chair backwards slightly, so he is sitting further away from you.

“No.” He says, pursing his lips and crossing his arms.

“Well that was convincing.”

“I wish you’d just told me.”

“It never came up!” You say again, twisting in your chair so you are facing him directly.

“I thought we told eachother everything!” He protests, looking you straight in the eye.

“You’re such a hypocrite.” You scoff, leaning back in your chair and rolling your eyes.

“How am I a hypocrite?!” He cries.

“You’re having a go at me for not telling you something about my life, when I only found out yesterday that you’re bi and fucked my neighbour!” You shout, tears of frustration pricking at the corner of your eyes.

“It’s different!” Bucky shouts back. You stand and try to storm out, but Bucky jumps up and blocks your path.

“Move.”

“No.”

“Bucky. Move.” You try to get around him, but he continues to block your path to the door.

“We’re going to fucking stay in this room and talk about why you’re so worked up.” He says adamantly, and you can’t help but laugh.

“Why I’m so worked up? ME?” You scream, laughing indignantly. “YOU are the one being un-fucking-REASONABLE!”

“Well I’m not the one who just went out with my ex-boyfriend!”

“Oh well did you want to go out with your ex-boyfriend too? If I open my fucking window and shout loud enough he will PROBABLY HEAR ME!”

“Why do you keep bringing up the Steve thing?”

“Because the basis of your fucking argument is that I didn’t tell you something when you also didn’t tell me something. How do you not see how stupid you’re being?!”

Both of you pause, breathing heavily. You can tell your cheeks are flushed pink and you can see Bucky’s ears are slightly red. You wanted to cry and tell him you were sorry, that you didn’t mean any of it, and beg him to forgive you for even looking at Loki again. But you were angry, and Bucky was in the wrong.

“You’re being ridiculous. Sit down.” Bucky practically orders.

“Oh you’re telling me what to do now? Is that where we are at with our relationship?”

“You can do whatever the hell you want as long as it doesn’t involve fucking your ex.”

“I wasn’t going to sleep with him! Do you not trust me?” You shout, real tears now rolling slowly down your cheeks.

“Well you were clearly doing something after you took him for dinner then brought him back to your FUCKING HOUSE!” Bucky starts shouting, his eyes wide.

It was the first time you had actually felt scared of him. His chest was heaving and his shoulders pushed back, making him seem bigger than normal. Instinctively, you take a step back, wanting to distance yourself from him.

“I AM DATING YOU I WOULDN’T HAVE SLEPT WITH HIM.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN GO OUT WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE? I’M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU!”

“WELL I DON’T LOVE YOU.” You scream. As soon as you do, your hand flies to cover your mouth, shocked by what you said. Tears bounce off your hand and you stare at Bucky wide eyed. Emotions roll across his face, anger, disbelief, shock, and ending on hurt. Silently, he turns and leaves the kitchen, the front door closing behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

“If it makes you feel any better.” Loki says from the doorway. “I still love you.”

“I ruined it.” You whisper, almost falling over your chair in your haste to follow Bucky out of the door.

Wrenching open the front door, you pause and see Bucky storming down the path. Hesitating only for a split second, you chase after him. He doesn’t turn around when you call his name, and shakes you off when you grab his arm. He just continues to walk away. Eventually, you give up, turning back to your house. Loki is standing in the doorway, clearly trying to hide his delight.

“Well now he’s out of the way-” He starts to say when you reach the house, but you cut him off.

“You need to leave.” You say, not looking at him.

“But…”

“Now, Loki.” You repeat, turning and pointing at your still open front door.

“Fine. See you later. I’ll call you.” He says, walking out the door and turning back to look at you.

“I changed my number.” And with that you slam the door in his face.

Your parents are standing in the hallway, looking at you anxiously when you spin around. You ignore them, moving quickly up the stairs and into your room. Without stopping to think, you grab your phone and call Darcy. It rings, but she doesn’t answer.

Slumping down on your bed, you glance around your room, unsure of what to do. As much as you wanted to go and find Bucky, you were scared he wouldn’t want to see you. Finding him and him not talking to you, would be worse than not finding him at all.

So what to do? Loki had indirectly ruined your relationship, although Bucky probably wouldn’t have stormed out if you hadn’t shouted at him. Well…if you hadn’t shouted that you didn’t love him. Which was a lie. Maybe. You didn’t not love him. But you definitely weren’t in a position to actually tell him you loved him without feeling guilty for lying. This is why you needed Darcy. She always had a way of shouting at you in an endearing way that managed to help you. She always knew what to say.

The next few hours were spent alternating between trying to call Darcy, crying, and misery eating. You just didn’t know what to do with yourself. Occasionally your parents would come in and talk to you for a little while, but never for long, and never about Bucky.

It was a couple of hours later that you finally managed to pull yourself together and think sense. If you just explained to Bucky what had happened, everything would be fine. Without stopping to think of a plan of action, you grab your coat and your phone, and dash out of your room.

“Where are you going?” Your mum calls when she hears your footsteps thudding down the stairs.

“To find Bucky.” You call, hand already on the front door.

“Good. Keep us updated.” She replies, and you grin. She’d known exactly what you needed to do.

Thanks to the summer weather, it was still warm outside, the lowering sun beaming across the ground. A gentle breeze ruffled your hair as you half walked, half ran to Bucky’s house. As soon as it comes into view, you slow down, waves of nerves hitting you. When you ring the doorbell, you aren’t surprised it is Bucky’s mum who answers the door, assuming he didn’t want to speak to you.

“Oh…hi (y/n)…” She says, looking confused.

“Is it alright if I talk to Bucky?” You ask anxiously, picking at a bit of loose skin on your lip with your teeth.

“Well…he’s not here dear? Last I saw him, he was on his way to see you.”

“He didn’t come back here?” You ask, your heart dropping.

“No, why what happened?”

“We had a bit of an argument.” You say sheepishly, feeling your cheeks flush slightly.

“It happens to the best of us dear.” She says kindly, smiling at you. “Why don’t you go have a look around for him. I’ll give you a call if he comes home.”

“Thank you.” You nod happily, feeling good now you had a plan.

The first place to look was obvious. As the tree comes into view, your heartbeat quickens in anticipation, only to drop when you find the tree empty. Frowning, you lean against the tree, thinking about where Bucky might be. He had a few favourite spots scattered around town, but none you thought would be the place he would run to.

After checking all of his spots, you still can’t find him, and you start to get worried. You had stopped in at his house every now and then to make sure he hadn’t gone home, and his parents were starting to get as worried as you were. While you felt completely responsible, his parents insisted you weren’t in the wrong.

“Look, every couple gets into little fights. It’s only natural.” His dad says gently. You had gone back to their house when you ran out of places to look. Sitting at their kitchen table, Bucky’s mum puts cup after cup of tea in front of you.

 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually.” She says, patting your back reassuringly.

“I just feel useless here waiting.” You sigh, warming your hands on your tea but not drinking it. “I need help.”

“Well did you want us to help you?”

“No it’s alright. I have an idea.” You say, standing up quickly.

“Alright dear, we’ll be waiting here.” His mum calls as you walk briskly out of the house, heading back towards your own.

Instead of walking up your front path, to your front door, you walk up Steve’s front path, to Steve’s front door. It was getting late, but there were still lights on inside, so you took a breath and knock. Footsteps patter down the stairs, and Steve pulls open the door.

“Urmm…wrong house?” He says, looking confused to see you standing on his doorstep.

“Actually, I need your help.” You mumble, not making eye contact.

“My help?”

“I’ve lost Bucky.”

“Did you stick flyers on lamp posts yet?” He asks, cocking his head and smirking slightly.

“See this is why I didn’t come here first I knew you’d be a dick.” You say, turning and walking away.

“Ok ok sorry!” Steve calls, closing his front door and jogging down the path after you. “Let me help.”

“Look, you’re the only person I could think of who might know Bucky almost as well as I do, ok?” You say forcefully, jabbing Steve in the chest. “That is the ONLY reason I am asking for your help.”

“Fine. What happened?”

“We had an argument. Things were said that I’m not proud of.” You admit reluctantly, surprised that Steve stays quiet. “He left, I need to find him. That’s all you need to know.”

“Alright. Where have you looked?”

“Everywhere.” You say despairingly, feeling tears prick in your eyes.

“We’ll find him don’t worry. He can’t have gone that far.” Steve says, patting your back awkwardly. “Let’s split up.”

“Where are you going to go?” You ask, and Steve falters.

“Just around. I’ve got my phone. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Alright. Thanks again.” You touch Steve’s arm briefly, then turn and walk away before anything else can be said. At this point, you were too worried about Bucky.

You spent the next hour searching every imaginable place, twice. You went back to the tree, to school, to his house, to your house. Anywhere you could think, you went to. No such luck. When you checked your phone and saw it was midnight, you felt dejected. You walked without any real purpose, just letting your feet guide you. You found your way back to your tree, and climbed it slowly, perching on your branch.

Everything had happened so fast. You had been at prom, then there was the after prom, everything was going to smoothly. Then Loki just had to appear and screw everything up. In a matter of hours, your perfect relationship was in tatters.

It wasn’t even the breaking up part that scared you the most. It was the thought of him not wanting to see you again. You were both off to college that fall, and then you would never have the chance to see him. A life without Bucky in was one you didn’t even want to contemplate.

He had to come home eventually, he had nowhere else to go. Unless…a horrible thought ran through your mind. You jump out of the tree so fast, you stagger, your knees buckling under your weight. After a moment you steady yourself, and set off, hoping you were wrong and Bucky wasn’t where you were headed.

It only takes you ten minutes to walk to Natasha’s house. You’d had to pick Bucky up from her place once when they were supposed to be working on a class project. She however had had other things on her mind. Thankfully you remembered where she lived, and your heart skipped when you saw lights still on in one of the upstairs rooms.

Praying it was Natasha’s room, you grab a handful of stones from the drive and start throwing them at the glass. It takes you a few tries before one connects, and almost instantly there is a face peering down at you. It was Natasha. She pushes her window open and leans out, sighing when she see’s its you.

 

“What the hell do you want. Do you know what time it is?”

“Is Bucky with you?” You call up, trying not to be too loud.

“Why the fuck would Bucky be with me? He’s screwing you remember.” She sneers. She looks different to normal. Her curly hair was pulled back into a bun, the vicious winged eyeliner that usually adorned her face was missing. It made her seem less threatening.

“Whatever.” You say, turning and going to walk away.

“Does this mean he’s cheating with you already?” She calls before you’re out of earshot.

“No it means I can’t find him and though, I know a cold hearted, manipulative, bitch who might have convinced him into her lair.” You hiss in reply, Natasha looking visibly shocked.

“You know what.” She says, slamming her window down and disappearing. You sigh with relief, it had taken all your courage to say that to her. Conflict wasn’t one of your strong suits.

With a sigh you turn around and walk back to the sidewalk, kicking stones and scuffing your shoes. While you were thankful Bucky wasn’t here, you were at a loss of what to do or where to go next. Just as you got your phone out to text Steve and find out where he was, you hear a door open behind you.

“Where do you get off talking to people like that?” You hear Natasha say from her doorway. You turn and walk back towards her, shocked that she was taking this so harshly.

“Oh you’re one to talk. You’re nothing but cruel and vindictive towards me.” You scoff. Natasha pauses and considers this, then opens her mouth to reply. Before she can utter a word though, a feeble voice calls from inside.

“Natasha dear what’s going on?”

“Go to bed dedushka.” She says quietly, glaring at you. A little old man with the same eyes as Natasha appears in the doorway and stares out at you.

“Invite your friend in my love. I will put the kettle on. Your babushka has woken up anyway.” He gestures for your both to follow him, then disappears back inside.

“I really shouldn’t…” You stammer, and Natasha sighs.

“No you shouldn’t. But you can’t say no to him. He’ll just find you.” She moves aside and you reluctantly walk past her into her house. Natasha leads you down a hallway into a dimly lit kitchen.

“What is your name dear?” The little old man asks you, oblivious to how uncomfortable you felt.

“(y/n)” You say quietly, taking a seat at the table after Natasha points at it rather aggressively.

“Natasha would you take this to your babushka. She asked after you.” The man says, passing a cup to her. Natasha takes it reluctantly, leaving the room slowly. When she is gone, the old man sits down and looks at you carefully. “How do you know Natasha?”

“We went to school together.” You say, taking a sip from your tea.

“Was she cruel to you?” His question makes you choke on your drink. “She is cruel to everyone.”

“She’s not-”

“I know she is cruel.” The man says sadly. “But you must understand, her life is not what it used to be.”

“I…didn’t know.” You say slowly, watching for his reaction.

“Very few people do. Natasha’s parents died five years ago, car crash. Myself and my wife move in to care for her, but my wife falls very ill. I don’t have the strength I used to. Natasha cares for both of us now.”

“I’m so sorry.” You say in the pause, the man nodding appreciatively.

“My wife, most of the time she sleeps, unable to do anything for herself. When awake she doesn’t remember her own name, let alone Natasha. It is hard. Do you understand now?”

“Yes. I…it must be very tough on her. I expect she lashes out.” You weren’t sure if this was the right thing to say, but he smiles.

“Yes. She can’t be angry here, for our sake. But she is a very angry girl. Angry her parents were taken from her, angry she can’t live a normal life. Angry the boy she likes doesn’t like her back.” At this the man looks at you, raising an eyebrow.

“I should go.” You say quietly, but before you can stand the man puts his hand on yours.

“Do not blame yourself, and please don’t blame Natasha. She is a nice girl. Remember that.”

“I will.” You say, standing just as Natasha walks back into the room.

“Are you leaving now?” She asks, seeing you standing up.

“Yes. Thank you for the tea.”

“Of course child.”

“Don’t tell anyone about this.” Nat hisses at you when she see’s you out.

“I won’t calm down.” You say, leaving without looking back, wanting to get away.

“Try Steve’s house.” She calls when you are halfway down the drive. You turn back and look at her in confusion. “For Bucky.”

“Steve was helping me look.”

“Just try his house. Trust me.” She says, and with that, she shuts the door.


	24. Chapter 24

It takes you a while to process everything that had just happened. You walk up the drive and back towards your house, your mind working a mile a minute. Natasha wasn’t horrible for the sake of it. Obviously it didn’t excuse all the horrible she had done in the past, but at least it explained it.

Then she said to try Steve’s house for Bucky. Why would he be there? They never got along. Well…never when you were there. It wasn’t a long walk back to your house, and you didn’t have enough time to think about what you were going to do before your street came into view. There was your house, and then there was Steve’s.

Before you do anything else, you walk round to the side of your house and look up, seeing lights in Steve’s room. This didn’t mean anything though, he left in a rush, he probably left his lights on. You grab your phone and dial Steve. As soon as you do, you see movement inside his room. Someone walks over, their back to the window, and leans against the sill. You can see them outlined from the light flooding from the room. A silhouette appeared in the window and you thought it was Bucky. It looked like Bucky, but different somehow…you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Hey (y/n).” Steve finally answers the phone and it makes you jump, you’d forgotten what you were doing. “How’s it going?”

“Not good. I still haven’t found him.” You say slowly, watching the person in the window.

“No?” You see person shake his head, telling Steve what he should reply. You were sure now it was Bucky, hiding from you in Steve’s room. “Me either.”

“You’re a fucking liar.” You whisper.

“Where are you?!” Steve asks anxiously, and instantly Bucky turns to look out the window. He sees you instantly, his eyes wide.

“Of all the low things you could have done Steve.” You say, hanging up the phone. As soon as you do, your anger drains from you. Bucky watches as you pull your eyes away from him, your bottom lip wobbling slightly. You didn’t want him to see you cry.

Without looking back, you walk round to your front door and let yourself in. Your parents are waiting for you inside, looking anxious. The lump in your throat stops you from talking for a moment as they wait for an explanation.

“He’s in Steve’s bedroom.” You finally choke out, your parents looking shocked. You hadn’t told them about Steve and Bucky’s history. Who knew what was going through their head, but they obviously realised whatever was happening wasn’t good. 

“Do you want us to do anything?” Your mum asks nervously.

“No. I’m just going to go to bed.” You say quietly, your parents nodding. Before you move though, there is a hammering on the front door.

“(Y/N) LET US IN.” Steve shouts, continuing to bang on the door. “WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU.”

You walk over and pull open the front door so quickly you interrupt Steve mid knock, and he almost punches you in the face. “Fuck off.”

“Come on we just want to talk. You owe him that much.” Steve reasons, gesturing to a very sheepish looking Bucky behind him. A very different looking, sheepish Bucky.

“You cut your hair.” You say incredulously. Where Bucky used to have long hair, passing his ears to his shoulders. It was not chopped shorter, still quite long, but significantly shorter than it used to be. It looked strange, it didn’t look like him.

“Well…yeah…” He mutters, running his hand self consciously through his hair. You can see his fingers continue past where his hair now stops, obviously not yet used to the shortened length.

 

“Why?”

“Loki said…unkempt. I thought it was time for a change.” He rubs the back of his neck and doesn’t look you in the eye. He looked like a different person than the one who had stormed out of your house earlier.

 

“Fine. Come in. Ten minutes.” You say, stepping aside to let them in. “Upstairs.”

“We’ll be here if you need us.” You dad calls up the stairs just before you get to your room. You give him a thumbs up over the bannister and walk into your room, shutting the door behind you.

Steve is standing in the middle of the room facing the door, Bucky over by the window, staring out of the glass. The fact he didn’t even want to look at you wasn’t a good sign. Grabbing your office chair, you pull it over to you and sit down, Steve taking this as a cue to perch on the edge of your bed.

“Nine minutes.”

“You know, I don’t know why you’re the one pissed off at me.” Bucky snaps, turning around and staring at you with tired eyes.

“Well you storm out of my house and go to your ex’s house for starters.” You scoff, Steve sighing.

“Ok so firstly, you were the one who shouted that you didn’t love me in my face. You were also the one who had been out for dinner with her ex. So I haven’t done anything you haven’t.” He says very quickly, crossing his arms defiantly.

“So you’re having a go at me for doing the exact thing you just did?” You scoff, rolling your eyes. “And for the last time, I’ve known Loki for years. I went to dinner with him as a nice gesture. Nothing. Happened.”

“Well clearly nothing happened with me and Steve so I don’t know what the problem is.”

“You were in his bedroom!” You cry in exasperation.

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO GO!” He shouts in return, throwing his hands up in the air. “I was heartbroken. The only person I had ever loved had just shouted in my face that they didn’t love me back.”

“I looked everywhere for you.” You whisper, starting to feel tearful.

“He came to me for help.”Steve pipes up, Bucky shushing him instantly.

“For help?” You ask, confused, looking between Bucky and Steve, waiting for an explanation.

“For fucks sake Steve.” Bucky grumbles, hanging his head slightly.

“Why did you need help?” You ask again.

“Help getting you back.” Bucky admits, glancing up at you with sad eyes.

“And that is my cue to leave I think.” Steve says quietly, you and Bucky ignoring him as he tiptoes out of your room and shuts the door behind him.

“I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again.” You mutter, Bucky now taking Steve’s place sitting on the end of your bed.

“I knew I screwed up.” Bucky says, running his hands through his hair. Again, his fingers continue past where his hair stops. Without thinking, you reach forward and touch a loose strand that had fallen in his face, pushing it back out of his eyes. Freezing for a moment as Bucky falters under your touch, you pull your hand back and cough awkwardly.

“I went to Nat’s house.” You admit, Bucky sighing.

“So you know about her parents now.” He asks, nodding in understanding. “I didn’t think it my place to spread that around about her.

“Of course.” You say, nodding. “She told me where to find you.”

“I went there first. Steve called me so I left and went to his instead. I just needed somewhere to go that didn’t remind me of you.”

“So explain to me again why you went to Steve’s?”

“I wanted to talk to someone who could understand you, or understand the situation I was in at least. Granted, it probably wasn’t the best choice looking at it from your perspective.”

“You can say that again.” You scoff, and Bucky smiles slightly.

“But I thought if I could do something to show you…I was sorry. I know I can’t make you love me, but I can try and make it easier for you to fall in love with me.”

“Bucky you’re all I want. All I need.” You say with a sign. “And obviously we are going to have fights. All couples do. But you need to trust me.”

“I do trust you. I don’t trust Loki.”

“Look, I doubt I am going to be seeing him again anytime soon. So can we just put this all behind us and move on?” You ask nervously.

“That would probably be best.”

“And Bucky.” You say, your breath catching slightly. “I will love you. I know I will. I’m pretty sure I already do. But something is stopping me from saying it and I don’t want to force myself. I want you to know that when I say it I mean it completely. Will you wait for that?”

“You were my something when I thought I had nothing.” Bucky says, grabbing your hand and standing up, pulling you up with him. “I would wait forever if that’s what it took.”

“Thank you.” You can feel tears welling in your eyes, but before they spill Bucky puts a finger under your chin and raises your head. His lips meet yours gently, and you feel all the tension you didn’t realise had built leave your body all at once.

“Well that’s our first fight out the way.” Bucky says, leaning back slightly. “You know what comes next?”

“What?” You ask, sitting back down on your chair and smiling happily. Bucky sits back on the edge of your bed and pats the space next to him.

“Makeup sex.” He winks and grins at you, continuing to pat the bed seductively.

“Oh do you reckon?” You laugh, half shocked and half impressed by his cheek. “Maybe you should call your mum first.”

“Oh man did you tell my mum?” He groans, checking his phone. “Seventeen missed calls and fourty eight messages.”

“Ok yeah that’s my bad.” You wince. “It is getting pretty late. We should get to bed.”

“Alright if you insist.” Bucky says, quickly tapping out a message to his mum then throwing his phone aside. “I told her I was safe and we made up. Should that keep her happy?”

“Well she is calling you right now, so I’m gunna go with no.” You point at his phone, now lit up on the bed.

“Fuck me.” Bucky groans before grabbing his phone and answering. “Hi mum. No I’m fine. Yes, (y/n) is fine. We made up. Yes I apologised. Yes she apologised too. I know it’s late we’re going to bed now. NO MUM WE’RE JUST SLEEPING. Good god. Ok bye. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Well that sounded like it went well.”

“Oh yeah. As always.” 

You get into your pyjamas and throw Bucky a pair of his spare ones you keep in your drawer. Both of you change in silence and slide into bed, curling up in eachothers arms. Bucky kisses you gently a few more times, stroking your hair gently, knowing now wasn’t the time to go any further than that. You are on the edge of sleep, content in his arms, when-

“Bucky did you just fart.” You whisper accusingly, recoiling in disgust.

“Urmm…”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long folks!

Waking up next morning with an arm slung over your body was a bit of a shock. In that brief moment of confusion when you had just woken up, you had forgotten everything that had happened the previous night. It all comes back to you quickly though, and you turn around Bucky’s arms and look at his peaceful sleeping face. You had mixed feelings though. While you were happy that you’d made up with him, and things were getting back to normal, there was still a lot to work out. A lot to talk about. Loki being number one on the list.

Reaching a hand out you tentatively stroke Bucky’s new hair, watching him sigh under your touch. He didn’t look like himself anymore, he didn’t look like the Bucky you knew. It would take some getting used to, but you still liked it. You still liked him.

“How long are you going to watch me sleep for?” Bucky mumbles, startling you.

“I wasn’t watching you sleep.” You deny quickly, pulling your hand back.

“That was nice.” He grumbles, still not opening his eyes, but furrowing his eyebrows slightly. You put your hand back and keep playing with his hair, the frown disappearing off his face.

“We have a lot to talk about.” You say slowly, Bucky finally opening his eyes.

“Do we have to talk about it now?” He asks, blinking at you a few times. His hands reach up and rub his eyes, before moving instinctively to brush hair out of his face which wasn’t there anymore. “Fucks sake…”

“Maybe we should start with the haircut.” You suggest, chuckling at his reaction and running your fingers through his hair.

He leans into your touch and closes his eyes, a frown pulling over his face. While his eyes were closed, you leant in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He tenses at first, then relaxes into it, his hand running down your side under the covers. Tilting your body slightly, you run your other hand into his hair and tug slightly, Bucky groaning slightly. His hand moves down to your thigh, sliding round and pushing in between your legs. But he pauses, breaking the kiss and leaning back to look at you.

“Do you hate the hair?” He asks quickly, looking nervous. He moves his hands off of your body and rolls onto his back, distancing himself from you.

“Why would I hate the hair?” You ask, confused.

“Well Loki said-”

“Why would I care what Loki said?” You scoff, cutting him off mid sentence. “I care about you, not my creepy ex.”

“It’s just so different.” He says, looking slightly insecure. “I don’t look like me anymore.”

“Bucky you still look like you. Stop being so dramatic.” You chuckle at his pouty face. “Plus your hair will just grow back anyway. It does that, remember?”

“So you don’t hate it?”

“No I don’t. How could I hate anything about you. You’re still Bucky even with short hair. The guy who always looked after me, the guy I fell in love with.” Both of you freeze and you catch Bucky’s eyes, which were wide and staring. Biting your lip, you grin at him sheepishly.

“Did you just…” Bucky asks, a smile spreading across his face.

“Apparently so.” You reply, still quite shocked at your words.

“Man I need to get my hair cut more often!” Bucky cries. “You love me you love me you love me.”

“Alright that’s enough we both love each other let’s move on.” Your cheeks were flushing red as Bucky continued to gloat, starting to dance where he lay in bed. In a desperate bid to shut him up, you roll over and straddle his waist, his words dying in his throat instantly.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asks, his hands moving to rest on your thighs, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your skin.

“And what is it you think it is?”

“Morning sex?” He questions, tilting his head slightly while he waits for a reply.

“You wanted sex last night, you want sex this morning. I’m starting to get the feeling you might want to get in my pants Barnes.”

“What else are you feeling?” He asks, winking up at you. You raise an eyebrow as you feel his hands move around to rest on your ass.

“Quite a bit considering you insist on wearing such loose boxers to bed.” You reply, wiggling your hips slightly and grinning as Bucky closes his eyes, his lips opening slightly.

Sitting up, you push the covers back and shuffle off of Bucky, standing up and walking away from the bed. Ignoring Bucky’s whine of protest, you reach into your drawers and find your hidden stash of condoms, pulling one out and turning around. When you turn Bucky’s boxers have been discarded on the floor, and Bucky is laying casually on top of the covers completely naked.

“You’re too eager.” You laugh, throwing the condom at him.

“I’m just spurred on by our deep deep feelings for eachother. Let’s make love.” He says in a deep, mockingly seductive voice.

“Stop, before I gag.” You mutter, quickly stripping off your pyjamas. Bucky’s eyes wandering over your body while he fiddles with the condom.

“That’s not the only thing you’ll be gagging on soon.”

“Way to lower the tone bro.” He laughs as you walk towards him, still surprised at how comfortable you feel around him. Before you can get to the bed though, Bucky’s eyes light up and he sits up.

“You remember halloween in eleventh grade?” He asks quickly, swinging his legs around so he is perched on the end of the bed. He reaches out his hands and you walk forward, his hands grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to him, pressing a kiss to your chest.

“I am literally naked in your hands and you want to talk about halloween?” You ask in confusion, running your hands through Bucky’s hair.

“Do you remember what your costume was?” He asks, continuing to press kisses all over your bare skin.

 

“A policewoman.” You say slowly, your head tilting back slightly as the feeling of Bucky’s soft lips.

“And what came with that costume?” At this his hand slides between your thighs, his thumb rubbing circles against you, making your legs tremble.

“Wait.” You say, finally clicking. “You want to handcuff me?”

“No.” He says, moving his hands off of you and leaning back to look up at you. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, lips parted and breathy. His whole demeanour screamed pure arousal as he spoke. “I want you to handcuff me.”

 

“Oh man.” You mumble, surging forward and kissing him deeply, fisting your hands into his hair, feeling his words between your legs. You break away from the kiss, Bucky’s shorter hair ruffled. “I’ll be right back.”

Bucky sits on the bed and watches you as you dash across your room and throw open your closet. After a few minutes of rummaging, you stand up triumphant, holding a pair of handcuffs in your hand. You turn to look at Bucky, expecting to see him smiling, but instead find his eyes burning into yours. He bites his lip and moves back onto the bed so he is laying down, and lifts his arms so his hands are above his head, resting against your headboard.

Without even trying to play it cool and seductive, you rush across the room, slightly ashamed at how eager you were. Bucky closes his eyes as you straddle his waist, opening the handcuffs. Internally thankful your headboard had slats, you feed the handcuffs through the gaps and snap them shut over Bucky’s wrists. As they shut his eyes open, his lips parted slightly.

“You like this huh?” You ask quietly, gently raking your nails down his chest. He wriggles gently under your touch, watching you as you move further down his body, settling between his legs.

“Oh god yes. Please. Yes.” He practically begs. The condom still lay on the bed, opened but not yet put to use.

“What is it you want then?” You ask, running your hands up his thighs. He throws his head back and groans under your touch.

Before he can say anything you wrap your hand around his already hard cock, smirking as his head snaps forward, eyes wide. You begin to fist him into your hand, watching as he becomes more unravelled. Soon he is a mess under your touch, every stroke pushing him further to the edge.

When you note his head is back and eyes are closed, you lean forward and wrap your lips around him, taking him into your mouth quickly. This new sensation drives him insane, noises of pleasure and frustration escaping his lips. You can hear him struggling against his restraint, his hips desperately bucking, seeking more friction.

“(y/n) please. God please. I’m gunna…” He moans, jerking underneath you.

Then, you bottom out, digging your nails into Bucky’s hips, and this was evidently too much for him. His body tenses and jerks as you push him over the edge, and you hear a loud crack and snapping noise. You sit up suddenly in shock, Bucky crying out in frustration as you leave him at the peak of his climax. Not realising his own strength, Bucky had pulled too hard on the handcuffs, and broken both your headboard and your handcuffs simultaneously.

“Don’t fucking leave me like this.” He whimpers, not clocking that his hands were free, and that splintered pieces of headboard were scattered around his head.

“You broke my bed.” You say simply, shaking your head in disbelief.

“(y/n). Please.” He pleads, and with a sigh you take him in your hand again and start pumping vigorously, his back arching off the bed at the renewed contact. When you are satisfied that he is satisfied, you climb off the bed and move to the headboard to inspect the damage.

“I can’t believe you broke my bed you fucking idiot.” You say with another sigh, punching his arm lightly.

“I can’t believe I did that and didn’t break my prosthetic.” He murmurs, inspecting his arm. “I think I have handcuff marks on my wrist. How am I going to explain that.”

“Never mind that, how the fuck am I going to explain to my mum that I broke my fucking headboard?!” You say, punching him again.

“Hey!” He cries, shuffling away from you before you can punch him again. “If anything this is your fault.”

“How the hell is this my fault?”

“If you weren’t so damn good at giving blowjobs I wouldn’t have ripped your headboard apart.” He explains as if this were perfectly reasonable.

“OH yeah that works perfectly. ‘So mum basically I was giving Bucky a blowjob, which I am great at btw, and he came so fucking hard he broke my headboard.’ you think that’s good?” You ask, narrowing your eyes at Bucky’s now guilty face.

“I mean, it’s true.” He says with a shrug, laughing when you grab a piece of the headboard and lunge towards him. “(y/n) stop go to your happy place!”

“I haven’t been to my happy place yet. I saw to it that you did though and this is how you repay me?” You cry, chasing him across your bedroom. He stops abruptly and turns, his arms wrapping around you as you crash into him.

“I’m sorry, let me make it up to you.” He says, his voice deep and gravelly.

“What did you have in mind?” You ask, all thoughts of the headboard out of your mind.

He walks you back to the bed and kisses you deeply, his hands running down your sides. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

“I sure hope so.” You whisper, leaning forward and pressing your lips against his neck. You realise that with his new haircut, you have easier access to his neck, ears and jaw. Taking advantage of this, you gently bite his earlobe, pulling it with your teeth.

Bucky shivers at the contact, his eyes wide when you lean back and grin at him. “I am so shitting glad I got my hair cut.” He says with a grin, throwing you down on the bed and making you forget all about your broken headboard, and quite a few other things for that matter.


	26. Chapter 26

Thankfully your mum doesn’t ask too many questions about the broken headboard. A raised eyebrow in your direction tells you that she can guess what happened, but that is not a door you want to be opening, particularly with your mother. All she does is pat you on the head, and tell you how happy she is you and Bucky worked things out, which was enough for both of you.

The next week you and Bucky were practically inseparable, but still you don’t talk about what is clearly lingering at the back of both of you minds. Steve, Loki, Nat. Three things that desperately needed to be discussed, but that neither of you wanted to discuss. So you didn’t.

When it came to graduation the following Monday, both of you were blissfully happy. Your parents had insisted on going as one huge group, and you could hardly contain your excitement when you heard the doorbell ring, signalling the Barnes family arrival. Your mum had bought you a fancy dress specially for graduation, and you were putting the last touches to your makeup and hair when you heard the front door open.

Footsteps thunder up the stairs and Bucky barges into your room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, sighing.

“I swear to god my mum is going to kill me today. Literally. Either that or blind me with the damn flash on her camera.” He groans, banging the back of his head on your door.

“You’re a very dramatic person, you know that?” You say, still looking in the mirror.

“I find it makes me more interesting as a person.” He muses, walking towards you and standing behind you, snaking his hands around your waist. He kisses your neck gently, squeezing you against his body. “You look beautiful.”

“Awwh.” You say, turning in his arms and looking him up and down. “You look beautiful too.”

“Thank you.” He preens, feigning swishing his hair.

“I like how you’ve done your hair.” You say, moving your hands to touch his hair but only for your hands to be swatted away.

“Bitch do you know how long it took me to get it to stay like this?” Bucky says, looking at you in horror, backing away from you.

“Did you just bitch me?” You scoff, crossing your arms and frowning at him.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed at me.” Bucky laughs, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out a small box. “Maybe this will make up for it?”

“Did you get me a present?” You ask with a grin, feeling your cheeks flush slightly and Bucky’s obvious adoring stare.

“No idiot I just bought a box and thought I would taunt you.” He sighs, rolling his eyes and beckoning for you to walk over to him.

He perches on the end of your bed and pats the space next to him. You grin and sit down, placing your hand gently on Bucky’s thigh. Before he gives you the box, he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to your lips, running a hand through your hair. You run your hand further up his thigh, and he scoots closer to you on the bed, pulling your legs over his. Your hand moves from his thigh to his chest, running your hands up and down his body, feeling him tense under your touch. The kiss deepens, and you sigh into Bucky’s mouth, the opening of your lips prompting him to run his tongue along your bottom lip.

Then, as quickly as the moment had started, it ended with a bright flash of light from your doorway. The kiss breaks and you both turn to stare, seeing Bucky’s mum standing sheepishly in your room, the rest of the family clan lurking behind her.

“Mum again, with the goddamn camera!” Bucky cries, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

“You kids just looked so cute!” She cries in defence, allowing herself to be gently pulled back by her husband.

“We’ll be down in a minute alright?” You call, your mum nodding and giving you an apologetic smile as she shuts the door once everyone is out.

You turn to look at Bucky and see his eyes closed in frustration. “I swear-” He mutters under his breath, opening his eyes to look at you.

“Your mum is a hoot!” You say with a laugh, laughing even harder when Bucky gives you a stern look.

Without saying anything else, he hands you the small box, suddenly looking nervous. Before you open it you press a hand gently against his cheek, and he leans into the touch, your action saying more than words ever could. Lingering a few seconds longer, you pull your hand away and slowly open the box, your heart swelling when you see what is inside.

“Do you like it?” Bucky asks anxiously when you don’t say anything.

“It’s beautiful.” You say breathlessly, lifting the little necklace from the box, holding the charm gently between your fingers. “Is it…”

“Our tree? Yeah.” He says, taking it from your hands and unclasping it. You swivel around and let him clasp it around your neck, gently moving your hair out of your way, sending goosebumps down your neck. “I found this jeweller that makes bespoke pieces. I have him a photo of the tree and he recreated the shape.”

“I can’t fucking believe you.” You mutter, turning back and putting your hand to your chest, feeling the tree beneath your fingers. “How the hell am I ever going to beat this as a present?”

“I can think of one thing you can give me that would make us evens.” Bucky says, grinning at you.

“If that thing is any of the following, my boobs, my body, sex, or a blowjob, you can just shush.” You say, listing them off on your fingers. Bucky mimes zipping his lips and smiles, leaning forward and kissing you again. “We should probably go.”

You walk downstairs hand in hand, your parents awwh-ing when they see you, taking picture after picture. When you eventually pull them towards the cars, everyone opting to squeeze into one car rather than taking two. Four people squeeze into the back, you practically sitting on Bucky’s lap as the car pulls away. Being one seatbelt down, he wraps his arms around your waist and holds you tight against him.

The school is packed by the time you arrive, cars filling every space in the parking lot. Eventually your dad finds a spot down the road, and when you get out you find yourself standing directly in front of Steve and his family, who were walking down the sidewalk towards you. He smiles and waves, jogging over to where you and Bucky were standing.

“Everything good?” He asks briefly, and you see Bucky nod, you giving Steve a quick smile. He nods his head in return and you walk towards school together as a three. You turn back and see Steve’s parents talking to yours, his mum a bit emotional. But then your dad shakes hands with his, your mum hugs his, and everyone steps into line with each other. It felt strange, having everyone back together like this, especially after everything that had happened.

The thought of the unspoken conversation about Steve, Loki, and Nat was in your mind when Bucky’s hand slipped into yours, squeezing gently. None of you speak as you continue down the path, knowing though that tonight would be the night you and Bucky bring everything to the surface.

You all pause when a car door in front of you opens, Nat getting out in a fiery red dress that matched her hair. She falters when she see’s all of you, but only briefly, moving quickly to open the back door of the car and help out her grandfather. He sees you and smiles, offering a quick wave, which you return. He nods at Bucky, who nods back, rushing forward to help Nat with a wheelchair she was struggling to get out of the trunk of her car. Steve joins him and together they open it and attach the wheels, helping Nat’s grandmother out of the car and gently into her chair. Nat straps an oxygen tank to the back of the chair and moves to push it, but her grandfather nudges her away. You watch as he moves back and introduces himself to yours, Steve’s and Bucky’s parents.

Nat stands awkwardly in front of you, her eyes darting around nervously. Your dad offers to push Nats grandmother, and you keep walking. After a few steps you realise Nat hasn’t moved, and you turn, gesturing for her to join you. She falters again, but takes a breath and steps forward, joining your line of confusion.

School was over. Soon you would all be off to college. Everything that happened in your final years here would soon be forgotten. You had made amends with Steve, knowing that he was truly sorry. While you would never look at him the same again, and never trust him fully, you knew you’d be able to get past what had happened enough that you could be friends. As for Nat, you understood her. She knew you did, and you hoped she would realise that she didn’t need to be harsh anymore. Her revenge driven relationship with Steve was over, and as far as you knew her infatuation with Bucky was fading.

You all made it to the field where the stage was ready, rows and rows of seats starting to fill with expectant parents. Each of you turn and say goodbye to your parents, or grandparents, respectively, moving again as a group, to join the gaggle of other students lurking near the edge of the stage. It is only after you have all donned your cloaks and hats, that Steve finally speaks.

“This is fuckin weird right?”

“So weird.” You all sigh in agreement, glad someone had finally addressed it. Nobody says anything else, and after a few seconds of silence you all burst into laughter.

“I’m sorry about everything I did and said. I was horrible, I’m just…I’m so sorry.” Nat blurts out suddenly, and you nod, smiling at her.

“Thank you.” You say and watch her visibly relax at your acceptance of her apology. “Well this is one fucked up group. We’ve been through a lot eh guys.”

“It just all seems so petty now. Well…most of it.” Nat says, her eyes flicking between you and Steve.

“So Nat. How’s your grandma doing?” Bucky asks, pulling the conversation away from the past.

Surprisingly, you all fall into a relatively natural conversation. Granted, there were maybe a few more awkward pauses than could be deemed normal, but you always got past them. Nobody was fighting, nobody was snapping, it was just pleasant, happy, conversation. The reality of it all hits you when one of your teachers starts ushering everyone into their line next to the stage. Everyone takes their places in the line alphabetically, and one by one names are called.

When it gets to you, you are so nervous you almost fall up the stairs to the stage, catching yourself at the last minute. Besides that everything runs smoothly, the four of you naturally finding each other after the speeches had finished and it was time to go home. You all chat easily as you make your way back to your family, who were all still grouped together. When you reach everyone, your mum pulls you aside gently to whisper in your ear.

“Is everything alright? With everyone?” She asks, glancing over at Steve and Nat, who were talking to their family.

“Everything is fine Mum. Finally.” You say with a smile, your mum hugging you out of relief.

“Would you like to invite everyone back to ours? We can send your dad out for more food for the barbecue?” Your mum asks gingerly, clearly not sure what your answer will be.

“Yeah that’d be nice.” You agree, your mum nodding and heading to speak to everyone’s family. You walk over to Bucky, Nat, and Steve, who had separated away slightly.

“We did it!” Bucky cries in triumph, hugging you when you reach him, picking you up and swinging you around a bit. You start laughing and the others join in, delirious happiness spreading through the group.

“My mums having everyone over to ours for a barbecue, to celebrate.” You say, everyone’s faces lighting up. “You all want to come?”


	27. Chapter 27

Graduation had opened a new, weird, door for you and Bucky. The barbecue had been more fun than you expected it to be, finding that Nat was actually hilarious. Jabs were shot between everyone, but all in good humour. It had gotten to the point you’d all said worse to each other so a bit of harmless fun was fine. When everyone had left, you and Bucky went upstairs and passed out in your bed, opting to have the dreaded conversation in the morning.

When you wake up the following morning you find Bucky already awake, trailing his fingers down your arm.

“So.” Bucky starts when both of you are comfortable. “This has been a long time coming right?”

“Yeah.” You sigh, pulling Bucky’s arm around you and resting your head on his chest. “Where do you want to start?”

“Tell you what. Let’s do this twenty questions style. I’ll ask, you answer. Then we alternate until we’re done.”

“Sure let’s do it. You wanna go first?” You ask, tilting your head to look up at him.

“Do you still love Loki?”

“Man diving straight into it aren’t we. Ripping off the bandaid.” You say, squeezing your eyes shut. You take a deep breath before continuing. “I feel like a part of me still does purely because I was with him for so long through so much, you know? But at this point it’s more of a platonic love than anything else. I’m not even convinced I truly loved him when we were dating. It was never a proper relationship. We were kids.”

“Alright. You go.” Bucky says, and you were relieved he didn’t pry more.

“Why did you date Nat?” You ask, waiting patiently for Bucky to answer.

“I wanted to hurt you and make you jealous. It was childish, I just lashed out because I was fed up with the way you were treating me.” He blurts out quickly, his body tensing when he finished.

“Kay.” You don’t push it, and just move on. “Your turn.”

“Why did you still go out with Steve after the way he’d treated you?”

“I thought he had changed I guess. I idealised the guy for so long, I felt bad he lost his brother, and I thought I had real feelings for him. I got too caught up in it all.” You answer after a moment of thought. After you said it you felt a bit lighter. “Why did you go so crazy when I went out for dinner with Loki?”

“Because I was paranoid you’d leave me for someone else. After the whole Steve thing I was just paranoid and assumed you still had feelings for him.” You feel him shrug and wait for him to ask his question. “Why did you go so crazy that I went to Steve’s house after we fought?”

“Mainly because you had had a go at me for going to see my ex, and then you did the exact same thing and expected me to not say anything.”

“Yeah that’s fair.” He admits with a chuckle, running his hand through your hair. “So we good?”

“I think so.” You muse, racking your brain for anything else to ask. “I feel better after that.”

“Me too. Everything is out in the open, we’re all good.”

“You know what we have to do now?” You say, shuffling away from him slightly so you can look him in the eye.

“What?” He asks, looking confused.

“Have sex.”

“Seriously?!”

“No I just thought it’d be funny to see your reaction.” You laughter turning to a squeal when Bucky grabs your sides and starts tickling you. “Mercy! Mercy!”

“So sex yeah?”

“Guys?” You hear a gentle knock on the door and your mums voice. “Everyone decent?”

“Yes mum you can come in.” You say with a laugh, your mum peering around the door cautiously before fully stepping inside.

“Sorry to ruin the mood, but there are some very college-y looking letters here for you.” Your mum says, holding up three envelopes.

“Oh fuck me…” You mutter, jumping out of bed and grabbing them out of her hand. You sink to the floor and sit cross legged on your carpet, staring at the three envelopes.

You look up at your mum, and then at Bucky, for encouragement. Your mum sits down on the floor next to you, Bucky quickly scrambling out of bed to sit on your other side. You pick up one of the envelopes and rip it open quickly, you fingers shaking as you unfold the letter and read the contents. Without saying anything you fold it back up and put it gently on the floor. Bucky rubs your arm gently while you pick up the next envelope. You pause briefly, but then rip it open and quickly unfold the letter. Again, you put it back on the floor, a tight feeling growing in your chest. You pick up the final envelope and open it, feeling like you were about to pass out. You pull out the paper inside, unfold it.

“No fucking way.” You say, hearing a tremor in your voice.

“What?” Your mum and Bucky both say simultaneously as you stand up. They quickly stand up too and stare at the single letter you’re still holding.

“I got into UCLA!” You cry, instantly being crushed by a hug on both sides.

“Wait what did I miss?!” You hear your dad shout from the doorway.

“She got into UCLA!” Your mum says, and your dad joins the crushing hug.

“Wait. Buck. Do you have any yet?” You ask, quickly pulling away from the hug.

“I’ll run home and check.” He says, dashing for the door. He turns back at the last second and runs back, kissing you quickly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Go!” You say with a laugh, pushing him away and watching him run out of your room.

You sit with your parents and chat happily for a while, feeling elated. After half an hour though, you still hadn’t heard from Bucky and you were starting to get worried. Your parents seem to sense this and leave you alone, laying in bed with your phone, waiting to hear from Bucky. He had applied for University of California, Irvine, and if he got in he would only be a two hour drive from you max.

You weren’t sure where else he had applied. All you’d ever spoken about was you going to UCLA and him being a short drive away at Irvine. It was the plan, it would work. If need be you could get a small apartment for the both of you in between colleges and commute. The distance wouldn’t be that hard.

Another hour passed and you still hadn’t heard from Bucky, so you decide to take matters into your own hand. When you reach his house and knock on his front door, a rush of nerves fill your body. Surely not hearing from him was bad news? His mum pulls open the door and her face falls when she sees you standing there.

“I’m assuming he isn’t here?” You ask immediately, reading her face.

“This seems to be becoming a bit of a trend with you two.” She says lightly, smiling feebly. “He’s gone to the tree dear. He actually told me this time. I think he expected you to come looking for him.”

“Alright, thank you.” You say, already walking down the front path.

You half walk half jog to the park, nerves building in your stomach when your tree comes into view. Your fingers go to the charm hanging around your neck, the small tree comforting you. Bucky is sitting in the tree on his usual branch, holding papers in his hands. When you reach the tree you grab a branch and hoist yourself up, climbing until you are perched on the branch below Bucky.

“So.” You say after a few moments of silence.

“Well I’ve got good news and bad news.” Bucky says. You look up to Bucky’s branch and see him staring straight ahead, not looking at you.

“Shoot.” You say, reaching up and squeezing Bucky’s thigh.

“Good news, I got into college.”

“That’s great!” You cry in relief. You pull yourself up so you’re standing on your branch, holding onto the three for support. When you lean in to kiss Bucky though he moves his head and looks away from you. “Buck…what’s the matter?”

“The bad news. I only got into one college. University of Florida.” He says slowly, still not meeting your eye.

“Can we get out of the tree now.” Without waiting for an answer you start climbing down, hitting the grass and instantly dropping to the floor. You sit in a stunned silence for a few minutes, Bucky eventually joining you, the papers still clenched in his fist.

“I’ve been waitlisted for Irvine.” He says, passing you the papers. Silently, you shuffle through them, not wanting to believe it.

“So we’ll be…we’ll be…”

“Two thousand, two hundred, and ninety one miles apart.” Bucky says, his hand reaching out blindly and grabbing for yours. Your hand meets his and your fingers intertwine, Bucky squeezing your hand tightly. “I googled it.”

“That’s a long way…” You whisper, unsure of what else to say.

 

“We can work it out though right?” Bucky asks desperately, shifting his body to look into your eyes. “Please tell me we can work it out.”

“It’ll be fine Bucky I promise.” You try to reassure him, knowing it isn’t really working.

He opens his arms and you shift your body into his, letting you pull you in and hold you close to him. He kisses your cheek gently and sighs, nuzzling his face into your hair. You sit for a good half hour, only convincing Bucky to get up when you hear his stomach rumbling loudly.

“I don’t wanna go home yet.” He says as you walk away from your tree, your hands still linked together. “My mum is unbearable.”

“You wanna come to mine? Or we can go out and get some breakfast?” You pull your joint hands up to your lips and kiss his hand gently.

“Let’s just go back to yours.” He says quietly, his thumb rubbing circles on your hand.


End file.
